Sergeant Lawson
by Celticgirl84
Summary: Eddies story, but he's a single Father who has been widowed and a Policeman, what happens when he meets recently divorced Rachel, also features a cameo appearance of Smithy from the bill
1. Chapter 1

**Right so this fic is a little different as in Eddie is not a teacher, but lets see how it goes.**

Sergeant Edward Lawson was in the police station, he was giving his team the morning brief, and needed some assistance at the school. "Smithy, I want you to come with me to Waterloo Road, it seems there has been some problems there of late with fighting, Miss Mason, the head teacher asked if we could go and make our presence known" Eddie said before he went on with the rest of the briefing. Once it was over he went out and found Smithy getting ready.

"All right Sarge" Smithy said "You ready go to the carnage that is Waterloo Road" he laughed, Eddie however was not laughing. His son was a pupil at Waterloo Road, he knew it was not a good school, but Mr Rimmer and Mr Treneman had promised they would help his son, and he believed them, now Mr Rimmer was gone, he hoped the Deputy could sort Michael his son, he didn't believe Miss Mason could.

Smithy got into the drivers seat of the car followed by Eddie in the passengers.

"Right, when we get to the school, we want to visit Miss Mason, she is going to hold an assembly for us, there has been some trouble with some of the lads, low level disruption, graffiti, and quiet a bit of fighting, she then wants us to talk to the lads involved, see if we can scare them a little" Eddie said.

They arrived at the school and immediately there was some attention around Smithy in particularly.

"All right, whats your name" Danilelle asked

"This is PC Smith" Eddie said, "and we are looking for Miss Mason" Eddie added, Danielle and Aleesha were more than delighted to show them the way.

After the assembly, Eddie and Smithy headed to Rachel's office where Andrew was waiting with 3 boys assembled, Bolton, Dom and Paul.

"Right Lads" Eddie said "I'm Sergeant Lawson and this is PC Smith, now Miss Lawson has asked up to have a word with you about your behaviour" Bolton laughed, he was sure this was Michael Lawsons Father, he stood up, about to leave.

"Sit Down Bolton" Andrew shouted, Bolton didn't take any notice and went to walk out, to the delight of Paul and Dom.

"Botlon" Rachel said "Sit down now", and to Eddies surprise, he sat down and didn't move.

"Right, now lets talk about vandalism" Eddie said and Rachel pulled out some photos that had been taken around the school.

After a while, the boys were sent back to Class, and Andrew had taken Smithy away, he was going to have a quick word with the year 8 PSE class about carrying weapons, and Eddie sat opposite Rachel.

"Thank you for coming in Sergeant" Rachel said. Eddie didn't know what it was, but this woman had a sweet charm about her, and he didn't know what came over her, but he had to ask her.

"Miss Mason, would you like to join me for a drink tonight, purely professional, we can discuss your ideas about the drugs awareness course. Rachel smiled, this was not like her, but she had been alone for too long now, and one drink would be harmless.

"Yes, that would be fantastic" Rachel said, before Smithy came back, they left and went to deal with other Police business.

Rachel was at home, standing in front of an opened wardrobe, her sister was downstairs playing with Rebecca.

"A dress, or trousers" Rachel thought to herself, what should she do, trousers might seem too much like she's just came from work, and jeans were too casual, she finally decided on a nice blue dress that sat below her knees, she quickly put her makeup on and ran downstairs with her heels in her hand.

She picked up Rebecca "Mummy won't be long, but will you be a good girl for Auntie Jane?" she asked and the little girl nodded her head.

"Thanks Jane" Rachel said handing her younger sister a £20 note.

"Rachel, you don't have to" she said handing it back.

"Take it Jane"

Rachel said to the young woman in front of her. Jane was Rachel's 19 year old sister, she had started Uni last year at Manchester doing a Geography degree like her older sister had done previously. But she had a tough time last year, her boyfriend that she had moved in with had been killed in a motorbiking accident leaving her distraught, Rachel took her in, and now she was back repeating her first year, but Rachel wanted her to stay with her, for a variety of reasons. Rachel knew she was too proud to except help, so she made the excuse that it was to help her with the baby, but really, Rachel wanted to look after her little sister.

"Thanks Rachel, but you let me stay here for too long, and I've done nothing to thank you"

"If you want to do something to help, you can make me my dinner tomorrow night" Rachel joked as she kissed her daughters head and left to meet Sergeant Lawson.


	2. Chapter 2

"Michael, will you stop hitting your sister" Eddie scolded as Isabella started to cry, the doorbell rang. "Uncle Colin" Isabella shouted and ran to the door.

Colin let himself in, he looked like Eddie, except slightly shorter, with all black hair, and he worked out, every day.

"How is my favourite niece" he said hugging Isabella and giving her a tickle.

"I'm your only niece Uncle Colin" she said running into the living room with him following her.

"Colin, thanks for doing this" Eddie said.

"Not a problem Edster, and who is the lucky lady?"

"It's just drinks to discuss some stuff about work, shes the head teacher of Waterloo Road, but the kids don't know that yet, it's just drinks, nothing serious" Eddie said.

"Right Big Brother, I believe you, you haven't had expensive aftershave on since Suzanne". Eddie knew his brother was right, it had been a long time for him, there had been of course one night stands, but nothing serious, he hoped Rachel would be different.

"Right Kids" Eddie shouted getting there attentions. "Do as Uncle Colin tells you, get your Homework done and you both better be in bed by the time I get back" Eddie said.

"When will you be back Daddy" Isabella asked curiously hoping she would get a bit longer out of bed.

"It doesn't matter, because you will be in bed for 8 won't you Bella" she nodded and kissed her Dad. Before he left for his Night out with Miss Mason.

Eddie walked nervously to the pub, she was a little early, but was surprised to see Rachel already sitting with a glass of red wine.

"Miss Mason" Eddie said extending his hand, Rachel took it and smiled, "Sergeant Lawson" she said.

"Please, Call me Eddie" he said, Rachel nodded, "Well, I guess you should call me Rachel" she said before finishing her drink. "I'll get some more drinks in" Eddie said walking to the bar. Rachel couldn't help but to have a glance at his behind, it was a lovely her eyes were transfixed. Eddie glanced back at Rachel, was she seriously checking him out, but he was doing it too, she was gorgeous, her figure was exquisite, her curves lovely and the way her dress hung, showing off those fantastic breasts. They both looked up for a moment catching each others eyes and smiled awkwardly.

Eddie returned with their drinks and handed one to Rachel. "So Eddie, what did you want to discuss?" Rachel asked and Eddie stuttered "Well my motives were not entirely honourable, I actually wanted to see you, Rachel, you mesmerize me" Eddie said, causing Rachel's face to redden slightly.

"Well, we are here now, and I must say, you are a handsome yourself" It was eddies turn to get embarrassed.

"So Rachel, are you with anyone, I didn't see a ring, so I just assumed you weren't" Eddie said, and Rachel looked down at her wedding finer, there was still a faded piece of skin where her ring had sat previously.

"No, not anymore" Rachel said smiling, "what about you, I'm guessing your unattached, but you do have a ring" Rachel said in a mild confusion.

"I was married, my wife passed away"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Rachel said, she did of course know that Michael Lawson was a pupil of hers, but she didn't know who his father was.

"It's OK Rachel, it was a long time ago now, but the ring it has been with me ever since" Rachel nodded in an understanding.

"So, have you got any kids?" Rachel asked, it seemed like the next logical question.

"I do, you know one of them already" he pulled his wallet out and showed Rachel the photo inside, it had been taken last year on a family trip to Ireland.

"Michael, he's your son" Rachel said surprised, Eddie nodded and pointed to his daughter.

"This is Isabella, you'll be getting her in the summer, she's 11 in a few weeks" Eddie explained.

"She's beautiful" Rachel said, and she really was, she was slim, and short, with beautiful red straight hair, green eyes and the cheekiest of grins.

"Thanks, as you see, she doesn't get that from me, she is her mothers daughter all right" Rachel got her purse out, and took a photo of Rebecca.

"This is my daughter, she is 2 years old" Rachel said.

"Wow, she's a cutie" Eddie said.

"Yes she is" Rachel said putting the photo back she knew she had left herself opened for questions about her Husband, but she decided she liked Eddie enough to open up to him. "Her Father and I are no longer together, he became abusive towards my nephew last year, I was worried for her, and asked him to leave. Max didn't want kids anyway, although he was a teacher, he hated Children, I have no idea where he is, and when I moved here, well, I didn't know where to find him to tell him where I was, so he has no idea, when the divorce came through I changed my name back to my own, never liked the name Tyler much anyway" Rachel said laughing. "God look at the time" Rachel said "I told my sister I wouldn't be too long"

"Oh, I better get back too, I left the kids with my brother" Eddie said, what should he do now, it have been a long time since he dated. "How are you getting home Rachel" he asked.

"Walking" she replied.

"Eh, not on your own, I'll walk you" he offered.

Rachel smiled and they walked out of the pub together, and towards Rachel's house, Eddie slipped his hand into Rachel's, she was trembling at his touch, but her heart fluttered with excitement. Eddie was surprised at how close he actually lived to her, just a few streets away. They arrived at her door and he didn't know what to do, should he kiss her, or not, he decided a peck on the cheek would suffice and leaned into her and kissed her cheek, her perfume was intoxicating.

"Mmm Eddie" Rachel said.

"Yes"

"Do you want to come in for coffee"

Eddie smiled "Just let me call my brother tell him I'm going to be later back"

"OK" Rachel said and she disappeared into the house to get freshened up.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie was calling his brother who informed him that both children were fast asleep, Colin was used to watching his niece and nephew, he had helped Eddie out a lot since Suzanne's death, the truth was they didn't really have anyone else, Eddie's parents were dead, Suzanne's lived in Ireland, of course they came to visit, and called, but it wasn't the same. So Colin was like a second Dad to the kids, and it suited him. He never had kids, he wasn't into Women, and had never found the right guy yet. Whenever Eddie was working nightshift or away, he would stay with the kids.

Rachel went in and found her sister watching sex in the city, whilst painting her nails in the living room.

"Jane, I've brought him home, can you believe it, God what have I done" Rachel said in excitement.

"Well where is he Rachel" her sister asked.

"He's Outside, look I hate to do this, but could you bugger off for a couple of hours" Rachel said.

Jane smiled "Well your not the only one with a date tonight, I big sister have been set up, by a friend, I was just waiting on you so I can go and meet him"

"Wow Jane, that's brilliant" Rachel hugged her sister she was so glad to see her happy after what she went through the past year.

"I'm a little scared" Jane said apprehensively, and Rachel took her hand. "I am too, where's Mel when you need her for her words of wisdom, she never had a problem getting on with Men"

There was a light knock at Rachel's door and Jane grabbed her bag and opened it.

"Rach, don't wait up, don't know when I'll be back" Jane said leaving the house.

"So some Coffee" Rachel said hardly able to contain the grin on her face, Eddie smiled and followed her into the kitchen where they spent forever talking. Eddie looked at the clock, it was 3am.

"Rachel, look at the time, I had better go, but I have really enjoyed tonight, can we do it again sometime?" he asked. Rachel's heart melted, he wanted to see her again, of course she would, she liked this man, in fact she thought was falling in love with him.

"I'd like that" Rachel said they both stood and like opposite ends of a magnet they could not stay apart, soon, there tongues were dancing with each others, Rachel didn't even hear the door open. When 2 other people were in the kitchen, Eddie turned round and seen Smithy with the woman he seen leaver Rachel's house a few hours early, he broke away from Rachel.

"Smithy" Eddie said in astonishment.

"All right Sarge" he replied back rather drunkenly.

Eddie walked the short distance home, he was in heaven. He opened the door, and went into his house, all was quiet, he checked on the kids, both were fast asleep, and he could hear snoring coming from the spare room, so he knew his brother was too fast asleep. He wasn't ready for sleeping, not after drinking all that coffee.

He went into the living room and put the TV on, he flipped it to a music channel, and sat pondering the last few hours, was he really ready to move on from Suzanne, it had been 8 years, nearer 9 since she died, and he always thought she would be his only love, but now, his world had come crashing down, everything he knew was gone. He just couldn't let Rachel go, but his Kids, how would they cope. He knew things were getting tough for Bella, she had questions that Eddie couldn't answer, neither could Colin, she did talk to her Grandparents, but it wasn't the same for her over the phone. Eddie had at times tried to talk to her, but he just couldn't bring himself to say what he needed to say. He loved his kids dearly, but he just couldn't give his daughter what she needed.

His mind flashed back to a happier time.

"_Come on Push, you can do it" the midwife shouted, "just one more". Suzanne gave one more massive push, and was relieved to hear a crying baby. "It's a girl" Eddie said in astonishment. "A perfect little girls, Suzanne you should see her hair, red like yours" Eddie was in tears, but happy tears, the midwife cut the cord and handed Suzanne her beautiful baby girl. She looked down in wonderment, so happy, but at the same time, she was so very sad._

"Daddy, I can't sleep" Eddie heard coming from the doorway, it was his beautiful daughter.

"Come on princess, what's wrong?" he asked patting the space on the couch next to him. "Did you have a bad dream?" she shook her head, the truth was the TV woke her up, but she didn't want her Dad to feel bad plus she had a note from school she was too scared to give him, but she knew she had to. She pulled it out of her housecoat pocket and handed it to him "Can you sign that for tomorrow" she said and left the room, running back to her room, her face was a deepening shade of red, and she started to cry, why did the other girls have their Mums and not her, it wasn't fair She soon fell back to sleep, glad that her Dad hadn't come upstairs once he read the letter.

Eddie opened the letter, it was from her school, the school nurse was going to be giving the year six's a presentation about puberty, and before being allowed to go, their parents had to sign a consent form. Eddie wasn't sure what to do, of course, he did sign it, and left it on the unit next to her dinner money for the next day, but should he leave it all to the school or talk to her, he had no idea what to say or who to say it, so he left it and went to bed.

Rachel was stood in her kitchen with her sister and new boyfriend, she felt a little like a gooseberry and decided to head upstairs but Jane followed her out.

"Rachel" she called, and Rachel spun round to see her sister standing in front of her looking rather worried.

"What's up?" Rachel queried.

"I'm sorry"

"What for"

"Ruining your evening, I mean with that guy"

"You didn't he was leaving anyway, and I think he's your boyfriends boss" Rachel said laughing slightly.

"Rach, I don't know what to do, I mean, I'm drunk, so is he, and I don't want to have sex with him, but I do like him"

"OK, just tell him it was a mistake and you still like him, but aren't ready to be so serious, look love if he's a nice guy he will understand" Rachel said.

Jane bit her lip, she wasn't sure, but she hadn't had sex with her old boyfriend yet, they had been close before he died, and it didn't feel right yet with Dale, but he was a good couple of years older, and maybe expected more.

"Go on" Rachel said nudging her arm slightly. And Jane did it. Dale was OK with it, he had been told by his friend that Jane had had a bad year, and he really did like her, he wouldn't rush her, so he decided to go home and give her a call the next day.

Rachel went up and checked on Rebecca, she was sleeping soundly, and Rachel went to bed a happy woman, for she had just met who she was sure was the love of her life.

Bella woke up the next morning, there was a knot in the pit of her stomach, she knew why, and was dreading breakfast in case her Dad wanted to talk about the note, she got dressed into her uniform for Hill Top Primary school and went downstairs, her Dad was still in bed, but her Uncle and Brother were already there.

"Good Morning" Colin said to his niece before putting a bowl of rice crispies in front of her.

"Hi, is Dad around?" Bella asked.

"No love, he's still in bed" Colin said

"I gave him a note for school, I need it back"

"I'm sorry love, why don't I go wake him up see if he has it" Colin said, but the last thing she wanted was her Uncle seeing the note too.

"Ahem,", she turned round and looked at Michael, who had the note in his hand. "Is this what your looking for, the school nurse would like to talk to the year 6 girls about puberty, and mainly what to expect with periods" Bella's face was scarlett, she needed the note from him, what was he going to do with it.

"Give that to me!" Bella screamed, she knew she would have woken her Dad up, but she needed it, her brother held it higher so she couldn't reach.

"Michael, please" she screamed and Colin tried to get it off him, but he was too quick.

"OK stop" Michael said "You can have it" he went to hand her it and pulled it away. But neither of them seen Eddie come in.

"What is going on, what is that?" he said pulling the note from his son's hand, he had a quick look and noticed it was the one he signed last night, he handed it back to his daughter, who's face was as red as her hair, there were tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Apologise to your sister, right now" Eddie said to his son, who just laughed back. He didn't get on with his sister very well, not since the day he found out how their mother had died.

"_Dad" Michael said, "Why did Mum die" the 12 year old boy asked his father, Eddie had been waiting for this question, they knew she died, and knew she had cancer, but they didn't know how and when she was diagnosed. "Yeah Daddy, how did she" his 8 year old daughter asked. "Well why don't you both come over here and I will explain" Eddie said. Both of the kids moved over to the couch beside him, Bella sat on his knee and Michael by his side. "Your Mummy was very very sick" he explained. When she was pregnant with you Isabella she found out she had cancer, we tried very hard to get rid of it, and we did for a little while, but then, it came back again, and it was worse. _

_Bella excepted this, she of course missed having her Mum, but she was just used to her not being around. "Daddy, can I go play" she asked, and he agreed letting her go to her room, Eddie was sure that Michael would have more questions, he was older and remembered more. "Dad, when Mum had cancer the first time, what happened?" Eddie didn't know the best way to say it, probably the best way would be the truth, so that's what he did. "Your Mum, she didn't tell any of us she was sick. The Doctors said she could have an abortion, but she didn't want that, so she kept it from everyone for a long time. After your sister was born, she told me, That's when she started treatment, and got rid of it"._

"_But Dad, if she got rid of Bella, she could have got better faster and she would still be here". This was Eddies biggest fear, none of this was his daughters fault, she was innocent and Eddie wanted to make it very clear that this was the case. "No, Michael, your Mum made her decisions alone, they were her decisions, it was not your sisters fault, and you are never to mention this to her, do I make myself clear" Eddie said maybe slightly too harshly, but Michael agreed._

Eddie knew very well that this was the day that changed everything between the brother and sister, he wished he had never ever mentioned it, but what else could he do now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who's reviewed, glad you all like it**

Michael had refused to apologise to his sister and Eddie had yelled at him to get to school which he gladly did, he was going to meet Bolton. Paul and Dom before hand, they were his new best friends, although Eddie didn't know this yet.

Rachel was in her office, when she heard some commotion outside, Andrew was dragging some boys to her office. "These 2 Miss Mason, were about to set fire to the bins" Andrew shouted.

"Right Boy's have a seat" Rachel said, the two teenagers sat in front of her, Rachel knew this was going to be awkward, she was used to Dom being in trouble, but Michael, and she was going to have to call his Father.

After giving the boys a lecture and informing them of their temporary expulsion, she called Dom's parents, and now it was Eddies turn. She was in her office alone and the two boys outside, when she got her mobile and searched for Eddies name which she had input last night.

"Rachel" Eddie said, "IT is lovely to hear from you so soon"

"Eddie, I'm sorry to do this, but its not a social call, although I was going to give you a call later"

"Whats Wrong?"

"Michael, he was caught deliberately setting fires to the school bins, look I'm sorry, but I have no option but to suspend him, can you come in"

"Yes, I'll be there shortly and deal with him" Eddie said before saying his goodbyes.

Once Michael had left for school, Colin left for work leaving Eddie alone with his daughter. She had run up to her room, and Eddie could hear her crying, but he didn't know what to say to comfort her. He knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Everything OK?" he asked nervously whilst perching himself on the end of her bed.

"Yes, I'm OK" she sniffled, Eddie knew this wasn't true, but how could he help her.

"OK, well go wash your face, and I'll get dressed and drive you to school" Eddie said as he stood up and went to get changed.

They were soon in the car and driving to Hilltop Primary school, they were a bit late, and just after Eddie dropped of Isabella his phone rang, it was Rachel.

Eddie arrived at Rachel's office after being there the day before he knew the way. He knocked on the door and waited until Rachel called him to come in.

"Eddie, Thank you for coming" Rachel said as he sat opposite her desk.

"Not a problem, where is the little toerag?" Eddie asked.

"In the cooler, Eddie this isn't like Michael, the boy he was with was one of the ones from yesterday" Rachel said, before calling out to Grace and asking her to go and fetch Michael.

"He's been acting up at home too" Eddie said, and Rachel nodded, it must have been hard for him, not having a mother.

"Eddie, I've had to suspend him, I'm sorry"

"No, Rachel don't be sorry" Eddie said.

"Eddie, can I just say, I had a fantastic time last nigh"

"I did too, when can we do it again"

"Whenever you want" Rachel said excitedly.

"Rachel, if we are going to do this, I need my Kids to be OK with it" Eddie said, knowing full wee that there would be issues.

"Yes, that's understandable" Rachel said.

"Why don't you come round tonight, I'll introduce them to the idea and you come round, bring Rebecca as well" Eddie said

"Don't you think it's a bit soon Eddie, I just mean with me suspending Michael today"

"No, come round Rachel, please" Eddie said, he was like an excited Child who couldn't wait for Christmas.

There was a knock at the office door, and in came Michael looking rather Sullen.

"Michael, come on in" Rachel said, Eddie threw his son a look that could kill.

"Young Man, I think you need to apologise to Ra…Miss Mason" he said correcting himself. After a lecture from his Dad, he was taken home. And Eddie decided to talk to his son first about Rachel, he thought Bella would take it better than Michael, and wanted to talk to him on his own. He went up to his room and knocked the door.

"Michael we need to talk" Eddie said as he sat on Michaels desk chair.

"What about Dad, I already apologised about today"

"It's not about that, Michael you know that I loved your Mother very much, and that I still do, but, I have met another Woman, who I also like, and I want to see more of her, but I need you to be OK with it"

Michael looked at his father, he seemed happy, and to be honest, it was about time he found happiness again.

"Dad, it's OK, I mean if you like her, then maybe it will made you a bit more bearable at home"

" Thanks Mate, I just want to make sure you and your sister are OK with it, and shes going to come round tonight with her daughter, but Michael, you already know her, and please mind your manners"

"Who is she Dad?"

"Rachel Mason" Eddie said and the look on his sons face soon changed from one of Happiness to one of disgust.

"You can't, but Dad, anyone but her"

"Michael, please, I think I love her"

"What, but she's my teacher, no my head teacher, Dad it will be awkward" Michael said.

"No, it won't come on, please"

"OK, I'll be polite and dutiful, just don't expect me to be overlay happy"

Eddie went to pick his daughter up from school he waited in the car outside the school, when she finally opened the door and sat on her booster seat in the back.

"Dad, come on, I hate this seat no one else had to sit in one" she moaned.

"You know it's the law Bella, your not 12 or over 135Cm, when you are we can get rid of it" he said.

"Yeah, burn it more like, then can I sit in the front"

"Yes, then you can, how was school" he asked.

"Fine, except I got into trouble for being late, had to stay behind at play time"

"I'm sorry darling, that was my fault, but there is something we have to talk about" he said.

Isabella was worried that he was going to talk about the talk she had that day, she just wanted to forget it, everyone there seemed to know more than she did, and she was embarrassed about it.

"What about Dad?"

"Well, remember I went out last night" he said.

"You were on a date weren't you" she said smiling a little.

"And just how did you know that?" Eddie asked surprised.

"Well, I heard you and Uncle Colin talking, and I've never smelt you so nice before, plus you took ages getting changed and you were nervous"

"Right, well, are you OK with it" Eddie said.

"As long as she's nice to you" Eddie smiled, at least one of his kids seemed to be OK with it, but Bella still didn't know who she was.

"Bella, she is lovely, but she's going to be your head teacher after the summer, is that OK" Bella smiled, this was going to be weird, but maybe knowing the head would mean more people would tease her, but her Dad was happy so it was OK.

"Yeah Dad, it's OK" she said as she got out of the car and went into the house.

Eddie gave Rachel a call, she said she would come over for dinner with Rebecca.

Rachel told Rebecca they were going out to see a good friend, she was only little, so this was all she needed to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie was nervous, what if the kids didn't like Rachel, what if she didn't like them, what if Rebecca hated him, all the thoughts were wizzing through his head.

Isabella was in her room, she had done her homework, and now was getting dressed, she put on her pink tracksuit and trainers, not what she would normally wear for dinner, but she had dancing that night, if her father remembered. She heard the doorbell ring.

Eddie opened the door, and seen Rachel there, smiling with a beautiful little girl in her arms.

"Rachel Hi," he said, unsure of wither to kiss her or not, he decided a quick peck on the cheek would suffice for now. "Come in, and you must be Rebecca" he said showing her into the living room. Rachel put Rebecca down and pulled a colouring book out of her bag and some crayons.

"Darling you play with these just now, and be a good girl" Rachel said and the toddler happily coloured, or more like scribbled on the pages.

Isabella walked slowly downstairs and cautiously opened the living room door. "Dad" she said nervously, and Eddie turned round and smiled at her.

"Come on in love, don't be shy" he said, as Bella edged closer to the middle of the room, her eyes darting from Rachel to Rebecca to her Father.

"Hi Miss Mason" Isabella said nervously, and Rachel walked closer to her. "Why don't you call me Rachel" she said as the young girl smiled.

"OK Rachel"

"And you must be Isabella" Rachel said.

"Yep, but I only get called that when I'm in trouble, I normally get called Bella"

"Well Bella, it is nice to meet you, this here is Rebecca" she said and Rebecca moved her head round when she heard her name getting called.

"Im Becca" she said giggling "Colour with me" she said before Rachel knelt down next to her.

"Rebecca, remember we have to ask nicely, now what do you say" Rachel reminded

"Can you please colour with me?" she asked and Bella nodded "OK" and soon the 2 girls were colouring in a picture of two boys fishing in a boat.

"They seem to be getting on well" Eddie said glad everything was going smooth so far.

"Yeah, they are, she is a lovely girl Eddie, you have done a fantastic job with her"

"Wish the same could be said for her brother" Eddie said, and Rachel put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we can sort him, just you wait and see" Rachel said.

"Well, I guess you should meet him" Eddie walked to the stairs, and shouted for him to come down, which he did, but not happily.

"Is dinner ready?" Michael asked

"No Michael, it's not, now go and introduce yourself"

"Em, Why, she knows who I am, and I know who she is, whats the point" Michael said. Eddie moved closer to his son, and in a threatening whisper he said "Because I told you too, now go, and mind your manners".

Michael walked into the living room. "All right Miss" he said and sat on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table next to where his sister and Becca were colouring in.

"Michael, feet" Eddie reminded him.

Rachel could feel the awkwardness in the room as soon as Michael entered.

"Michael, why don't you call me Rachel" she said trying to be nice, she really wanted him to like her.

"OK Rachel" he said before ignoring her. Eddie went into the kitchen to check on dinner leaving Rachel in the room with all the kids.

"Rachel" Isabella said.

"Yes love"

"Are you going to marry my Daddy" she asked

"I don't think you will have to worry about that just yet" Rachel said. "I do like your Dad though, and I hope that we can be friends, what do you say to that"

"I'd like that Rachel, maybe I can hang with you when Daddy and Michael go to the football, I hate going"

"Oh, so you don't like the football now" Eddie said upon hearing his daughter's comments.

"I do sometimes, but not when it's cold and raining, and you remember I have a feis, this weekend, you promised to take me" Bella said.

"Oh, Bella love, I can't it's the cup game" Eddie said.

"But, you promised, I missed the last 2 and I have been practicing so hard, and I have dancing tonight as well remember"

"Bella, I'm sorry, but you will have to miss it" Eddie hated doing this to his daughter, but he just couldn't be in two places at once, and it was the Cup Semi Final, he and Michael always said they would go if Rochdale ever made it that far they would go, and this had been there dream season so far.

"Maybe if I set fire to the bins at school you would take me" Bella said and ran to her room. It wasn't fair, Michael was always in trouble, and always got to do things with Dad, wither it was go fishing, or football. She would either be dragged along, or if she was lucky get to spend the day at a friends house, and it was really starting to annoy her, always playing second best to the boy.

"Bella, come back here" Eddie shouted, and Michael sat on the couch and laughed.

"Isabella, come down here right now" he shouted again, but all he heard was her room door slam. "Michael, stop laughing now" he said, and little Rebecca looked up to her Mummy. "Where's Becca, she was colouring with me".

"She's just gone upstairs for a bit darling" Rachel said "now why don't you go wash your hands before dinner. And Eddie showed her into the downstairs toilet, before going to take the lasagne out of the oven. Once dinner was ready, he called upstairs to Bella to come down which she did do, she could never stay angry with her Dad for long.

They were all sitting around the table, everyone was quiet to start with, so Rachel thought she would try and lighten the atmosphere by asking a few questions to break the ice.

"So, what do you both like doing?" she asked the two older children.

"I like to Dance the way Mum did, but Dad never takes me" Bella said.

"That's not true, I do take you when I can" Eddie said.

"But he never misses football training" she said

"Your brother is old enough to go by himself" Eddie said

"Fine, I'll go by myself, it's only in Waterloo Road, I can walk it myself" she said.

"Oh, you go to the dancing lessons in the School hall, Irish isn't it" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, sometimes I go" she said, "But considering its almost 7, looks like I'll miss tonight too" she moaned.

"Yes Bella, you will miss tonight" Eddie said, now getting slightly annoyed, when Rachel had an idea.

"You know, its Becca's bedtime soon, what if we took her home, and then I drove you to dancing"

"Can she, please Dad" Bella said, and he agreed, that would give him a chance to talk to Michael on his own.

Bella ran upstairs and got her shoes before running back down "I'm ready" she said excitedly.

"OK, well lets go", she picked up Becca who looked to Eddie and yawned.

"My dinner was yummy" she said, and everyone including Michael even giggled.

Eddie walked to the door and with his car keys opened the door of his car "Bella, your car seat" he reminded and she groaned before taking it out.

"I hate this thing" she said to Rachel, "Im starting high school and have to sit in a baby seat" she said, Becca looked to her new friend.

"I have one too, and I'm a big girl" Becca said.

"Are you all strapped in" Rachel said to Bella who nodded and they were soon on their way. Rachel stopped off at her own house and gave a sleepy Becca into her sister, who put her to bed.

"Right so off to Waterloo Road" Rachel said as she started the farmiler drive to her school, she drove in and parked in her usual spot, the one marked Headteacher, and walked to the door next to her office.

"Em Rachel, we normally go in this door" Bella pointed to the one next to the hall that was reserved for when the school was closed, as some other classes such as this one used the hall, but only needed access to it, and not the whole school.

"Ah, but this way is quicker, come on" Rachel said, and they were very quickly where she should have been.

"Do you want me to stay and watch, or I can go to my office and come back" she said.

"Stay and watch please" she said, and Rachel did that, there were a few parents standing, she didn't recognise any of them yet, but she stood near them and watched at how wonderful this little girl was at dancing, they were all good, but Isabella was amazing, her feet were like lightning, and she was mesmerised by how amazing she was.

She got a text on her phone and noticed it was from Eddie.

"I had a wonderful night, going to have a much needed talk with Michael Eddie xx"

She replied back "We did too, your daughter is amazing at dancing, do you want me to keep her away for a bit Rach xx"

Her phone beeped again "Yes please, she loves going to the ice cream shop on the main street E xx"

"No probs Eddie, I'll have her home soon, safe and sound xx"

Bella was finished dancing, she ran over to Rachel "So, was I good?"

"You were amazing, now how about you and I go for ice cream" Rachel said, and Bella's eyes widened, "What on a school night?" she asked

"Yes, come one lets go"

Rachel and Bella arrived in the Oyster café, where Rachel let Bella pick what ice cream she wanted and they walked over to a table to eat it.

"Rachel, I like you" Bella said, which caused Rachel to smile.

"Well, I like you too, I'm glad we can be friends"

"My Dad, he's lovely, and I know he tries to be everything I need, but sometimes it's hard, he doesn't always understand what I need, he thinks a trip to the football fixes everything"

Rachel laughed "That's men for you honey"

"Do you like being a teacher Rachel?" Bella tried to change the subject, she loved her Dad, and she didn't want Rachel to think she was needy and clingy.

"I do, it's a wonderful job"

"Whats Waterloo Road like, Michael said all the teachers are horrible, and the older kids flush your head down the toilet, and push you into a grog pit where they spit on you"

"I think your brother is just trying to scare you, it's not like that at all, are you worried about starting high school"

"A little, I don't want to be split from my best friend, and theres people from other primaries coming too, and I'm crap at school"

"Well, I guess there are some benefits to your Dad dating the head teacher, who's class do you want to be in?"

"Really, you'll fix it"

"I will, but this is our little secret, you can't even tell your friend"

"I won't and her name is Katie Mitchell"

"And Bella, the things your brother has told you, they are not true, you will have a fantastic time at high school, but I guess we better head home, its after 10"

"Really, my bed time is at 8, except on a Tuesday when I get to go a 9 because of dancing"

Rachel smiled at the young girl, who was soon in her car and on her way home.

They arrived at her house, and Rachel walked up to the house with her, after of course remembering her much loathed car seat.

"Ahh, your finally home" Eddie said pretending to be annoyed as he hugged his daughter. "Off you go, ready for bed and remember to brush your teeth after all that ice cream" he said. She ran upstairs and did as she was told.

Rachel sat next to Eddie on the sofa "she is wonderful Eddie, a brilliant girl, so polite and loving, not to mention an amazing dancer"

"I know, and I know I overlook her sometimes, I just find it harder to connect with her, than Michael" Rachel nodded in understanding, and Bella came downstairs with her Minnie Mouse pyjamas on.

"Night Daddy" she said giving him a hug and kiss, before moving over to Rachel "Good night Rachel" she gave her a kiss and cuddle also, before going up to her bed.

"So, how was your chat with Michael" Rachel asked.

"It was good, he promised to be nicer to you"

Rachel put her head on Eddies shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her as the sat in silence for a few moment, but it wasn't an uncomfortable Silence, everything was nice, calm and relaxed.

After a few moments they started to kiss, the passion was building up quickly, Eddie could feel the pent up tension growing, he needed a way to release it, but how, he and Rachel only met yesterday.

"Eddie, can we go upstairs" Rachel whispered, but she hoped that Eddie didn't think she was being too forward, it had been a long time for her, there had been no one since Max, or since Becca was born.

"Yes, but shh, don't want to wake the kids up" They quickly ad quietly got to his room, and Rachel shed her dress, Eddie was quick to shed his clothes too, and the unrequited garments were lying in a heap on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel lay on Eddies bed and he was on top of her, their kissing soon became more passionate, and the want and lust growing by the second, that wasn't the only thing that was growing.

"Rachel, are you OK with this" he asked once she nodded, he found a condom in his drawer. "sorry" he muttered, but it needed to go on, the last thing either of them needed was another child. "Passion killers I know" he joked but soon they were back in their stride.

A while later, he finally reached his goal, they were making hot love, and both of them were loving it.

The next morning Rachel woke up in her own bed, she remembered her passion filled night before, and had relived some of it to her sister when she got home after thanking her for watching her child. But she sat thinking to herself, could this really be happening, she had known him less than 2 days, and found her self in love and having passionate sex with him, but she was happy, and last night was exactly what the Dr ordered, he was amazing in bed.

She got up and got Becca dressed and ready, they got into the car and Rachel dropped Becca at the nursery, before starting her paperwork, she got a call from Hilltop Primary school, and with them Rachel organised the day visit for the year 6s for next week, she also had to organise the classes, the first one she did contained Isabella Lawson and Katie Harrison, as she promised. After feeling rather pleased with herself for keeping her promise, she got on with her work. She wasn't meeting Eddie that night, but on Friday, they decided another date was in order, this time, just the grown ups.

A couple of days had passed, it was now Thursday, Bella and Michael had been fighting constantly, Eddie had threatened both of them with being grounded for the half term in a few weeks if they didn't behave, but he was excited and looking forward to his date on Friday. He had spoken to Smithy about Jane, who said he loved Jane, and was prepared to it slow with her.

It was Thursday night, Michaels night for football training, Eddie didn't want to discourage Michael from extra curricular activities considering his new found friends, so he was always allowed to go.

"Dad where's my football boots" Michael shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Try in the porch" Eddie shouted back as he sat on his arm chair, opened a can of beer and flipped the TV on to top gear.

Bella was in her room, she had just finished her homework, but it was the school disco the next day, and she wanted something nice to wear, her wardrobe was full of old horrible clothes that her Dad had bought her, he was rubbish at buying clothes. She walked down to the living room where he was.

"Dad, can we go to New Look?" she asked

"No, Bella, Top Gears on"

"But Dad, I need an outfit for tomorrow"

"Tomorrow, Bella, whats happening tomorrow?"

"It's the year 6 disco remember"

"Bella, I'm going out tomorrow with Rachel, and your going to the laser station with Uncle Colin" Eddie reminded her of the plans he had made.

"But Dad, this has been planned for weeks" she said moodily, but maybe she should just be used to it by now, this always happened.

Bella ran upstairs, if her Dad wouldn't take her shopping she would go alone.

Bella got ready and slowly walked out the door, she could hear her Dad shout at the TV, he was engrossed in what Richard Hammond was doing to an old Ambulance.

She had taken all the money she had from her piggy bank and closed the front door. Usually her Dad would drive into Town, but she couldn't drive, so she walked to the bus stop, and got the first bus into Town. After half an hour she arrived and got off the bus, she walked into the big shopping centre and found New Look, her Dad never let her buy anything from here, he always took her to Adams, but now, she was on her own.

She found a nice dress and tried on the age 9 to 10, it was a little big, but the smallest size they had, but she loved it, it was pretty, and feminine, more so than her usual jeans and a T shirt. It was £20, that was all the money she had, but she had to get this dress, so she paid for it and walked out of the shopping centre, but she had no money to get the bus home, she would have to walk home.

Eddie had finished watching the TV, everything was quiet upstairs, Michael was out, and Bella was not normally this quiet, she usually had a CD on, or would be singing to herself. Not to mention that he did feel incredibly guilty, Bella was right, he did spend more time with Michael, but he just didn't know what to do with her, he knew where he was with Michael, but it was different with Bella, she was his little girl, and needed to be treated differently.

He decided that he would take her to the shops, she did deserve it after all. He walked up to her room and knocked the door, but there was no answer, so after a few minutes he opened the door to find her room empty. He was immediately worried, this was not like her, she wasn't in the bathroom or any other room. He picked up his phone and done what came naturally, he called Rachel.

"Rachel, its Eddie, Bella, I don't know where she is, she's gone missing"

"OK Eddie, relax, have you tried her Friends houses?"

"No, not yet"

"OK, well phone them, do you have any idea where she could be"

"She wanted to go shopping, she said New Look, but I told her no"

"Ok, I'll go there, you phone her friends and stay in the house incase she comes home"

"OK, I'll phone the station" Eddie said, he could get some one out to try and find her.

After calling the staition, and Mrs Harrison, Eddie sat in the living room, worried about where his daughter was.

Rachel put Becca into her car seat and drove to the nearest shopping centre, after Parking up, she walked to New look, but she couldn't see her, she came out and walked in the direction of hers and Eddies house, she could see someone in the distance with red hair, after quickly running whilst carrying Becca she got closer and realised it was the person she was looking for. "Bella" she shouted and the young girl turned round.

"Uh oh" Bella thought, she knew her Dad would be pissed at her going out, but Rachel, would she be mad or not. Bella walked towards Rachel.

"Hi" Bella said smiling, but Rachel was not smiling, she had her Strict head teacher look on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel remembered that Bella said she got called Isabella when she was in trouble, and she was pretty sure that she was in trouble just now.

"Isabella Lawson, do you have any idea how worried your Father is" Rachel said, Bella shrugged her shoulder, she was embarrassed, she liked Rachel, why did she have to find her, if she just walked a bit faster she would have been further away, and Rachel wouldn't have found her

"Are you just going to stand there and not say anything" Rachel said and Bella shook her head.

"I'm walking home" Bella said timidly.

"It's dark, and you're 10 years old, come on, I'll drive you, and then you can apologise to your father for worrying him"

"I'm sorry Rachel" Bella said fearfully as she got into the back seat next to Becca.

"Where's your car seat?" Becca asked.

"It's with her Daddy love, Bella, put your seat belt on" Rachel said and she did as she was told, they were soon at Eddie's house, and Bella still had her bag with her new dress in her hand.

Rachel walked to Eddies front door and opened it, she walked in with Bella behind.

"Eddie, I found her" Rachel shouted as Eddie came out of the living room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Eddie shouted at his daughter who was now rather embarrassed.

"I went to the shops since you wouldn't take me" Bella said.

"Well you can say Thank you to Rachel for brining you home, and you can forget any Disco tomorrow night and your feis, your grounded" Eddie said, this was so unfair, Michael didn't get grounded for getting suspended.

"That's not fair, Michael never got grounded and he set the bins on fire"

"Well this is about you, not your brother" Eddie said exasperated

"No, he gets away with everything, and you, don't even care about me, you let him do what ever he wants, and he's your favourite"

Eddie opened his mouth ready to talk but was cut off by his daughter.

"Don't even deny it, because it's true and everyone except you can see it" she said before running up to her room.

"Rachel put Rebecca down on the floor and Eddie got the colouring book out she was playing with the day before that she had left.

"Rachel, do you think it's true, I just don't know what to do with her, I can't connect the same way I do with Michael"

"Well, your going to have to try better, you need to spend more time with her, she's getting to an age where she needs her Mum, and I think, she just wants to spend some time with you"

"I know, but what can I do with her, I hate shopping, she always wants to do girly things, I have no idea about beauticians and clothes, I take her with Michael and I to the football, and fishing, she used to love doing that, but now, she goes to her friends instead"

"Eddie, I doubt she ever liked those things, she loves you and does what you like, but now, she knows she doesn't like those things". Just then the door opened and Michael came in, he walked into the living room and dumped his bag on the floor.

"Hay Mate, how was the game" Eddie asked with interest.

"Fine, em Hi Miss" he said to the grown ups on the couch.

"Michael, you can call me Rachel when we're not at school" Rachel said to the young teen.

"Sorry forgot, Dad, can I go out?"

"Where to?" Eddie questioned.

"Em, well actually it's with a girl from school, she asked me out" he said nervously

"Oh, like on a date?" Eddie asked excitedly.

"yeah, I guess, she's a nice girl Dad, I really like her"

"What's her name?"

"Danielle Harker" Michael said and Eddie turned to Rachel.

"Is she a nice girl Rachel" Eddie asked and Michael got embarrassed, why did he have to ask his head teacher first.

"Yes Eddie, she is" Rachel said.

"OK, have a nice time, and remember to behave" Eddie said.

"And, can I come home a bit later, maybe midnight"

"No, you can come home a bit later, 11pm" Eddie said, which was an hour later than his normal curfew.

Bella was in her room, she was so angry, with her self, with her Dad, even with Rachel for finding her and being angry with her. She started to cry, why did he like her brother better, and why did her brother hate her so much, she never ever understood why he hated her. She looked at the photo on her bedside table, she wanted her back, it wasn't fair, Michael was nearly 6 when they lost their mother, at least he got to know her, Bella was just 2, she only had one memory, which she clung too.

"_Mummy, story" Bella said as she sat up on the Bed her mother was lying in. She cuddled into her Mum who proceeded to read the Tiger who came to tea, by far her daughters favourite book. After only a few pages, Suzanne was getting tired, Bella never really knew, but it was near the end for her Mother, there was only going to be a few days left, until her world would change forever. _

_Eddie came into the room and noticed how tired his wife was looking "OK Bella, give Mummy a kiss and then go play" Eddie said._

"_But Daddy, Mummies reading me a story" Suzanne smiled at her baby girl. "It's OK baby, go play and Daddy will finish the story" Suzanne said weakly, and Bella went to play._

She was disturbed from her thoughts by a knock at her door and her brother walked in.

"What do you want, to gloat"

"Why would I gloat Bella, whats going on"

"Dad didn't tell you, well never mind what do you want"

"I'm going out, on a date"

Bella sighed of course he was, she would be stuck at home grounded whilst her brother was off out having fun.

"Anyway Bella, I just wanted to ask your advice, should I wear trainers or shoes" he asked.

"Em, shoes, and a nice shirt, oh and make sure you pay for everything" She said.

"Thanks" Michael said and he headed into his room to get ready.

Becca was sitting on the couch next to Eddie, she was nearly sleeping on his lap as he and Rachel were holding hands and watching TV.

"Rachel, should I go and talk to her?" Eddie asked "She just seems so angry with me"

"I think that you should do something special with her, take her somewhere, somewhere she wants to go"

"Well, I can't do that whilst I have grounded, her, surely I need to stick with that now I have said it"

"I think that being grounded is a little harsh, she's upset enough, look, I'll take this one home, shes falling asleep, and you can talk to her"

Rachel did just that, she took Rebecca home to put her into bed and left Eddie in alone with Bella.

Eddie started to remember the saddest day of his life, the day his wife died.

"_I'm sorry Mr Lawson, but your wife passed away a few minutes ago" This was the news Eddie had been dreading, Suzanne had been taken into a local hospice just a few days earlier. He knew the day was coming, and coming fast, but that still did not prepare him for what had happened and what he now needed to do. "Thank you Dr" Eddie said trying to stop the tears that were flowing freely. He sat for a few minutes outside before heading into the room where his wife was. He took her hand that was still warm, she looked peaceful after those few years of fighting she had finally succumbed to the cancer that had invaded her body._

_After what felt like just a few minutes with his wife, but in reality was much longer he though of the 2 little childrent who were at home with Suzannes Parents, who also needed to hear the news._

"Daddy" he heard brining him back to reality.

"Hay Baby, come sit with me" he said and Bella sat on the couch next to him, she snuggled into his chest.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I just miss Mummy, I need her sometimes, and I really wanted to get a dress for tomorrow, and if you want to take it back then you can"

"No Darling, I'm sorry, I haven't been very fair to you, if you want to go to the disco tomorrow you can"

"Thank you Dad, I love you"

"Love you too honey, now it's way past your bedtime, off you go and I'll tuck you in later".

Bella did as she was told felling much happier after the talk with her Dad, she had a bath and got ready for bed. A while later Eddie came in.

"All right Love, into bed" he said, and once Bella was in bed he tucked the covers around her and gave her a culled. "Night my little Girl"

"Night Dad" she said before drifting off to sleep.

Michael had taken his sisters advice and worn a nice shirt and shoes, not trainers, he met Danielle at the arcade and after what felt like hours of playing on all the games, and she won most of them, but that was down to Michael letting her win.

They went home and he had a fantastic time, tomorrow was his last day of being suspended, and he would be spending the day with Uncle Colin.

Jane and Dale were out for a date, they went to the cinema followed by a nice Italian Restaurant for dinner. She still wasn't ready to get too intimate with him, but they both had a fantastic time together.

Rachel took Rebecca home, put her to bed and opened a bottle of wine, she sat drinking it whilst getting on with some work, but she really was looking forward to the next night.

Jane came home and found her sister in the living room.

"Hay honey, how was your Date" Rachel asked

"Great Rach, can you believe it, both of us with Policeman"

"Hardly, I didn't think I would find anyone after Max this quickly"

"I know, me either Rachel, I finally feel like everything is coming together for me again, and Thank you so much for letting me stay"

"It's OK Honey, I love having you here, you've helped so much with Rebecca"

"Right well, I'm off to bed Rach, got an early morning lecture tomorrow" she hugged her sister and headed off to bed.

Rachel wasn't too far behind.

Michael arrived home, he had a fab time with Danielle, they also had their first kiss, he really liked her.

"Hay Mate" Eddie said as Michael came in.

"Hi Dad," he said as he sat on the opposite couch and kicked his shoes off.

"Shoes, you weren't at school or church" Eddie said surprised although the shoes did look a little worn, he would need new school shoes very soon.

"Bella said I should wear shoes"

"Ah, well your sister does have a knack for fashion, so how was your date"

"Yeah, good Dad"

"Where did you go, what did you do"

"We went to the amusement arcade"

"And, did you kiss her?" Eddie asked

"Em, yeah"

"Get in there son" Eddie said in encouragement for his son like all fathers do, he would never be like this with Bella though.

"Thanks Dad" Michael said before heading up to bed too.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella was getting excited, it was the year 6 Disco, it started at 6pm and finished at 8, she was getting excited about it, she came home from school, had a very quick dinner and started to get ready.

Colin had agreed to watch Rebecca as well as Michael and Isabella since Jane was going out with some friends, sometimes Rachel forgot how young she actually was, she was only a year older than some of the students at her school.

Rachel arrived with Rebecca, she introduced him to Colin and she took right to him. "She should go down to sleep about 7, I have brought her travel cot, and Eddie said I could have the spare room tonight, I don't want to have to disturb her once she's asleep" Rachel said nervously at the thought of leaving her with someone other than Jane.

"Rachel, relax, he's a Nursery Nurse remember, he knows what to do with kids, always helped with those two, and yeah Colin, you'll need to share with Michael tonight, I've put the spare bed in"

Rachel went over to play with Becca for a few minutes, and Eddie and Colin were in the kitchen. "Separate rooms Eddie, how long will that last"

"Well, I can't share a room with her yet, not with the kids around, what example would that set" Eddie said.

Bella was ready to go, she had put her dress on, it was a nice purple flowing dress, she found a nice necklace that belonged to her Mum, and a nice bangle, she wished her Dad would let her get her ears pierced, but she wasn't allowed, not till she was 15, which was rubbish since all the other girls in her class had them done. She went downstairs to the living room, her Dad was going to take her and Katie to the disco, and Katie's Mum would bring her home.

"Bella, you look like a princess" Becca said smiling

"Thank you Becca" she replied.

"you do look beautiful" Rachel said agreeing with her daughter.

"Thanks, Dad won't let me wear any make up though"

"You don't need any make up, your beautiful without" Eddie said to his daughter kissing her head.

"Rachel, can you put my hair up" Bella asked, and she agreed, in a few minutes she got her hair up in a beautiful French role, and even let her put on a little lip gloss.

Once Eddie had dropped the girls off, he headed back to pick up Rachel, they went for dinner to a nice restaurant, and were sitting happily talking after eating their main course when Rachel suddenly looked rather nervous.

"Oh no, Eddie" Rachel said, Eddie was worried by the look of sheer panic on Rachel's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm Sorry, I have to go, get out of here" she stated her voice trembling as she spoke.

"OK, I'll go pay, I'll get you in the car" he said handing her his car keys.

Eddie went to pay, and soon arrived back to a very upset Rachel.

Bella was having a great time, she had been dancing away to The hoe down throw down, with Katie and her other friends. That song was over and she decided to go outside for a moment, it was awfully hot, and Katie was talking to a boy she liked.

She got outside and she could hear some boys talking.

"Who do you think is the prettiest girl in the class?" one boy asked, and after they all named several girls, none who were her but she didn't mind, she was just happy that Rachel liked her.

"And the ugliest has to be Bella, the ginger minger" one boy said, she heard that all right, and it did upset her, she didn't care if she wasn't the prettiest, her Dad said she was, and so did Rachel, but they must have just being saying that.

"you know how her Mum died, she seen how ugly she was and died of fright" one boy said laughing to the others who joined in. Bella decided then she wanted to go home, but she didn't have a mobile, and there was still another hour left of the disco, she decided instead to go and hide out in the toilets, no one would see her there.

She got to the toilets and hid in one of the cubicles, she lifted her feet, not wanting anyone to find her by looking under the door, and sat, she couldn't cry, people would know she was there, but that was what she wanted to do.

Katie spent ages looking for Bella, the best part of an hour, but she was no where, eventually she found their teacher Mrs Holms.

"Miss" Katie said "I can't fine Bella anywhere"

"OK, lets go and look" she said, and off they went.

Mrs Holms tried the toilets first, After noticing one of the doors not opening in a few minutes she checked underneath, there were no feet. She knocked on the cubicle door. "Bella, are you in there" she said gently, and listened carefully, she heard a sniffle and nothing else.

"She told all the other girls to get out of the toilets, there parents were all there to get them anyway.

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"No Miss" she said timidly as she opened the cubicle door, there were tears flowing down her face.

"What is it, has someone upset you" she nodded her head, but she didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to go to her bed.

"Is your Dad coming to get you" her teacher asked and Bella shook her head.

"Mrs Harrison is taking me home" she said, and Mrs Holms ushered her out of the toilet and into the main hall, nearly everyone had left already, all that was left was a few stragglers, Katie, her Mum and the other teachers.

"Bella, whats happened" Mrs Harrison asked concerned, although Bella wasn't her daughter, she was the closet thing she had ever had to a female influence, well until Rachel, that is, she always felt slightly protective over her.

"I'm OK, I just want to go home" she said, and Mrs Harrison, done just that drove her home.

"Rachel, what was that all about?" Eddie asked.

"I just hope he didn't see me" she said panic showing through her voice.

"Who?"

"My Ex husband, he was there with a blonde half his age, even when he was with me, he was away with younger woman" Rachel said.

"Eddie, I know what your thinking, I should talk to him, tell him where I live, let him see Rebecca, but I'm too scared"

"Then don't. let's just go back to my place, we can relax with a drink" he said as he started the car and headed home.

Bella arrived home, she slammed the door shut alerting not just the people in her house, but the entire neighbourhood if not the whole of Rochdale that she was home.

"Bella, what's wrong" Colin asked as he seen the state his niece was in.

"Nothing, I just, want to… just LEAVE ME ALONE" she shouted before running upstairs.

Colin looked at Michael worried "I don't know" Michael said "Probably PMS or something" he joked, but Colin was worried, he decided to talk to her himself.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on Bella's door. "honey, please let me in"

"No" she shouted "leave me"

"_Where is my little princess" Eddie said to his only daughter. "I'm here Daddy" she giggled as he spun her round in circles, its was Bella's first communion, and she looked as pretty as could be in her beautiful dress. Edward wasn't catholic, but his wife was, before she died, he promised that he would have them brought up as catholic, it was what she wanted. "Daddy I feel like a princess today" she giggled, they were in Ireland, Eddie didn't send his kids to a religious school, they received all their religious training from their Grandparents in Ireland, and the Priest who baptised the kids and married Eddie and Suzanne would also be giving Isabella her first communion and Michael his confirmation. She was excited as could be. This was the time in her life when she felt the most special and pretty, but now, was it all in her head._

Rachel and Eddie arrived home, and Michael was quick at telling them about Bella's out burst, "I think its PMS" he whispered to his Dad, but not quiet quiet enough that Rachel didn't hear.

"Eddie, do you want me to talk to her" Rachel said, and he agreed.

Rachel went upstairs, she hadn't been in Bella's room before, but the sign on the door that said "Bella's room, Keep out" was a bit of a give away, she knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"Uncle Colin, I said go away" she shouted.

"Bella love, its me" Bella was surprised, she didn't expect them home for hours. "Can I come in" she said.

"Em, OK" Bella said, Rachel opened the door and sat on the bed next to the little girl, who looked so happy and excited only a few hours ago, what could have happened to change that.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong" Rachel said gently, she still had only known Isabella for a few days, but the connection between them felt stronger, like they had known each other for longer.

"I'm ugly" she said as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Now, whoever said that must be lying" Rachel said as she put her arm around Bella.

"They weren't, they didn't even know I was there, he called me a ginger minger"

"That's not true, and red hair is just beautiful"

"Then why did he say it?" she cried

"Because Boys, are dumb, and stupid, now, who are you going to believe, a silly boy, or me and your Daddy, hmm"

"You, I guess"

"Yep, now come on and give me a proper cuddle" Rachel said, Isabella moved closer to Rachel and snuggled into her, she immediately relaxed and calmed down.

"Now, your Dad, he's in a bit of a panic, why don't we go down and see him honey"

Bella agreed and they went down to see him for a wee while and explain why Bella was upset.

After Bella had explained to her Dad why she had been upset, she went upstairs to her room and went to Bed, Michael had done the same, he didn't want to play gooseberry to his Dad and Headmistress, so he went to play X box instead.

"Rachel, Thank you, for talking to her" Eddie said.

"It's OK Eddie, and Thank you for being so understanding about Max"

"That's fine, but that boy, I could kill him" Eddie said.

"You know what boys are like, pains in the arses at times, she'll be fine in a couple of days, but I think you should give the Cup game a miss, and maybe we can all go to her feis tomorrow, Becca would just love it, and Bella could do with the confidence boost" Rachel said.

"yeah, your right, but believe me, they are boring, and Michael, he won't be happy"

"Well, can't Michael go with a friend or something"

"No, Dad it's OK" Eddie hadn't noticed Michael come in, he had been standing at the door for a while.

"I'll come watch Bella dance, I actually like it, reminds me of Mum" he said "Plus, I bet we get beat tomorrow" he added. Rachel smiled at Eddie, "It will be nice, and I think afterwards we can all do something special, any ideas Michael" Rachel asked.

"Hmm, maybe bowling, we all like that" Michael said.

"Bowling, do you fancy getting thrashed" Eddie said, and Michael turned to Rachel and whispered "No, he's crap really" Rachel laughed, but Eddie heard what he said and hit him with a cushion.

After a marathon making out session, they headed upstairs, it was no surprise to either one of them that Rachel didn't make it to the spare room where Rebecca was sleeping.

Rachel woke early the next morning, before anyone else, and got Rebecca up and dressed, she ruffled the bed clothes on the spare bed, and read Becca a story, when she heard some movement in the hall way.

Bella had woken up, she was nervous and worried about her feis, she hoped to win a first for her slip jig, that was her mission for the day.

"Good morning" Rachel said from the spare room.

"Morning Bella, play with me please" Becca said.

"Hi" Bella said "Em, Rachel, do you know whos taking me to my feis, if anyone" Bella asked curiously

"Well, we are all going?" Rachel said

"Where are we going muma?" Becca asked.

"To see Bella dance honey" she told her daughter. Who squealed in delight.

"I'm going for a shower" Bella said heading off.

Eddie woke up, his bed was empty defiantly not how he left it, he found Rachel, in his kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

"Hmm, this is nice" he said "been a long time since a hot sexy woman has been cooking in my kitchen" he said. Rachel smiled, and they were soon kissing again.

"Gross" Michael said as he came into the kitchen, "pleas don't let me see that again" he said.

"I'll remember that when I see you making out with girls at school" Rachel said jokingly.

"You are joking right, cos in school your like Mason, the evil head teacher, not Rachel the almost cool Girlfriend of my father" Michael joked.

"Just almost cool" Rachel said pretending to be hurt.

"Well your cooler than Dad anyway, and by the looks of it a better cook too" he joked whilst filling his plate with sausage, beans, egg and bacon.

"Ohi, leave some for your sister" Eddie said.

"Yeah right Dad, she won't eat that before she dances" and he was right.

It wasn't long before they were watching Bella Dance, everyone knew she was amazing, but Becca was having the greatest of times watching her. They finished up the competition, and she won a gold for her slip jig, now they just had their nice dinner and bowling to do. They arrived at Pizza hut, and Becca was given a colouring book to play with.

"Bella, lets pretend, we're sisters right, but Im the big sister and you're the little sister, and we're both princesses" Bella laughed at the younger girl, but really she would love to be her sister.

"My Mummies the Queen and your Daddies the king" she continued it total seriousness.

"And what about me" Michael said.

"Em, you're the jester" Bella said which caused everyone to laugh.

After they all finished eating their pizza, the kids all got some ice cream from the ice cream factory, Michael helped Rebecca put on as much sweeties and sauce as was possible before carrying it back to the table for her.

"Thank you Michael" she said and Eddie smiled, they were totally happy, any onlookers would have thought they had been a proper family for years, and wouldn't suspect that they had known each other for less than a year.

"Oh no" Rachel said to herself as the tall dark man walked into Pizza hut, this was the last person she needed to seen, and following closely behind was his girlfriend.

"Ahh Rachel" said the tall man.


	9. Chapter 9

"Andrew" Rachel said "Kim" he said to the lady behind her.

"You both know Sergeant Lawson" she said and Eddie extended his hand again, he had met Andrew at the school before, but never Kim.

"We are just out celebrating Isabella's success at her dancing competition" Rachel stated, " and you both know Michael" she said.

"Hi" he said slightly embarrassed, the last time he had seen either of them was at school being lectured about the dangers of setting bins on fire.

"Well, it was nice meeting your Sergeant" Kim said as she took her seat at the other side of the restaurant.

"Who were they Rachel" Bella asked.

"Mr Treneman, is the deputy head teacher, and Miss Campbell is the head of pastoral care at my school" Rachel explained

"Ha, they are your teachers" Bella laughed at her brother who's face was as red as a beetroot.

"Rachel, they won't say anything will they" Michael asked.

"No, they won't, say a word" Rachel got distracted by Becca, her face was covered in all sorts of ice cream sauce, she laughed for a moment "and look at the state of you missy" Rachel said whilst getting a wet wipe from her bag and attacking her daughter with it.

"I'm going to the toilet, Rebecca do you need to go?" Rachel asked

"No Mummy" the little girl said, she was having way too much fun to go to the toilet.

"Becca, it will be a wee while before we get to the bowling, are you sure?"

"I don't need" Rebecca insisted and Rachel walked down the stairs to the bathroom. Just as she opened the door to go in, she seen Kim washing her hands.

"Rachel, Hi"

"Hi" she said nervously, not wanting to talk about Eddie, but at the same time hoping that she would keep her mouth shut at school, she was sure she would, but if Steph found out, then it would around Rochdale in no time.

"So, you and the Sergeant, good for you Rachel"

"Kim, can you and Andrew please not tell anyone, not yet, we've only been together for less than a week, and Michael, well, I think he's a little embarrassed"

"It's done Rachel, I won't, I mean we won't tell a soul" Kim said, making Rachel feel a little more happy. The door to the toilet burst opened, and Rebecca and Bella stood.

"Rachel, Becca needs the toilet" Rachel laughed, of course she did, she knew she would have needed by now.

"Thanks Bella"

After they were back at the table Eddie got his wallet out to pay, but Rachel got her purse out at the same time.

"Eddie, I'll get this, you have paid for everything so far"

"No, Rachel, I'll get it" he insisted

"You could just both pay half" Bella said, and that's what they did.

They arrived at the bowling, and it wasn't long before Becca wanted to go to Jungle Gyms, the soft play area in the bowling.

"Not today honey" Rachel said, this caused Rebecca to cry, she wanted to play in it, but if she did Rachel would have to stay in that area with her, and she wouldn't get to bowl with Eddie and the kids.

"Rebecca" Rachel said with a more firm voice, she wasn't one for giving in to tantrums, and in fact it would make her more likely to stick to her guns. "You are not going to play there today, now stop this right now, or we will go straight home and you will go straight to bed" This made her stop, she didn't want to go home, or to bed, she was having too much fun.

"Dad, maybe I can go into the Jungle Gyms, the sign says under 135cm and you say

I'm under that height" Bella said, before she ran to the Monkey that said if your shorter than me you can come in and play, and to her amazment, she was taller.

"Look, I'm taller than it, that means I don't need a car seat" she said in excitement.

"OK Bella, I'll measure you when we get home, just to be sure" but she was already in a fit of excitement, once they got their shoes, and were given a lane, Michael set up the names on the screen, and Bella found one of those things for the kids to use so the ball just rolled down.

"Rachel, do you want a drink" Eddie said pointing to the bar.

"No, Thanks Eddie, I need to drive my car home from your house" she said.

"You know, you don't need to, you could stay the night again" he whispered.

She would have loved to stay the night, but her clothes were at home, and she had to be Becca home to her own bed.

"I really should get home Eddie, but why don't we do something tomorrow" she said.

"The kids have church at 12, after that we could meet up" he said, and she smiled.

"OK, well we got to Church at half 10, so meeting in the afternoon sounds good" neither of them noticed Bella behind them.

"Rachel, what church do you go to?" Bella asked.

"Saint Peters honey"

"So do we, maybe we can go to the earlier mass together" Bella said excitedly.

"If you can get your brother out of bed in time then fine, we can go then"

"Me, I can get up early" he piped up from the back ground.

After the first game of bowling, which Michael won, followed by Rachel, Bella, Becca and Eddie last, they decided to have a little break. Michael went off to the amusement arcade, followed by his sister and Becca who were going to have a go on the dance mats.

Michael met a couple of guys from school, Bolton, Paul and Dom, the last thing he needed was them seeing his Dad and Rachel together, so he tired hard to keep them away from the bowling.

Dom was getting a little carried away with one of those crane games where you have to get the teddy, he hit it in frustration smashing the glass everywhere, causing everyone who was in the games section to look round.

"Dom, what are you doing" Michael said seriously, as the other boys all laughed. And he tried to clean it up. Bella and Becca went back to the bowling Alley, she knew something was going to happen, but didn't want to be apart of it.

One of the managers came up to the boys, and was about to throw them all out.

"Who are you here with" he said angrily, just as Rachel walked by with Becca who needed to go to the toilet again.

"Boys, what's going on" Rachel said seriously as she stopped at them.

"You know these boys" the manager said.

"Yes, I'm their headmistress" she said.

"Well, this one" he pointed a Dom, "Done that" he said pointing to the smashed arcade game. Rachel raised her eyebrow at him.

"Is this true Dom" she said, and re replied with a quiet "Yes Miss"

"These 2, found it incredibly funny" he said pointing to Bolton and Paul who had still been giggling until Rachel had made her presence known.

"What about Michael?" she asked

"He, was the only sensible one of the lot" he said and Rachel tried not to, but couldn't help but smile.

"Michael, your father is over there, maybe you should be with him, and not these 3" Rachel said, and the Manager nodded, Michael walked over to his Dad, praying that Rachel wouldn't say anything.

"Mummy" Becca interrupted, "I really need a pee" she said.

"OK Becca, in a second, you 3, my office first thing on Monday morning" Rachel said to them, before heading down stairs to the toilet.

Rachel came back with Becca to find that everyone had taken their shots except her and Becca. "What kept you" Eddie asked.

"Oh, you know what toilet training's like, they need then when they get there, they don't need, we just took a while" Rachel said, she decided to keep what had happened to herself for now.

"And Mummy was giving boys into trouble" Becca piped up.

"Oh, what boys?" Eddie asked, Michael looked at Rachel with his eyes pleading with her not to say anything.

"Just a couple of boys from school mucking around that's all" she said after putting Becca down out of ear shot, she would no doubt have corrected Rachel and said Michael was there if she heard.

After a few more shots for everyone, Eddie went off to the toilets and the girls were playing with one of those sweetie machines after Rachel had given them some money.

"Rachel, Thanks for not saying anything to Dad" Michael said.

"Well, you didn't do anything did you, just wrong place at the wrong time" Rachel said.

"Yeah, something like that, I was trying to keep them away from here so they wouldn't see you and Dad"

"I figured that" Rachel said "But Michael, those boys, they are just trouble, you're a bright lad, why do you hang around with them"

"Don't know, they are cool and they want to hang with me" he said shrugging his shoulder

"Why do you think that is?" Rachel asked.

"They think Dad would stop us getting into trouble with the police, which I know isn't true, but if I hang around with the cool kids, then it's better for me, right"

"I don't think that is true, and when your at school, I can't treat you any differently from them" Rachel explained, just as Eddie came back. Michael went off again to the games followed by his sisters and Rachel and Eddie kissed in the bowling alley.

They finished their game, and went into Eddies car all 5 of them looked like a normal family, it wasn't long before Becca was asleep in her Car seat, and Bella was having a bit of a moan.

"Dad, the sign said I was tall enough" she whinged.

"Yes, and when we get home I will measure you myself, until then just behave" Eddie said starting to get a little annoyed.

"Yeah just shut up Bella" Michael said, she turned out and stuck her tounge out at him.

"Rachel are you coming back to ours?" Bella asked

"No honey, I'm just going to come and get my stuff, then go home, get this little one off to bed" Rachel explained.

"Rachel, you'll wake her moving her cars, why don't we just stop off at yours and get some clothes, then put her straight to bed at mines" Eddie said, Rachel knew this made sense, but what about Jane, she was a little worried in case her house had been trashed by wild student parties.

Eddie drove to Rachel's, she got out and ran into the house to find Smithy and Jane making out in the living room.

"Oh, your home finally" Jane said.

"Not for long, I'm going to stay at Eddies tonight"

"You're a fast worker Rach" Jane said

"Yeah and make sure Sarge Treats you right" Smithy said jokingly.

"I'm sure he will" Rachel replied before running upstairs getting some more clothes and toys for Becca and running downstairs.

"Jane, I'm off, have a nice night" she shouted in to her sister and left the house.

Soon they were all at Eddie's house, and Eddie carried Becca upstairs and put her into the bed in the spare room, not in her travel cot, the bed would be more comfortable. He got spare pillows and put them all around the bed just incase she fell out, but was sure she wouldn't.

Bella came up with Rachel, to make sure she was OK. "Em Dad, where's Rachel going to sleep?" Bella asked. "She won't fit in the travel cot" she explained.

"It's OK honey, I'll just share that bed with Becca, it's a big double bed, and she's just a little girl" Rachel explained, although she was sure she would end up in Eddies bed again.

"Oh, Ok, so, what are we doing tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"Well, I was thinking a trip to the shop, you could do with some new school shoes, as could your brother" Eddie said.

"I could what?" Michael said as he came up behind them.

"You could do with new school shoes, and trousers, I think you've grown a good few inches since the summer" Eddie said.

"Dad, I can just wear trackies and trainers to school, everyone else does" he said forgetting Rachel was standing there.

"Oh, who wears trackies and trainers to school" Rachel said, "Anyone who does will end up in detention" she explained.

"OK, that settles it then, a trip to town tomorrow" Eddie said, and Rachel agreed she needed to get some new shoes for Becca too.

Rachel and Eddie went downstairs and put a DVD on, Bella came and sat next to them, whilst Michael sat up in his room playing X box.

"Rachel, whats high school like?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well, it's a lot different from primary, you have to move between classes, you have lots of different teachers, but you get a lot more freedom as well" Rachel said.

"Can we go out at lunch time?"

"Yes, you can, just so long as your not late" Bella smiled, she wasn't allowed out at primary. "But you'll have more homework, and the work is going to get harder, so you have to try a lot harder"

"Im just scared that no one will like me" Bella said.

"Well, don't you worry Darling, everything will be OK" Rachel smiled.

"Ok, well I've seen this film, and its crap, so I'm going to play with my DS" Bella said.

"Isabella, watch your language and have you finished your project yet" Eddie said firmly.

"Almost, I'm stuck at it, will you help me?"

"Bella, when is it due in by" Eddie questioned, he was sure it was Monday.

"Monday, it's nearly finished though" she said, hoping not to get into trouble.

"What's your project on?" Rachel asked.

"Volcanoes" she answered before running upstairs and brining it down.

"Oh, I know a thing or two about volcano's" Rachel said when she came back down and soon the 3 of them were sitting on the floor, with her scrapbook opened and were sticking in diagrams that Rachel had helped her to draw.

"Thank you, I hope I get an A" Bella said, before running upstairs to go to bed.

Finally, Rachel and Eddie were alone.

Rachel left and Jane and Smithy were in on their own. They were sitting on the couch, when she decided it would be a good idea to take things a little further, after making out, for what felt like forever, she decided to go upstairs with him. Was she really about to have sex, she never done it with her last boyfriend, but she liked Dale, he was older, more mature, and she felt confident and happy with him.

She fell asleep with him lying in her bed, she was loving having him there.

Eddie and Rachel were downstairs, he glanced at the clock it was 9.30 "Rachel I better get ready for work, Thank you so much for watching the kids, hope Colin enjoys his date" Eddie said smiling.

"I'm sure he will" Rachel said.

"OK, so they have been fed, but if they get hungry again, they can both make their own toast, Bella should be in bed in half an hour, I'll tell her to get ready just now, and so long as Michael has gone by midnight. "I'll be in about 6am" he said before giving her a kiss and leaving.

Dale woke Jane up "I need to go to work" he whispered to her and left he didn't want to be late, so he drove quickly off.

"All right Sarge" Smithy said as he met his Sergeant in the locker rooms.

"Yeah, how was your date with Jane" Eddie asked,

"yeah good, how was her sister"

"Yeah shes lovely, her daughter is amazing" Eddie said happily.

Michael waited on his father to go out, before sneaking out to the Party at Boltons, he couldn't believe his luck when he got an invite, and there was no way he could not go.

After Eddie had told Bella to get ready for bed, she had a bath and washed her hair before putting her pyjamas on and coming downstairs to find Rachel drinking a glass of red wine.

"Rachel, can you please dry my hair" she asked, she was loving the attention that Rachel gave her, her Dad would never sit and dry her hair, or do anything like that, not because he didn't want to, more because he couldn't style it right, he always made her hair frizzy.

Bella sat on the floor, and Rachel on the couch behind her, she dried her hair quicker than both of them wanted, they were both enjoying themselves.

"Rachel, can you paint my nail's" Bella asked.

"Are you allowed your nail's painted?" she asked

"No" she said honestly

"Well we better not then ah, but I will straighten your hair if you want" Rachel said as she went off upstairs and got her GHD's.

"Wow, Dad won't let me get straightners" she said excitedly.

Rachel put them on, and straightened her hair for her.

"Right, now off to bed, your already up way later than you should be" Rachel said as Bella hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Night Rachel" she said.

Rachel knocked on Michaels bedroom door, but there was no reply, should she walk in, or not, where was he, why wasn't he answering, maybe he was listening to music on his I pod, so as not to wake up Becca. But Rachel felt something wasn't right she opened the door, there was no one there, she checked all the other rooms, and he wasn't in any, she called Eddie, there was nothing else she could do, she didn't know his mobile number.

"Eddie, Michael's not here" she said urgently.

"What do you mean he's not in, Rachel where can he be"

"I have no idea, but he is not in this house"

"Right, don't worry, if he comes home call me, I'll phone him"

Rachel hung her phone up and sat in the living room on tenterhooks whilst biting her nails. When she heard a noise, it was Michaels phone rining from the kitchen, she picked it up and answered it.

"Eddie, his phones here" Rachel said worriedly.

"It's OK Rachel, it's not the first time this has happened, don't worry, just let me know when he get's in and I'll call home, read him the riot act" he said, but this didn't stop Rachel from worrying.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael arrived at Boltons house on Perth Road, it was a small flat he lived in, much too small for a party of this size, his Mum was out, for the night, and wasn't due back till late, so he was having a party.

"All right Bolton" Michael said, as he was handed a bottle of beer, he didn't really want to drink it, but he thought he'd better, so he slowly drank it, making the one bottle last for the whole hour.

Eddie was in a bad mood, everyone in Uniform knew it, he was angry with his son, but was talking it out on everyone, Smithy was not pleased when he got landed with going out with the sergeant again.

They were in the patrol car, when a call came through. "Sierra Oscar 52, can you please go to a noise complaint at flat ½ 137 Perth Road"

Eddie turned his radio on "On way" he said, really not in the mood for some chavs having a party.

Eddie and Smithy walked up the stairs in the close, he rang the bell, but no one answered, so he banged it harder, until a very drunk teenager answered. Eddie recognised him as one of the boys from the school, and he remembered Rachel mentioning that Michael had been hanging around with them, so he invited himself in.

"Eh, you got a warrant" Bolton asked.

"No, but we can get one" Eddie said not believing the gall of this boy, it was then Eddie noticed his son, then seen some boys with cannabis.

Smithy walked to the stereo, and pulled the plug out.

"Right Parties over" Eddie shouted, "Everyone start leaving quietly" he said, and the kids all started leaving, Eddie walked over to his son and tapped his shoulder "Everyone except you" Eddie said.

Once everyone had left, and Bolton had been given a quick lecture, and the promised of a phone call to his mother the next day Eddie left with his son.

Eddie put his son into the back of the car "Michael, what were you doing there, Rachel was worried sick, we had no idea where you were, you didn't even think to take your phone with you" Eddie said.

"Look, Dad I'm 14 now, and you treat me like a kid" Michael said

"That's because you are a child, now come on, get into the house" Eddie said, as he walked into the house followed by his gloomy son.

"Rachel, it's just us" he said as he came into the house, Rachel was relieved to see Michael safe and well, but her eyes were stuck on Eddie, she had seen him in uniform before, but phew, he was hot.

"Right, apologise to Rachel now" Eddie said.

"Sorry Rachel"

"I was worried Michael" Rachel said

"And I said I was sorry"

"Right, I have to go back to work, Michael, go to bed" he said, and as he walked upstairs, Rachel kissed him.

"I'll be home in 5 hours, why don't you go off for some sleep" he said to Rachel.

"OK, and I'll wake up in time for you coming back" she whispered seductively.

Rachel was in Eddies bed when she heard Becca crying, she glanced at his clock, it as 5.30am. She got out of the bed and walked to the spare room where she was in the bed.

"Mummy, bad dream" she said and Rachel held the little girl in her arms.

"Shhh, it's OK baby" Rachel said "It's not real, it was just a dream"

"Mummy, wheres Mr Muggles" she said. Rachel looked around the room and found the stuffed dog on the floor.

"Oh, here he's here, naughty Mr Muggles falling off the bed" Rachel said causing her daughter to giggle. "Now, it's still early, why don't you try and go back to sleep for a little while" Rachel said. Becca closed her eyes and Rachel soothed her back to sleep, before kissing her head and putting her back down to sleep.

Rachel went downstairs for a drink, just as Eddie came back in.

"Hay Love" Rachel said a she came out of the kitchen wearing just her pyjamas.

"Hi, you haven't stayed awake the whole night have you" Eddie said.

"No, Bec woke up, she had a bad dream" she said as Eddie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her over to the couch in the living room, where he lay her on the couch and started to make out with her.

"Eddie, are you not tired" Rachel said

"Yeah, I'm tired, but I'm also feeling a little energized" he relied, and he was right he was feeling a little energized and Rachel could tell, they went as quickly and as quietly as they could up to Eddies room.

Rachel woke up a few hours later, she left Eddie sleeping and woke Becca up, she took her into the bathroom and after bathing her, got her dressed in a pretty dress for church. Bella was next to wake up, she went downstairs and Rachel was making breakfast, whilst Becca played in the living room.

"Good Morning Honey" Rachel said as Bella walked over and hugged her.

"Morning" she replied, she poured out a large glass of Orange Juice and Rachel gave her some toast.

"So, I guess we must be going to church at 12" Bella said after glancing at the clock, it was already 10am.

"Yep, I guess we are, but your father is fast asleep" Rachel said.

"He'll be up soon, he never sleeps long when he's been on night shift" Bella said, Rachel wasn't so sure though, he didn't go straight to sleep.

Rachel went upstairs and woke Eddie up. "Oh, you look exhausted, why don't you stay in bed, I'll take the kids to church" Rachel offered.

"Would you, Michael might not go, don't force him if he says no" Eddie said, by now Michael was awake and in the living room.

"Right Kids, Dad's going to stay in bed, so I'll take you to church" Rachel said.

"I'm not going" Michael said sitting his feet on the table and putting on MTV.

"OK" Rachel said and walked into the kitchen followed by Bella.

"Why is he allowed to miss Mass, Dad never lets us Miss Mass" Bella said.

"Because I'm not going to force him, and I think you should go get your coat and shoes on" Rachel said trying to take her mind off her brother.

The 3 girls got into the car and drove the Church.

Eddie got up an hour later, he walked into the living room and Michael was still sat with his pyjamas on and his feet on the coffee table.

"Feet" Eddie said as a reminder to get them off the table.

Michael moved his feet and Eddie sat on the opposite couch.

"Right, last night, explain"

"Nothing to explain Dad, just went to a party that's all"

"Right well, just don't do it again, now go get dresses we're going into Town" Eddie said, and Michael did as he was told.


	11. Chapter 11

They walked up to the school uniform section and after Eddie found trousers for Michael and he had tried them he put them in the basket, Eddie then picked up some socks and pants for his daughter, he put them in as well, followed by some vests, Rachel could see the disgust on Bella's face.

She walked up to Eddie and whispered in his ear "Eddie, I think your embarrassing your daughter, and I'm sorry, but she will get laughed at if she's wearing vests at high school"

"What, but Rachel, she's 10!

"Nearly 11, she's ready, trust me on this Eddie"

Rachel walked over to Michael with Becca and handed him a 20 pound note "Go across to WH Smith Michael take Becca with you, and get yourself a CD or something" Michael didn't have to be told twice, he took the money and the little girl and headed off.

Rachel took Eddies hand, and found Bella looking at some school cardigans. "Come on Bella" Rachel said, and she followed on, not sure where she was going.

"Where's Michael and Bella?" she asked.

"They are across the road at WH Smiths" Rachel said and Bella was confused, but she was soon in the lingerie department, and her face slightly red, but not as red as Eddies.

A Sales woman walked up to them "Can I help you" she asked looking at Rachel.

"Em, yes, we're just here for this one" she said pointing to Bella who was now deeply embarrassed but thrilled at the same time.

"Of course, why don't we get you measured up" the lady said and Bella looked to Rachel and Eddie, Eddie nodded, glad he had Rachel there with him.

"Do you want your Mum to come in with you" the sales assistant said

"I'm…" Rachel was about to say she wasn't her mum when Bella interrupted.

"Yes please" Bella said.

"OK, We'll we will go ahead in, and your Dad can wait over there" the lady said "Just need him to pay" she added, assuming that Rachel was her Mum.

Once the woman sized her up, and gave her in a few to try on, Bella was over the moon.

"I like all these" she said to Rachel with lots of differently coloured bras in her size.

"Ok, but you need some white Bella, can't go wearing those to school under you shirt can you" she giggle and Rachel picked up some plain white ones. Eddie came over and paid, then Bella ran ahead in front of them looking at lots of different things.

"Eddie, I', sorry, I've known her less than a week, and I'm interfering with your parenting methods, sorry, If I over stepped the mark"

"No, Rachel, I'm glad you did, I don't think I could have done that myself, I would just have avoided the issue till it became a problem" he said giving her a kiss.

"Gross" Bella and Michael said, he had just caught back up with them, and Becca squealed "Mummy kissed you, that means you're my Daddy" she shouted.

"Rebecca" Rachel said "What is that you have there?" she asked as she showed her the Dora the explorer magazine in her hand.

"Michael got me it" she said happily, they continued on their shopping trip, went to the shoe shop, where after what felt like an eternity Isabella found shoes that she like, that her Dad felt were appropriate. Becca got some nice new shoes too, and Michael found the most trainer like school shoe that Rachel would allow him to get away with for School without getting a detention.

Rachel then seen some nice boots, they were knee high and had a heel about a couple of inches high, after trying them on, she bought them also. They were about to go for Dinner, when the found these people had set up a trampoline with bungees attached for the kids. Bella was light enough to go and to Rachels amazement Becca was big enough to go on, both girls went on. Becca only went up a few feet, but to her it felt like she was right up in the sky, Bella was going up, very high, about 20 feet in fact, she was having a fantastic time.

They went for dinner before going back to Eddies for a while. Rachel, then went home, and got ready for bed, but she realised she had left something at Eddies.

Eddie had sent his kids to get ready for bed, he was working again, and Colin was coming round to watch them for the night.

Bella was ready for bed, she had packed her school things for tomorrow, and laid her new clothes out including her bra for tomorrow, she went downstairs to say good night.

"Daddy, good night" Bella said.

"Good night my baby girl" Eddie said.

"It feels strange, with Rachel not being here" Bella said and Eddie agreed with her.

"Dad, do you love Rachel" Bella asked.

"Yes love, I think I do" he said, and Bella smiled "Good" she thought, because she liked Rachel.

Eddie came home from Work at 6, he woke up his kids, and they got ready for school. Eddie noticed something in his bathroom, it was Rachel's toothbrush, he hoped she had another one, but just in case she didn't he took it downstairs.

"Michael, can you give Rachel a visit at school and give her this" Eddie said handing him her toothbrush,

"Dad, that's her toothbrush" Michael said "won't my mates wonder why I have her toothbrush" he said.

"Em no, because you'll go when they are not with you, you are a div" Bella said laughing.

Eddie drove the kids to School, he dropped Michael first and then Bella "Bye Daddy" she said as she left the car and ran over to Katie, she wanted to tell her all about her Dad's new girlfriend without actually saying who she was, because they had their day visit this week.

Rachel was sitting in her office when she heard someone at her Door "Come in" she called and was pleasantly surprised to see Michael. Although Michael wasn't sure what he should call her, he was in School, but it was just them, he thought he better play it safe.

"Hi Miss, em Dad, he asked me to give you this, you left it at ours" he said handing her the toothbrush.

"Well, it's a good job I have a spare" she said, she put it in her bag when all of a sudden, Bolton, Paul and Dom came into the office. Michael quickly got worried, that they would want to know why he was there, but Rachel had it sorted.

"All right young Man, I hope you learned your lesson and there will be no more bins on fire" Rachel said, and Michael sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Yes Miss" he said before leaving the room in which the other 3 boys were going to be lectured about their behaviour outside school and how that brought a bad reputation to the school.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, just want to mention, in this fic Rachel was never a prostitute, although she didn't have the easiest time growing up.**

Later that day Rachel was teaching her GCSE Geography class that Michael was in, he hoped he remembered not to call her Rachel, everyone else would have wondered why, but he must admit she was pretty cool, except for the fact that she just gave them a huge essay to write about the effects of weathering and erosion.

This was the last class of the day, Michael walked home, and when he arrived there his little sister was already sitting watching Hannah Montanna in the living room.

"Did you have a good day at school son" Eddie asked

"Yes"

"Did you give Rachel back her toothbrush?"

"Yes Dad, and jeez, we nearly got busted"

"Im sure you didn't" Eddie said laughing, and to be honest, he didn't think it would be such a bad thing if he did, what was so wrong about the world knowing that he and Rachel were together.

"Bella, don't you have any homework" Eddie asked as he noticed how she was engrossed in the TV.

"Nope, handed my project in today, and tomorrow is our day visit to the high school" she explained.

"Michael, what about you?" he asked.

"Yeah, got ton's, I know I got work set last week, but still seem to have loads to catch up on" Michael said.

"Daddy, is Rachel watching us again tonight or Uncle Colin?" she asked.

"Uncle Colin" Eddie answered and Bella groaned.

"What, don't you like Uncle Colin"

"Yes, but I like Rachel too, shes cool" she said.

"Well, I think we've spent tons of time with her already this week, we don't want to take up all her time do we"

"No Dad" she said as Eddie went into the kitchen to make dinner.

That night Rachel went home, her sister was in the living room, with her suitcase, Rachel thought this was odd, she looked around the room for clues as to what was going on.

"Jane, what's all this" Rachel asked.

"Well, Rach, plese don't be mad, but I'm moving out, I know its short notice, and Thank you for looking after me when I needed you, but Smithy, he asked me to move in with him" she said excitedly.

"Oh Darling that's great news, I'm not mad, of course I'm not, and if you need me I'll be right here"

Jane hugged her big sister, Rachel had always been so good to her, she looked after her when their Mother Died years earlier, Jane was only 10, and their Father was in no fit state to look after her, he just couldn't cope with 3 girls.

"Thanks Rachel" Jane said as they heard a car horn beep outside, it was Smithy, they got her stuff together and carried it out, after Jane had given Becca a big cuddle, Rebecca had cried, but Rachel explained that she wasn't moving far, and that Jane would still see her all the time, this did calm her down slightly.

It was a quiet night for Rachel, quieter than all the others, once Rebecca was in bed she sat with a glass of wine, and her laptop, doing work, with her phone beeping every 2 seconds with text messages from Eddie, which she replied to instantaneously.

**...**

Eddie came home from work, and as normal woke his kids up for school, today was the day of Bella's day visit to Waterloo Road, she was to go to her own School first, where their own teachers would accompany them to Waterloo Road.

"I heard the big kids flush your head down the toilet" one girl said nervously

"They don't" Bella told her.

"Yeah they do, especially little girls" one boy said to Bella whilst laughing.

"Yeah well, I know someone who told me that's all lies" Bella said again.

"But your brother said it was true" Katie said, she remembered Michael scaring them both with stories of high school.

"Well, My Dad's girlfriend says we have nothing to be scared of" Bella said forgetting that she wasn't suppose to mention it.

"Yeah, and your Dad's girlfriend will know how" the boy said again.

"Because, she works there, allright" Bella said before leaning back on her seat on the bus next to Katie.

"Bella, who is your Dad's girlfriend, you haven't like made her up have you"

"Em, why would I do that" Bella said angrily.

"You pretended for years that your Mum was still around, made up stories about her and everything" Katie said, which was true, Bella didn't want the world to know her Mum had died, people would always treat her different and feel sorry for her, so she made up that her Mum worked away and told people that when they moved to Rochdale.

"Yeah, well this is true, my Dad's going out with the head teacher, just you wait and see" she said, but she didn't realise that some of the other kids on the bus had also heard this.

**...**

The school bus arrived at Waterloo Road, the kids all got off nervously as Mrs Holms took them through to the main hall, all the new Year 6s were going to be there, Rachel had sorted their classes, she and Andrew decided it would be wise to put them into their new classes for the day.

Rachel stood on the stage she was gazing the crowd of kids until she seen the girl she was looking for, in the corner of the room where the Hilltop kids were standing.

"Good morning" Rachel said, and the chattering immediately stopped, the kids were all nervous and a little worried.

"Thank you" Rachel said as the quietened. "My name is Miss Mason, I will be your new Headmistress" she said introducing herself. "And this is Mr Treneman, the deputy head, I just want to welcome you all, now I know moving to High School is a scary thing, and a lot of people may say scary things, but you have nothing to be afraid of. So, what I want to do, is to get you all split into classes, and your new Form teachers, will take you off to talk to you" Rachel said.

Rachel started to call names from class registers, there would be 4 classes this year, after she had called 3, Bella and Katie were still standing.

"All right" Rachel said, "This must be Mr Clarksons form, lets just check the register" she went through all the names, and found a few kids were missing, their teacher explained a few of them were sick, from another school.

"Well, Mr Clarkson, is not here today, he has an important training course, so you lucky people are just going to have to make do with me" Rachel said, this cause Bella to smile, the day would be OK, she was sure it would be.

**...**

"OK Kids, if you follow me, I'll give you the tour of the school" Rachel said as she walked off with 18 young kids behind her, once she had finished the tour, the wound up in Rachel's geography class room.

"Ok everyone take a seat" Rachel said. "Now, I know that you all don't know each other, so, why don't we introduce ourselves to each other, Bella, you start" Rachel said, and Katie just put 2 and 2 together.

"Wait, you called her Bella, but the register said Isabella" Katie said.

Bella elbowed her friend in the ribs, she didn't want everyone to know that Rachel was her Dad's girlfriend.

"OK, well, I'm Bella" she said nervously.

"OK Bella, why don't you tell your class mates something about yourself" Rachel said.

"Well not much to tell, I moved to Rochdale 3 years ago, my Dad is a policeman" Rachel smiled a vision of Eddie in his policeman uniform came to mind.

"Thank you Bella, Katie, your next?" Rachel said.

"Wait, how did you know I got called Katie, it's normally Katherine"

"Ahh, that would be telling wouldn't it" Rachel said as Katie introduced herself. Rachel then took them to an English class, were Miss Koreshi would be giving them a taster.

"She really is your Dad's girlfriend" Katie whispered to Bella, who nodded.

"But, you can't tell anyone, please"

"Ok, I won't, just relax"

Bella did relax and got on with the work that Miss Koreshi had set. It was soon morning break, and they were allowed to hand out in the playground, just like the other kids. They were told to go to the big hall when the bell went and their form tutors would meet them again.

Bella had other idea's she wanted to see Rachel.

**...**

Rachel was in her office, she had a look out into the yard and seen the new kids all looking rather nervous, she has sent a couple of more teachers out that break that normal to keep an eye on the younger kids.

Bella and Katie headed to Rachel's office. Bella wanted to introduce Rachel to her best friend. She knocked on the outer office door, and Joyce answered.

"Hi girls, can I help you" she said.

"Can I talk to Miss Mason please" she said quietly, Joyce let her into the outer office and knocked on Rachel's door. Rachel opened it and seen the 2 young girls sitting on the sofas.

"Bella, Katie, is everything OK?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Yes, I just wanted to see you that all" Bella said. Rachel smiled at her and looked at Katie, who was always a bit more extroverted than Bella.

"Bella said you're her Dad's girlfriend, are you?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I'am, but no one is meant to know yet, we haven't been going out for very long yet"

"But Rachel, why can't we tell everyone" Bella asked.

"Because your brother, he doesn't want everyone to know" Rachel said.

"But, I do, he gets his way as usual" Bella said,

The bell rang startling everyone in the room.

" Bella, look, just give it some time love, now off you go to the hall Ill meet you there soon and take you to your next class, and remember not a word to anyone" Rachel said.

"OK" Bella said and walked out of the office followed by Katie"

The rest of the visit went nicely, Isabella was happy at this school, and she would get to see more of Rachel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a quick warning, this chapter is extra long, when it was posted on the forum it was in several parts.**

The week passed quietly everyone worked, went to school, Rachel and Eddie met for coffee one evening, and really that was about it. Although they were on the phone constantly.

It was Thursday evening, and Bella was sitting doing her homework, it was Eddies day off work, so Colin wasn't at theres. Michael was out at football.

"Dad"

"Yes Bella"

"When can I see Rachel again"

"Maybe at the weekend honey"

"Good, maybe we can go shopping again"

"For what Bella, you don't need anything from the shops"

"Well, I was thinking that she could go with me to get my ears pierced"

"Well you thought wrong, your 10, not 15 yet" Eddie said, which was unfair all her friends had it done.

"But Dad"

"Bella, the more you moan, the more I'll say no" he said and she ran upstairs to her room.

Eddies mobile rang, it was Rachel, no surprise there.

"Hi Darling" Eddie said and after they had talked for a while, Eddie explained about Bella and her ears.

"Oh, Eddie, you really are too overprotective, most girls get it done much younger"

"But, she's my little girl Rachel" Eddie said.

"I know, it's hard to let her grow up, but come on Eddie, it's just her ears"

"She wants you to take her"

"I'll take her if you want"

"Yeah Maybe, she likes spending time with you"

"Fine, I'll get her tomorrow after school" Rachel said, and we can head to town.

"Thanks Rachel"

Bella came downstairs to see her Dad, she was still in a foul mood.

"It's not fair Dad, everyone else has their ears done" Bella said

"Ok Bella, you can get them done" Eddie said as his daughter jumped on him.

"Thank you so much Dad, Thank you, Thank you" she squealed.

"Oh, if I knew I was going to get hugs like that I would have said yes ages ago" Eddie joked.

Bella smiled and ran upstairs to phone Katie and tell her the news.

Michael came home from practice dumping his bag in the hall, he went into the kitchen and got a couple of packet crisps.

"Michael, what are you doing tomorrow mate" Eddie asked

"Eh, not much, why?"

"I thought, if Rachel is going to be here a lot, then maybe Becca needs a room, so you and I will be decorating after school"

"What, decorating, but Dad"

"But nothing Michael, your helping" he said, and disappeared upstairs to his daughters room.

"Bella, time for bed" he said as he walked into her room and was stunned by what he saw.

"Isabella Eva Lawson, what is this" Eddie said firmly, almost in a shout. "Has a bomb struck here" he asked looking at the mess in the room, there were shoes everywhere, clothes all over the place, not to mention nail polish spilled on the carpet.

"No, I was just painting my nails and looking for something nice to wear tomorrow"

"Oh, your not going anywhere tomorrow, your coming home and tidying this mess up"

"But Dad, please" he thought about it for a second, he did need Rachel out of the way for a while, to get the room done, and it would be easier without Bella in the house too.

"You can go with Rachel, but your years, they have not to get pierced, do you hear"

Bella nodded, and hoped he would change his mind by tomorrow,

Bella did as she was told and went to bed, she woke a bit earlier than usual and started to tidy her room to try and get on her Dad's good side. When she heard him up, she went to get dressed and met her brother and him downstairs.

"Daddy, can I please get my ears done today" she said in her sweetest most angelic voice and giving him those massive puppy dog eyes which Eddie usually fell for, but not this time, he was getting wise to it.

"No Isabella you can't" Eddie said before getting the kids into the car and off to school, when he was dropping Michael off he heard a car horn beep behind him, it was Rachel, Eddie parked his car and got out.

"Hay, am I still on for my trip with Bella" she said as Becca waved from the back seat to Eddie.

Eddie waved back, before turning to Rachel "No, I told her no, because of the mess of her bedroom last night, not to mention she painted her nails and shes not allowed painted nails at school"

"Eddie, that's excuses, and you know it, Michael was setting fire to bins, and sneaking out to parties and you done nothing about him" Rachel said.

"Yeah well, there my Kids Rachel, stop interfering, I'll do what I like with them" Eddie said slightly angered, why does she always think she knows best.

"I'm sorry Eddie, but really, I'm trying to help"

"Help, we don't need your help, I'm sorry you think I'm a bad father, but just But out OK" he said and walked away back to his car,

**Next Part**

Rachel was in a bad mood, what had she done, that was so awful, she was just trying to help, but now she was in a foul mood.

She had a class first thing, the GCSE class, and she hoped they all the their essays to hand in, God help them if they didn't.

"Dad, what was that all about, you looked pissed" Michael said as Eddie got back into the car.

"Yeah, well, I'am, forget about the decorating tonight, go out if you want" Eddie said as he drove his son to school and dropped him at the gates.

Michael hadn't finished his essay, he was sure it was due in one Monday, in fact he was positive it was, but when his friends were talking about it, he got worried, it was Rachel's class, he could deal with forgetting other teachers homework, but not Rachel's especially not when she and his Dad had fallen out, lets just hope she forgot.

Michael took his seat in class, and Rachel came in slamming the door shut behind her. "Homework out" she said, and the class got their things out as Rachel went round to collect, she got to Michaels desk.

"Miss, I forgot it" he said nervously.

"Well, you can spend Monday afternoon in detention" she said as she went over to her desk and wrote a detention slip for him to give to his father.

"Give this to your father" she said handing him it before getting on with the rest of the class.

"But Miss, I just forgot" he said.

"And do you think it's expectable to just forget"

"But, detention this is crap" he was interrupted by Rachel who was in no mood for this.

"But, nothing, now I'm head teacher of this school and you'd do well to remember that when you speak to me, unless you want to spend a week in the cooler"

That was enough for everyone, no one dared to talk, or whisper, or even look anywhere they weren't meant to for the next hour.

Eddie went to pick up Bella at the end of the day, she got into the car, and threw her bag onto the floor.

"Whats wrong Bella?" he asked.

"Stupid teacher gave me lines" she said angrily.

"And why was that" Eddie asked.

"My nails" she explained.

"Well, you deserve it then, because you knew the school rules, so when you get home, you can take it off, and go to bed early tonight" Eddie said showing no sympathay to his daughter as he drove to Waterloo Road to get Michael. Michael got into the car and slammed the door shut, it was obvious he too was in a bad mood.

"Michael, whats wrong?" Eddie said.

"Rachel gave me detention, that is so your fault for falling out with her" he said trying to twist this around to get himself out of trouble.

"Michael, she wouldn't do that, come on now, what did you really do" he asked his son.

"Nothing I told you" he said. They arrived home, and Eddie spent Bella up to her room, she was glad anyway, she didn't want to see her Dad, he messed everything up with Rachel.

"Michael, are you telling me the truth" Eddie asked.

"Yes Dad" he said, and Eddie decided he better call Rachel himself.

**...**

Eddie got his phone out and called Rachel, he hoped she would answer him, he had to solve this once and for all.

"Rachel, im calling about Michael" Eddie said.

"Oh, I thought you might have been calling to apologise" she said

"Ok, what I said, maybe it was a little harsh, but, what you did to Michael, in revenge, don't you think that was a little spiteful"

"Eddie, what the hell are you talking about"

"You gave him detention" Eddie said.

"Yes, and he deserved it, you seen what the detention slip said"

"No, he didn't show me that" Eddie said.

"What did he say?"

"That you were in a foul mood, and gave him detention for no reason"

"Well, the foul mood he is right about, but Eddie, he forgot his homework and then told me that giving detention for it was crap"

"Ahh, he didn't tell me that"

"Eddie, I now we haven't been seeing eye to eye today, but lets not let the kids suffer, lets do something tonight"

"Not tonight Rach, my Kids don't deserve to go out tonight"

"Why, what's Bella done"

"She got herself lines in school today, but I guess maybe if you come round, we don't need to go out right"

"Ill be round in an hour" Rachel said and hung up.

**...**

An hour later and Rachel was at Eddies, she brought a change of clothes for her and Becca and left it in the car just in case.

Rachel walked to the door and rang it, when a rather sheepish looking Michael opened the door.

"Hi" he said looking rather embarrassed, but Rachel thought it would be best to just let him be just now.

"Hi Michael, is your Dad in?"

"yeah, in the Kitchen" he said letting her through.

"Rachel, I'm sorry about before, I honestly did just forget" he said.

"I know, but you can't just forget homework, your in year 10 now, its so important" Rachel said. "Anyway lecture over, I'm not here to whinge and moan at you am I"

"Rachel" Eddie said coming out of the kitchen and kissing her lightly before giving her daughter a kiss on the head.

"Michael, don't you have homework to do" Eddie said, and Michael went upstairs to do it, Becca was sitting in the living room watching Peppa pig.

"So Bella, what did she do to get lines Eddie, it's not like her"

"Wearing nail polish to school"

"What, you are kidding, they wouldn't give lines for that surely"

"I don't know, I didn't think so, but what do I know" Eddie said.

"Well, what do you want to do tonight?" Rachel asked Eddie.

"Well, I thought a DVD night with Rebecca, would she like to watch Annie do you think"

"I think she would love that Eddie" Rachel said and kissed him, he really was a wonderful man.

"Rachel I really am sorry for being such a pillock" Eddie said.

"Well, as long as you're my pillock" she said, before they started making out again.

Becca was getting bored, Peppa pig was finished, and another show she didn't like came on, so she walked into the kitchen.

"Mummy, yours snogging Eddie" the little girl said.

"Rebecca Mason, what did you just say" Rachel said.

"your snogging Eddie"

"And where did you hear that word Rebecca, It's a naughty work which you have not to say"

"From boys in your school" she said

"OK, well it's not a nice work for little girls to say" Rachel explained, whilst Eddie got dinner out and called his kids downstairs.

**...**

They were all sitting round the kitchen table eating dinner. Eddie had made his speciality Macaroni cheese. Bella was picking at hers, she was going to have to tell her Dad what really happened in school earlier, but she didn't want to, and the note from her teacher just said for wearing nail polish and carrying on in class, she would have to get him to sign it, unless Rachel did.

"So, how was school" Rachel asked both the kids.

"Fine" Michael said.

Bella

"Bella" Eddie said "How was school, answer Rachel please"

"Fine all right" she shouted.

"Bellas shouting" Rebecca stated as Bella got up and ran upstairs "Shes not eaten her dinner" she said afterwards.

Eddie walked to the bottom of the stairs "Isabella Lawson, come down here right now" he shouted, but all he heard was her room door slam shut.

"Eddie, come sit down, just leave her" Rachel said, as Eddie got back to his dinner.

"Why is she in a bad mood" Becca asked.

"Because she got into trouble in school Becca" Eddie said.

"I just don't understand Rachel, is his all about nail polish" Eddie said, and Rachel doubted it was.

"Eddie, I don't know, why don't you talk to her after dinner" she said.

They finished dinner, and Michael done the dishes with Rachel and Eddie went up to Bella's room. Eddie didn't bother knocking, he just walked right in.

"Dad" Bella shouted, "Can't you knock"

Eddie sat on her bed, ignoring her last comment.

"All right what's going on Bella" he said.

"Nothing Dad

"Well, you've were in a mood at dinner, not to mention the fact that you haven't taken your nail polish off like I asked"

She sighed. "But it's the weekend"

"I don't care, take it off, then come downstairs and apologise to Rachel"

"OK Dad"

"Have you done your lines yet"

"No"

"Well you can spend tonight doing them downstairs in the kitchen where I can see you, and then early to bed"

"Fine whatever" Bella said, and Eddie left her to take her nail polish off.

Rachel started to wash the dishes as Michael dried, soon enough the dishes were done, and Rachel sat with Becca in the living room, she was colouring her book again. Rachel put her hand through the little girls hair. And Michael came into the living room.

"Rachel, what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Watching a DVD, Annie I think" Michael screwed up his nose, "Oh no, please, I used to get forced to watch that every day" he said and Rachel laughed.

"Well, might just go out" he said as Eddie came downstairs behind him.

"Where you off to Mate" Eddie said.

"I text Danielle, think we are going to see Sherlock Holms, is that OK"

"Just make sure your in for 10" Eddie said, and off Michael went, Eddie sat on the sofa next to Rachel and placed a kiss on her head.

"How did you get on with Bella?" Rachel asked

"OK, she's going to come down at apologise, then sit in the kitchen and do her lines" Eddie said.

"She thinks I treat her unfairly"

"Eddie please don't get angry with me but" she paused, not sure if she should go ahead or not.

"What, I won't get angry" he said

"Well, you do tend to come down harder on Bella than Michael"

"I know I do, I just don't want her to get into as much trouble as him when she's older"

Bella came downstairs she had taken her nail polish off and came down to apologise to Rachel.

"Hi Love" Rachel said as she patted the seat next to her.

"Rachel, I'm sorry" Bella said.

"It's OK love, come on and give me a cuddle" Bella hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Whilst Eddie put Annie on the DVD.

"Right Bella, off you go into the kitchen" Eddie said, as his daughter got up and walked into the kitchen.

Becca was contended with the film, she wasn't really following it, but she liked the songs, and found it funny when Annie stood on Miss Hannigans foot, and got chased by the police man.

Rachel got up, and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, she looked over Bella shoulder, and seen she had a dictionary in front of her.

"What you doing love?" Rachel asked.

"Copying out words, that's what the teacher asked me to do" she said. "I have to do 50 words"

"Fifty" Rachel said in surprise, it seemed an awful lot. "That's a lot" Rachel said.

"Tell me about it"

"You didn't get that for wearing nail polish did you?"

Bella shook her head, Rachel knew there was more to this.

"But Daddy, he's so angry already, and he's always angry at me"

"He's not darling, he's just scared of you growing up, that all, now what did you really do"

"I got into trouble for my nails, and then I kind of said something not nice to my teacher, and later on, we were throwing dictionaries at each other"

"I see, what did you say to your teacher?"

"I told her she was a moany cow" Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"That wasn't very nice, was it" Bella shook her head. "You can't do that at high school, or else you will be in detention do you understand"

"Yes"

"Right, you finish what your doing, then you can tell your father what really happened"

**Next Part**

Rachel went back into the living room and sat next to Eddie, she laid her hand on his knee before and stroked her daughters hair. "This is nice isn't it"

"Yeah Rachel, it's nice, you were a while through there, everything OK"

"yeah, but you were right, it wasn't just about nail polish"

"What she told you what really went on, well what was it"

"She can tell you herself"

The film finished and Rebecca had fallen asleep on the couch with her head rested on Eddie's leg. "I think this one needs to go upstairs" Rachel said.

"I'll get her Rachel" Eddie offered as he took her up and put her to sleep in the spare room, that he soon hoped wouldn't be spare anymore.

Rachel turned the DVD off when Isabella came in from the kitchen.

"Where's Dad?"

"Putting Becca into bed"

"Have you told him?"

"Nope, that's up to you"

"will you stay with me when I do, he's always seems calmer when your around"

"Sure I will"

Eddie came downstairs and into the living room.

"Hi honey, did you finish what you had to do"

"Yes Daddy, and I didn't just get into trouble for my nails"

"Oh, so what else did you do"

"I called my teacher a moany cow, and we had a dictionary fight, but that was my whole group, not just me"

"Ahh, I see, well, that wasn't very nice was it"

"No, I'm sorry"

"Right, well, your grounded for the weekend" Eddie said, and Bella nodded, no point in arguing now. "So, off you go get ready for bed, and I'll come tuck you in soon"

"Can Rachel tuck me in instead"

"She can, if she wants" Eddie said and Bella went off upstairs.

Rachel and Eddie were on the couch making out, their new favourite past time.

They lost track of time when Michael finally came home, Eddie glanced at the clock it was 10.30pm.

"Michael, it's half 10" Eddie said.

"yeah, sorry, lost track of time" he said sitting on the opposite couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on to south park.

"I'll go say good night to Bella" Rachel said, and disappeared upstairs, she knocked on her door, and let herself in.

"Hay honey, I think it's bedtime" Rachel said.

"OK Rachel" she climbed into her bed and Rachel wrapped the covers around her and sat on the bed.

"You have a good night sleep darling" she kissed her head and watched her close her eyes. She looked incredibly sweet with her eyes closed and sleeping so peaceful.

Rachel left and went downstairs, she couldn't help but smile, she always wanted a family, and this seemed like the perfect family. The husband and teenage son watching TV in the living room whilst their 2 perfect daughters are asleep upstairs. If only it was real, she thought to herself.

Rachel sat next to Eddie on the sofa "That's her all tucked up in bed"

"Great, em, how about you get up to bed too mate" Eddie said to his son hopefully.

"What and leave you two without a chaperone, oh, and I told Danielle about you" Michael said as Eddie kissed Rachel who was getting a little embarrassed in front of Michael.

"All right, I'm off, no need to make me regurgitate my dinner" Michael said and got up.

"Michael, are you ready for everyone to know" Rachel asked, she didn't like sneaking around, but she had to do what was right for the kids.

"Yeah, I think I am" he said and left for his room

"Eddie, this, I mean all of this is amazing, I love you, and I love your kids" Rachel took his hand and kissed it.

"Rachel, I love you too, and I want to tell the world about us, our family, You, Me, Michael, Bella and Becca"

Rachel smiled "Eddie, I'm so happy"

"Rachel, Marry me" Eddie said unsure of where that came from, Rachel didn't know what to say, she did love him, but after Max, she wasn't sure what to say,

"em…"

**...**

Rachel suddenly started to think back to the last time she had a marriage proposal, she loved Max Tyler, at the time she was sure he was the right man for her.

_Rachel was at the top of the Eiffel tour, she couldn't believe she had just climbed all the way to the top giving her fear of heights, Max gave her a quick peck on the cheek and dropped to one knee. "Oh Max, please, not here" she said her face glowing a rather deep shade of red. "Rachel Mason, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and have lots of little babies, will you marry me". _

_Rachel had a quick look around her, all eyes were on her, she put her hands around his neck, and cuddled him tightly. "Yes Max, I would love to be your wife" she said._

"Rachel" she was brought back to reality by Eddies voice.

**...**

What had Eddie done, why did he do it like that, of course Rachel was going to say no, he sounded desperate, he hadn't planned it, not like he did with Suzanne.

"_Close you eyes" Eddie said as he led his lover to his intended destination. "Now open them" he said, as she took in the view before her, he had led her to the giants Causeway her favourite place, but she noticed he was down on one knee. She smiled eagerly at what was coming._

"_Suzanne Donnelly, I love you more than you could ever know, will you please marry me" he said._

"_Yes" she said, before squeeling in delight. It was quiet, and they found them selves cuddling and kissing before having the best sex of their lives yet._

Eddie, I love you, But, I don't want to marry you yet, its not no, just a maybe in a few months" Rachel said

"Oh"

"Eddie please, I'm just not ready yet, I do love you though, I just need a bit more time"

**...**

"Rachel kissed Eddie in an attempt to say Sorry, but I still love you, but he pulled away, he felt a little rejected.

"Eddie, I'm sorry, I do love you, but Max and I, we only split up a year ago, I love you, but I need time, to take it slow"

"OK Rachel, it's OK, I shouldn't have asked, I just really love you"

"And I love you too, it wasn't a no Eddie, it's just a not yet, I promise you, that we will get engaged just not yet"

He kissed her again, and before long she was in his bed, had she made a mistake should she have said yes.

**...**

Bella woke up the next morning, she wasn't feeling too great, and had a bit of a headache, she decided to go get her Dad, she opened his bedroom door, and was shocked for a second, why was Rachel in her Dad's bed, she wasn't meant to be there, they weren't married. Rachel woke up with the door opening, and seen Bella.

"Bella" Rachel was like a deer caught in the headlamps.

"Em, Hi Rachel" she said awkwardly, "I don't feel good" she said whilst moving closer to the bed, and Rachel was relieved that she had actually got up and put her pyjamas back on after they had sex. She got up from the bed and placed her hand on Bella's head, she was definitely burning up.

"Do you feel sick" Rachel asked.

"My head hurts, and I feel like im going to puke" she replied

"All right then, let's get you back to bed" Rachel said as she walked into the young girls room, and put her back to bed, by now Eddie was awake and had come to see what the commotion was.

"Hay love, what's wrong" Eddie said.

"I feel sick" Bella said.

"Eddie, she's burning up" Rachel said, and Eddie went down to get some Calpol for her. He brought it back up and gave it to her with some water as well.

"Daddy, why was Rachel in your bed" Bella asked, and both adults got rather red faced.

"Well, I got lonely" Rachel said trying to think up an excuse.

"You didn't have sex, did you, because your not married yet"

"Bella, would you like it if I married your Daddy"

"Yes, then I can have a new Mum, I'd like that a lot" Bella said, just before she threw up everywhere, but mostly over Rachel.

"I'm sorry" she cried, "I didn't mean to"

"It's OK Darling, nothing the washing machine won't fix, now try and get some sleep honey, off you go into Daddys bed"

Rachel went into the bathroom and got changed, she then threw her pyjamas and Bellas bedsheets into the washing machine, just before Rebecca woke up. "Mummy, can I play with Bella today" the little girl asked as Rachel got her dressed.

"Not today honey Bella's a little poorly"

"Can we make her a card, to cheer her up then"

"We can if you want" Rachel said as she put the little girls dress on and took her downstairs for breakfast.

Eddie went to the chemist to get some more calpol, he had run out and had a feeling he might be needing some more, he also bought a bottle of the under 6 formulae, just incase Becca ever got sick at his.

Michael came wondering down the stairs, he was getting used to seeing his headmistress in the kitchen, and now he didn't immediately think of her as his headmistress, but more as an Aunt or Mother.

"Good morning Michael" Rachel said, and Eddie came back from the chemist.

"Morning son" Eddie said as the 3 of them sat round the table.

"Michael, are you OK with me and you Dad?" Rachel asked

"Yep, I guess, I told you so last night, tell people if you want"

"Thanks mate, but what if Rachel and I were to take things a little further" Eddie said.

"I know you've been sleeping you his bed, but your sex life is private nothing to do with me"

This was Rachel's turn to get very embarrassed.

"Michael, what if Rachel and I were to get married" this wasn't what he was expecting, her staying over the odd night, and having sex he could live with, but marriage.

"Don't you think its's just a little early for that yet" Michael said.

"Well, we love one another, and neither of us are getting younger" Eddie said.

"Fine" Michael said "But your not my Mum, and never will be" he got up and stormed to his room, slamming every door on the way there.

Eddie went after him, he sat on his son's bed thinking about a time before.

_Suzanne and Eddie were at the Doctors, they had just been given the news that Suzannes cancer had returned, they couldn't believe it, Bella was only 9 months old._

_Eddie was trying to be strong, but he couldn't he broke down in tears, he and Suzanne were both hugged together with crying that seemed to be in unison. The Dr sat in his seat, feeling sad for the young family, this was the kind of news he hated giving._

"_What can we do, can we fight it" Eddie asked._

"_I'm sorry, but the cancer is too far advanced, there is nothing we can do" he replied his voice straight with no emotion, it was obvious he was used to giving people life changing news._

"_How long?" Suzanne asked_

"_6 months, a year if your lucky" he replied._

_They shook the Drs hand and left, they didn't want to go home yet, neither of them could face telling Suzannes parents, or Michael, how would they tell him._

"_Eddie, lets go to the Causway, where you proposed" Suzanne said, and Eddie agreed, it was a 3 hour drive from Sligo General hospital where they had heard the devastating news, but they drove, in silence. Neither of them felt the need to say anything yet._

_Eddie parked the car, it wasn't a nice sunny day like the day he proposed, instead it was gray and rain was starting to fall, but Suzanne didn't care, she didn't have time to worry about trivial things like the weather. She took Eddie's hand and walked out to the causeway._

"_Eddie, promise me, you won't put your life on hold, if you ever meet another woman, who loves you, and the kids, I want you to know that I'm happy for you" she said and Eddie nodded, he didn't need to say anything, it was understood._

"Dad, you OK" Michael said, "you just sat on my bed and haven't said anything".

Eddie told the story about that day to Michael, and he understood, that his Dad did deserve to be with Rachel, and if it's what his Mother had wanted then he too was happy with it.

They both went back downstairs.

"Rachel, I'm sorry" Michael said, "I would be happy for both you and Dad if you got married"

"Married" Becca said excitedly "Can I get a pretty dress" the little girl said, and they smiled.

"Yes you can" Eddie said lifting her up and putting her on his shoulders.

Rachel was happy, she loved Eddie, and she knew, he was nothing like Max, she had nothing to worry about.

**...**

After breakfast, Rachel went up to check on Bella, she was lying in her bed, fast asleep. Rachel walked over and sat on the end of the bed with her, she felt her head and was glad the temperature had came down, she gently stroked her hair, and eventually she woke up.

"Rachel, can I get out of bed?" she asked her voice weak.

"Yes you can, have you got a sore throat"

"Yes, I still feel sick, but better" Rachel smiled "well, that's good honey, and I have some wonderful news, your Dad, and I, well, we're going to get married" Rachel said. Bella was over the moon, she would finally have someone she could call a Mum.

"I'm so happy, I could scream, if my throat wasn't so sore" Bella said jokingly, but she went downstairs, where the family celebrated. Rachel couldn't believe how quickly this had all happened, she met him just over a week ago, and now, she was going to be his wife.

Eddie was sitting with Becca in the living room, he looked through her bag of toys that she always brought and came across "The tiger who came to Tea", that was Bella's favourite book when she was a little girl. "Oh" Eddie said "I know another little girl who loved this book" he told the toddler in front of him.

"Who" she asked excitedly.

"Bella" he said, "when she was little that was her favourite book, her Mummy used to read it to her"

"Her Mummy, Who's her Mummy?"

Bella came in and heard Rebeccas question. "That's my Mum" she said taking the photo of the fireplace. "See, that's me when I was a tiny baby, and my Mum, that's my Dad"

"Eddie" she shouted excitedly when she recognised him.

"Yep, and that is my big brother"

"Michael" Becca exclaimed proudly.

"Yes" Bella said and put the photo away.

"Where is your Mummy?"

Bella looked between the adults, she wasn't sure what to say, but Eddie was just lost in thought.

_He had just came home from the hospice, and walked into his house, Suzannes parents were waiting eagerly for news, they knew it wasn't long for her, but Eddie didn't want to tell them over the phone, that wouldn't be fair, so he drove home._

"_Eddie" Patricia said running out of the living room, "I've been tying to call you" she said, but she could sense all was not well._

"_Im sorry, wheres Mike" he said._

"_He's just changed Bella and put her down for a nap, come on love lets go into the kitchen, have a nice cup of tea" she said as though Tea would fix everything, of course it wouldn't a cup of Tea wouldn't bring Suzanne back._

"_She's gone Patricia, shes dead" he said his eyes filling with tears._

_Mike came downstairs with Michael who was running around, hyper as usual._

"_Daddy" he shouted and jumped on him. "Daddy, are you crying?" he asked, and Eddie replied with a nod._

"_Why?"_

_He picked the 5 year old up, and sat him on his knee. "Well, you know Mummy was very sick"_

"_Yes, that's why she had to go to the special place to live" he said_

"_Yes, but Michael, Mummy was very tired, she had to go to sleep, but she won't wake up"_

"_But, Daddy, I wanted to show her my drawing that I made" he said, not quiet understanding._

"_I know you do Buddy, but I bet she can see it, Shes in Heaven now, and can see everything you do all the time"_

"_But, what if I want to see her?"_

"_Michael, you can't" he said, and that was enough for him, Michael ran off to his room, hid under the covers of his bed, and didn't come out for a long time, no matter how much coaxing they did._

_Patricia told him, to leave him, it was just his way of coping and dealing with it._

"Dad" Bella said waving her hands in front of him.

"Oh sorry, was miles away" Eddie said.

"So, where is your Mummy?"

"She is in Heaven Becca, with the angels" Eddie said.

"My goldfish went to Heaven when it died" Becca exclaimed, which made everyone have a little laugh.

Bella seen, Rebecca's book sitting and picked it up, "I remember this" she said and Rachel looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, that is Rebecca's favourite" Rachel said.

"And Bella's her Mummy used to read her it too" Becca said, as though that made them the same.

"Do you remember?" Eddie asked, he was unaware that this was her only memory of her Mum. Tears started to fill in her eyes.

"Yes, but, it's the only thing I remember" she said a little upset with herself for not remembering more.

"Oh, come on baby" Eddie said as he hugged her tight, "Shhh, it's Ok"

Rachel took Rebecca out to the park for a while, so Eddie could spend some time alone with Bella, they didn't say much, he just sat with her on the couch and soothed her till she fell asleep again then put a blanket over her and let her sleep.

**...**

Rachel and Becca came home from the part, after Rachel had spent what felt like an eternity pushing her daughter on the swings. Bella was still asleep on the sofa with Eddie sitting next to her.

"Hay, is she OK?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, she's fine, just all this talk of her Mum, it always has upset her"

"Well, that's understandable Eddie"

"She seems to always have questions just now about her Mum"

"That's natural Eddie, everyone wants to know where they come from"

"I know, but I can't bring myself to tell her the truth"

"I don't understand what you mean" Rachel said as Eddie stroked his daughter face.

"She doesn't know that Suzanne was advised by the Doctors to have an abortion, but refused, I don't think she could cope knowing the truth" Eddie said as he looked down to his daughter who was peacefully asleep or so he thought.

"Eddie, are you going to tell her?"

"I don't want to, I mean Michael knows, but she was always too young to explain it too, he didn't find out till he was 12, I just can't I know she would blame it on herself, but it wasn;t her fault" Eddie said.

"No, it wasn't, Eddie she's just a little girl and what happened, well, she's not to blame, but you have to tell her the truth, she has to hear it from you, not someone else years down the line"

"I know, but today, she was happy about us getting married, maybe in a couple of days" Eddie said.

"Ok, but don't leave it too long" Rachel said, neither she or Eddie were aware that she had just heard the entire conversation.

**...**

Eddie got up and went into the kitchen, and was soon followed by Rachel "you just can't leave me alone for 2 seconds" he said whilst grabbing her hips and pulling he closer towards him, making Becca giggle as she attempted to make Bella;s card, although all it was as of yet was a bit of card folded not quiet right with some crayon scribbles.

"Oh, Bella's awake" Rachel said as she seen her go upstairs, she walked into Michaels room.

"You can just keep away from me, I don't want your germs" he said joking, but Bella just started to cry.

"What's wrong Bella, I'll go get Dad" he said in concern for his little sister, although they often didn't see eye to eye, he did love her.

"No, don't get him, he lied to me, and so did you" she said angrily.

"About what, I'm confused"

"About Mum, she died because I was born, right"

"Well, I don't know, Dad said she could have had an abortion"

"And if she did, Mum would still be here"

"Yeah I guess" Michael said "But…." He was cut off by Bella running into her room and slamming the door shut.

"What was that" Rachel said when she heard the noise.

"A door Rachel, you get used to it" he said.

"Well, I'll go take these clean sheets up to Bella" Rachel said. Eddie sat down next to Rebecca and helped her to draw a teddy bear.

Rachel knocked on Bella's door "GO AWAY" she screamed.

"Bella, whats wrong honey, I have your bed sheets" Rachel said

"Oh, it's you, I thought you were one of the lying pigs" she said as Rachel opened the door.

Rachel could tell she had been crying, in fact she looked devastated.

"Darling, whats wrong?" Rachel said.

"You know the thing Dad was telling you in the living room" Bella said.

"You, you weren't asleep" Rachel said as she sat next to her on the bed and put her arm around her.

"Dad, he lied to me, and so did Michael, and Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Colin" Bella cried into Rachels shoulder.

"They didn't lie, they just didn't tell you, they thought you wouldn't understand that you were too young"

"A lie of omission is still a lie, and I'm not too young"

"Why don't you talk to your Daddy"

"NO" Bella screamed

"It's not fair, I didn't get to remember Mummy, not like Michael did, and it's all my fault she died"

Eddie had came up the stairs and heard his daughters last statement.

"Bella, it's not your fault" Eddie said calmly.

"GO AWAY" she screamed again.

"Bell, please, your angry and upset I get that"

"Just go" she asked again.

"Honey, it wasn't your fault, your Mum got sick, and made her decision, you know, if she didn't get pregnant, she wouldn't have found out she had cancer, she would probably have died earlier" Eddie said in an attempt to make his daughter feel better.

"But if she did what the Doctors and what you probably wanted, she would still be here"

"Bella, she is still here, every time I look at you I see her, a bit of your Mum lives on in you and Michael, you are her legacy, and this is what she wanted, so please forgive me" Eddie said, Bella gave him a big cuddle, she still felt bad, like it was her fault, but at the same time she felt relieved to finally know the truth.

Becca soon came wondering up the stairs.

"I made you a card, its got a bear, but Eddie drew that, that's why it's ears are funny, and I drew the fairy see" she said pointing to a scribble.

"Aww, Thank you Becca" Bella said before giving her a hug.

**...**

Eddie explained to Michael what had just happened with his sister, and he agreed that Bella wasn't to blame, he knew that none of this was her fault.

Rachel decided to go and order some dinner from the local restaurant instead of cooking, and they were soon all sitting in the Dining room around the table.

Bella wasn't really eating, but more picking at hers.

"What's wrong love, you not hungry?" Rachel asked as Bella picked at her macaroni.

"Not really"

"Are you still feeling sick?" Eddie asked

"No, I'm Ok," she replied.

"Well, eat up then" Eddie instructed and she did.

"Mummy" Bella said very seriously "Can a tiger come here for tea"

Rachel laughed.

"I don't think so love, we don't get Tigers living here"

"Oh, but Kayla said she seen one" Kayla was Becca's best friend, her Mum was one of the dinner ladies at the school, her daughter also went to the crèche in Waterloo Road"

"Oh, where did she see one?" Michael asked.

"At the Zoo" Becca replied as though the answer was obvious.

"Well, its to be nice tomorrow, how about we go to Chester, go to the zoo" Eddie said.

"Can we, can we please" Becca shouted excitedly.

"Sure, why not, if Bella's better" Rachel said, and Becca wouldn't talk about anything else for the rest of the night, she was incredibly excited.

After dinner, Rachel and Rebecca went home. Bella sat with her Dad watching TV, and Michael was off out with his mates.

After she put Bella to bed, she sat in the living room when her phone rang.

"Hi Mel" Rachel said when she heard her sister on the line.

"Rachel, I was just wondering, can I come and stay for a couple of weeks with Phil, during the Easter holidays"

"Yes, you can, of course you can, I think Rebecca needs to see her Aunt and Big cousin again, and Jane would love to see you I'm sure"

**...**

Bella woke up the next morning with the phone ringing, she got up, and ran downstairs picking it up.

"Hello Grandma" she said when she heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"Bella, how are you?" Patricia asked, she missed her Grandkids all the way over in England, and love nothing more than when they came to say for Easter every year.

"Good Grandma, I can't wait to come over and see you all"

"How's School Honey"

"Fine, let it was last time we spoke" she said giggling whilst her Father took the phone off her.

After Eddie and Michael had both spoken to Patricia, and Mike, they got read went to church at 12, where they were surprised to see Rachel and Rebecca. Bella walked down the aisle until she got to the pews they were at and sat next to them.

"Hi" she said brightly.

"Good morning" Rachel said, happily. They sat through the service, and then it was time to go. Rachel had walked to the Church and Eddie had gotten Bella's old car seat ready for Rebecca, the 5 of them set off for their Day in the zoo.

The Drive took over an hour, and Rebecca was starting to get impatient.

"Are we nearly there yet Mummy?" she asked, in reality they were less than half way there.

"No Darling" Rachel said, "We still have a while to go"

"All right, how about you look for a yellow car, first person to see one gets a bar of chocolate later" Eddie said, this got her attention, she loved chocolate. For the next 20 minutes, she looked out the windows scanning the motorway for cars.

"Look Look, theres a ello car" the little girl screamed in delight.

"Well so it is" Eddie said, now he had another 10 minutes to think of something to do with her.

"Becca, why don't we play I spy" Isabella said, this contented her, and soon they arrived at the zoo.

After another argument over who paid for the zoo tickets, and everyone behind them in the queue getting very annoyed, they finally paid half each.

"Sorry Eddie" to the man at the desk before they headed into the Zoo.

"Where's the Tigers, Where's the tigers" Becca shouted her voice full of excitement.

"Well, I don't know, we will walk round and see what other animals we see first" Eddie said.

They started on their trek round the zoo, Becca thought the Apes were funny, the were running around mad, and kept hitting the glass. The walked up to the next part and seen the elephants.

"Look its elphants" Becca screamed.

"You mean Elephants" Bella corrected her, but she was just too excited, she had never seen these animals for real before.

"They are so big" she exclaimed.

After what felt like ages in the zoo, they finally came across the Tigers, which Becca was overjoyed with. They were behind glass instead of behind a fence, and one of them was walking up and down, looking at all the people.

"Mummy, ask him if he will come for Tea?" Becca said, causing everyone who heard her to laugh.

"No Darling, that's just a story, this is a real live Tiger, which is very dangerous" Rachel said, just as he roared giving the little girl a fright.

They walked round to the souvenir shop, and after Becca got a stuffed Tiger, and the older Kids a Key ring and mug, Bella walked over to the stand with leaflets, she seen one about Weddings, she picked it up and Ran over to her Dad and Rachel.

"Look they do weddings here" she exclaimed.

Rachel whispered to Eddie "Please, I don't want to get married in a zoo" she said and he laughed.

"No, I agree something more traditional" he said and she nodded.

"Dad, when are you guys getting Married?" Michael asked.

"Well, haven't really thought about it yet, I think we should wait a while, quiet a long while" Rachel said.

"How long's long?" Bella asked.

"Maybe 2 years" Rachel said "You know planning a wedding takes a long time" She added.

"Yeah, but I'll help, it doesn't take that long really, I though it would be in the summer" Bella said.

"Yeah, and Dad you were right, neither of you are getting any younger, what's the point in waiting 2 years" Michael added.

"Ohi, that's enough of that, Your Father is the only old one around here" Rachel said jokingly.

They made their way to the car, and after everyone was in, Becca fell asleep cuddling into her new stuffed toy.

"Dad, is Rachel and Becca coming to Ireland with us?" Bella asked.

"Ireland?" Rachel questioned

"Yeah, we go over at Easter every year to visit Suzannes Parents, I haven't told them about you yet, but I'm sure it would be fine if you came, we could stay at a hotel instead of their house" Eddie said.

"Em, I can't," as much as Rachel wanted to go, and was scared of meeting Suzannes Parents too, she had to stay home, she had promised her sister and nephew that they could come and stay, but she was hoping that Eddie and the kids would have met Mel and Philip. "It's just my Sister is coming up to stay for a while at Easter, with her son"

"Ah, that's OK" to be honest it was a relief for Eddie, he wasn't sure how Patricia and Suzanne would take to Rachel.

The Easter Holidays soon arrived, and Isabella was excited about going back to Ireland for a while, this is the Place she loved so much. She was born here, it was where her Mum grew up, and as much as she pretended she hated it, she loved nothing more than to put on her Wellies and go off out to Milk the cows.

"Dad, I don't understand why we can't just fly there" she moaned, she loved going home, but the trip took so long by Ferry.

"I explain this to the pair of you every year, we take too much stuff there and home again to fly, and you know I hate flying" he explained.

They both of course knew he hated to fly, they remembered the time they went to Spain, and he took so many sedatives they couldn't wake him up on the plane.

Once the Car, and the roof box was all packed they set on their way to Liverpool, which would take a few hours.

Bella was sat in the back with her Nintendo DS, as was Michael. Eddie tried talking to them, but they were too engrossed in other things. Once they had got to Liverpool, they got the ferry across to Dublin, where they would spend the night before driving North.

Eddie opened the door to the hotel and dumped their cases.

"Dad, can we go shopping" Bella asked.

"What, Bella not yet, let's just maybe have a sleep, it's been a long drive"

"But, I can go out myself, I know where we are" This was true, after coming to Dublin at least once a year her entire life, she did know her way around the City.

"Michael, go on out with your sister" Eddie said, and the two kids set off around Dublin, they went to Eddie Rockets for some lunch, before walking up O'Connell street and having a wonder around the town, they walked up to Phonix Park before heading back.

The next Day, Eddie got up early, he left a note for the kids saying he was going into Town, and soon found himself at a jewellers, he wanted to buy Rachel a ring. He wanted to propose again, but this time properly. After what felt like forever he found the perfect ring. White Gold, with one rather large diamond in the Centre twisted inside the ring, and two smaller diamonds at the side. He had done his homework, one day Rachel had spent at his, he had gotten hold of one of her rings, that she wore on her ring finger on her right hand, he had taken it to get it sized, and knew exactly what size to get.

Once he had made his purchase, he walked to one of the many gift shops, and bought some toys for Becca.

Later that day, they arrived at Patricia and Mikes Farm.

"Grandma" Bella shouted as she got out the car and ran to her Grandmother.

"Oh, look at you" Patricia said "Getting all grown up" she commented at her Granddaughter, before giving her Grandson a hug. "Oh Michael, are you breaking all the girls hearts" she said, and he laughed.

"No" he replied back slightly embarrassed.

"So, have you got a Girlfriend?" Mike asked his Grandson.

"Em, Yeah, her names Danielle" he said, Mike patted his Grandson on the back before they headed into the house.

Once they had put their things in their rooms, Bella came downstairs with her wellies on. "Grandma, can I go milk the cows" she asked. They did have a machine to do it, but Bella always liked doing it for real, so whenever she was here, that was always her job.

"Course you can, lets go" Patricia said as they headed out.

Once they were done, they sat on a bench in the garden. "I was thinking, that while you were here we could go shopping"

"Em, No Thanks Grandma, the shops in Town are old fashioned, and Rachel took me shopping last week"

"Rachel?" Patricia asked, "Who's Rachel?"

"Em, she's Dad's girlfriend, I though you knew"

"No Love, I didn't" Patricia was trying to control her anger, she wasn't angry that Eddie had a new Girlfriend, but that she was just hearing about it.

"She's really nice Grandma"

"I'm glad, she's nice" Patricia said.

"Are you angry at Dad?"

"No, I'm not angry Honey, why would I be"

"Because, Dad has a new Girlfriend, I though you wouldn't like it"

"Of course not honey, now, lets get in, and cleaned up for dinner" Patricia said.

They went into the house, and Bella walked upstairs to get changed, they were going out to the local pub for dinner. Patricia found Eddie sitting reading a book in the living room.

"Eddie"

"Hi Patricia, Was Bella OK with the Cows?" he asked

"Yeah, but she told me about Rachel"

"Ah, I was going to tell you, I just haven't found the right time, are you OK with it"

"Yes, I was a little surprised, but it's time to move on, and I know Suzanne wanted you to be happy"

"You'll love her Pat, she's wonderful and her little girl is just divine"

"I'm sure she is, I just worry about you Eddie, you know your like a Son to me"

Eddie smiled, before hugging the woman who he thought of as a mother as well.

"Pat, I need to tell you, I do love Rachel, and well, I bought a ring in Dublin"

"Your going to propose?" she asked.

He didn't want to say that he already had, so he just answered with a simple "Yes"

Rachel was sitting at home when she heard a Car come down her Drive, she looked out of the window and seen her sisters car. "Becca, Auntie Mel and Philip" are here she called, and Becca came running out of the Dining room where she had been playing.

Rachel opened the door and gave her sister a hug "It's so good to see you Mel" Rachel said.

"Hmm, and look at you, So, who is he?" Mel asked.

"What, how did you know"

"I can tell, when you've been having Sex, you change, become happier"

Rachel smiled as she went out to help Philip with the cases. After everyone was unpacked they went out for Dinner and met with Dale and Jane.

"Can't believe you both are going out with Policemen" Mel said laughing.

Mel was glad of her sisters company, she had just gone through a Bad Breakup, but once the 2 weeks were up, she was glad to have her house back again. She loved Mel, but she was hard to live with.

Just after Mel and Phil had left, Rachel went to check her Email, she had one from Ria at the LEA, with some announcements, one of which was that a new Head Teacher had been appointed to John Fosters, "Oh no" Rachel said to herself when she seen his name it was Max Tyler.


	14. Chapter 14

Eddie and the kids arrived home, after a long day of driving, but Bella had been so happy, she got so much stuff in Ireland for Dancing, new shoes and a new dress, her old one was a little short getting, and her shoes were the super flexi ones that she had been wanting for ages.

As Eddie drove into the Drive way Bella jumped out the car with her brother not far behind and ran up to the front door. There was an extra car in the drive way which they recognised as Rachels Audi TT.

"Not so fast you two" Eddie shouted as Rachel opened the door and they ran inside.

Rachel laughed at the site of Eddie trying to carry all the cases in himself.

"You'll hurt your back Eddie" she said walking up and giving him a quick peck causing him to drop the cases. He put his now free hands around her and kissed her deepily, it had been too long.

"So Miss Mason, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked

"Well, I thought I'd get you some messages in, and I missed you" she said.

Eddie smiled and Rachel helped him bring the bags and cases into the house.

"So how was your sisters visit?" Eddie asked

"It was nice, but it was nicer when she left" Rachel joked.

Rebecca walked over to Eddie "Did you get me a present?" she asked.

"Rebecca, that is rude" Rachel scolded.

"Sorry" she said to Eddie and climbed onto his lap.

"Well, it's your lucky day" he said opening on of the cases and pulling out her toys from Dublin.

"Thank you Eddie" she shrieked in delight running off to show Bella.

Eddie looked at Rachel, she seemed tense, there was something wrong.

"Rachel, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, it's Max, he's got a new job, as Head Teacher at John Fosters, I don't know what to do, he has no idea I live here, I don't want him near Rebecca"

"He's her Father Rachel, you need to talk to him, find out what he want's if he doesn't want contact with her then you need to make sure it stays that way, get some professional help"

"I know, he left us once, I know it sounds horrible, but I hope he doesn't want her, it would make things easier"

"You need to talk to him Rachel, if you want me to be there I will"

"Thanks Eddie" she said cuddling him, she felt better now that he knew, and she knew he would stand by her.

**...**

Bella came down stairs, she wanted to show Rachel her new dress.

"Hi Rachel" she said cheerily giving her a big hug.

"Oh Darling, did you have a good time" Rachel said.

"Yep, look what I got" she pulled out her dress, and held it up to her body.

"Wow, that is very pretty" Rebecca said as she came bounding in.

"Yes it is" Rachel agreed, and Bella pulled more things from her case.

"I got this for you" she said handing her a pen which said Ráichéal "It's your name in Gaelic" she explained

"Wow, I love it honey" Rachel was chuffed that Bella thought about her when she was away.

"Well, we better get going" Rachel said, "Get this little one off to bed" she picked up Rebecca who started to cry.

"I want to stay here" she cried, she was getting tired and starting to get a little cranky.

"We have to go home honey" Rachel said.

"Rachel your more than welcome to stay" Eddie said

"Please Mummy" she said "I have pyjamas already"

Yhat was true, Rachel and Rebecca had spent so much time here recently that they both had spare clothes and things.

"OK Rebecca, but it's bed time now, so let's go get you in the bath" Rachel said as she took her upstairs.

Eddie was getting his things ready for work the next day, the kids both had school to go to and Rachel wanted to give Max a call, before they had to meet officially.

Eddie was working the next day, and the morning was not going well so far. Both Rachel and Eddie had stayed up far too late the night before and both of them slept through the alarm, they were only awoken when Rebecca came running into their room bouncing on the bed, it was 8am already.

"Jesus" Rachel said "I have a meeting in 30 minutes" she jumped out of bed and into the shower.

"What" Eddie said glancing at the clock, he was supposed to be in work for 8. He jumped out of bed pulled his clothes on and ran into the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth before shouting at his kids to get up and dressed.

Bella and Michael got up slowly they were not looking forward to their first day back.

"Bella hurry up" Eddie shouted.

After a while they were all dressed and downstairs.

"Dad whats for breakfast?" Bella asked

"Cereal" he said chucking her the box, she poured some cornflakes and Rachel came downstairs dressed with Rebecca.

"I really need to go Rachel, can you take Michael" Eddie asked.

"Yes, course I can" Michael groaned.

"Can you drop me at the spar" he replied.

"Michael I thought you were OK with us" Eddie said

"I am just don't want to be dropped of in school by the head, anyway Danielle knows"

"Right Bella, come one, lets get to school" Eddie said to his youngest daughter, he dropped her off, and Rachel dropped Michael at the Spar.

"You want some breakfast?" Michael asked

"No thanks, Im not a breakfast person" Rachel replied

Once Rachel got to school she put Becca into the nursery and phoned Max, she had to speak to him, and tell him herself before someone else told him.

**...**

Eddie dropped his daughter off at school, before heading to the station, he ran to the locker room, got changed and went to talk to the Sergeant coming off shift, to find out about any developments. He was glad everything had been all quiet, which made a pleasant change.

Rachel dropped Michael off before heading to her office to call Max. She picked up the phone, and called John Fosters. She hoped he wasn't in, but once she spoke to the receptionist, she found he was in.

"Max Tyler speaking" he said his voice causing Rachel to shudder, it was as cold and boring as ever.

"Max, it's Rachel" she said.

"Rachel who?"

"Em, Rachel Mason, your ex wife" she said

"Rachel, how did you find me" he asked slightly angered, he thought he had got rid of her when they got divorced.

"I'm head teacher at Waterloo Road, I heard you had taken over at John Fosters. I just thought that we should talk, if we are both going to be living close, and working close"

"Oh come off it Rachel, you followed me here"

"What, no, Max I've been here for almost a year now, I just want to know where we stand, do you want to see Rebecca or not"

"Of course I do Rachel, but I thought after everything that happened with Philip you wouldn't want me to be near her"

"She's your daughter Max, I just don't want her to get hurt"

"Rachel, I would never hurt her, but how, should we do this"

"We do it right, I'll call my lawyer, get them to write up a formal custody plan, I'll send it to your Lawyer"

"Thank you Rachel, look how about we go for a drink, catch up on old times" Max said, he had softened slightly to her.

"No Max, I think we should keep our relationship to work and Rebecca only, besides, I'm seeing someone, I'll have my lawyer call you" Rachel said before hanging up.

Michael was dropped off at the spar where he met Dom and Bolton.

"All right Mike" Bolton said patting him on the back

"What you up to guys" Michael said

"Not much, was that Mason's car you got out of" Dom asked

"Eh, yeah, she, em, well she"

"Is she your girl friend" Bolton asked jokingly

"No, she's my Dad's girlfriend," he said as he started to walk towards the school.

"Where you going, Towns that way" Bolton said

"Em, well, I better go to school" Michael replied.

"Nah Mate, you want to come into Town with us" Dom said, and Michael reluctantly agreed, following his friends.

**...**

Once they were in Town, Michael started to feel slightly guilty, he didn't want to disappoint anyone, so he made an excuse and headed back to school.

He got there too late, he missed registration, and part of English, he arrived late to Mr Trenemans class.

"Your late young man" Andrew said

"Sorry" Michael said before taking the seat next to Paul.

"Do you think it's expectable to just walk in, with no reason for being late"

"I apologised" Michael stated

"You can have a lunchtime detention for your lateness" Michael nodded, and got on with his essay they were writing.

Eddie and Smithy were in the patrol car, driving down the high street. They had been talking about Jane, Smithy was in love with her, and the two of them were getting on great. Eddie was glad, he shouldn't have favourites but he did like Dale, reminded him a lot of himself.

"Should they not be in school" Smithy said, pointing to a couple of kids who were obviously up to no good.

"Yep, they should, Bolton and Dom, if I remember right, lets drive round the back and get them" Eddie said.

What Eddie and Smithy hadn't realised was the Dom had just stolen some stuff from the shop.

"Ohi, you two" Eddie said as they approached the two boys, who took to their heels and ran.

Eddie started to run after them, followed by Smithy. Bolton ran one way and Smithy followed, Eddie ran after Dom, but couldn't keep up, so went to where Smithy was.

"Right Bolton, what's going on" Eddie asked.

"Nothing, we ain't done nothing"

"Then, why did you run" Eddie asked

"Because , Well, I don't know, I just followed Dom"

"Search him PC Smith" Eddie said. Thankfully for Bolton, they didn't find anything. Bolton was facing Eddie.

"Watch out" Bolton shouted, but it was too late Dom had an Iron Bar, and hit Eddie across the head.

Eddie hit the ground, and Smithy ran to his side, but Dom ran off. Smithy called for backup and an Ambulance, but Eddie was unconscious.

**...**

It was Lunch Time and Eddie was just going into A&E, and Smithy had taken Bolton down to the station, and another officer was about to take him back to school.

Colin was at work when he heard his phone go, he didn't recognise the number, but answered anyway. It was Saint Hughes, he had been told about his brother since he was next of Kin,

Colin went to the hospital, Eddie was unconscious, but Stable which was a relief to him, he thought it would be best to get the kids from School.

Rachel was sitting in her office when Andrew came in.

"Andrew, have you had a good day" Rachel asked.

"Yes, my first class was quiet, we have No Bolton or Dom today, and Michael was late, missed half the class, he's in the cooler just now"

"Wait, Michael was late, that's not possible I drove him to, well near to school" Rachel stated.

"He was late, missed more than half my class" Andrew said and Rachel made a mental note to have a talk with him later, but it would have to wait as someone had just knocked her door.

It was A policeman with Bolton.

"Miss Mason, we have had a little incident, this boy and Dominic Campbell were found in the high street, after a chase, Dominic assaulted one of our officers"

"What, which officer" Rachel asked worriedly, but the policeman did not need to answer, Rachel's office door flew opened and Bella ran in.

"Rachel, it's Daddy, he's hurt" she shouted with Colin behind her. The colour drained from Rachel's face.

"Andrew can you please take Bolton to the cooler, and bring Michael Lawson here" she said as she hugged Bella who was in tears.

Once Michael was in Rachel's office they went to the hospital, and left Andrew to deal with Bolton and the Police.

**...**

Rachel got into her Car with Bella, and Michael got into Colin's car.

"Rachel, will Daddy be OK" Bella asked, but Rachel didn't know the answer to that question.

"I don't know honey, but we'll be there soon" She said trying to reassure the little girl next to her. They arrived at the hospital, and after they got shown to where he was, everyone was shocked. Eddie was asleep, his head had a bandage wrapped around it, and he was wired up to a machine.

"What's that for?" Michael asked

"It's just to monitor you Dad" the nurse said simply and Bella sat on the chair next to him and took his hand.

Colin and Rachel went outside to speak to the nurse, who explained that Eddie was not in a coma, he was simply sleeping, and in a stable condition. The Nurse explained that they would have to wait until he woke up to see if their was any permanent damage.

Rachel went back into the room with Colin and stood behind Bella, Michael was sat in an opposite seat. Rachel had never seen him so upset before, she seen the tears starting to flow from his eyes.

"The Nurse said he's just asleep" Rachel said "he's not in a coma" she added

"So, he'll be OK" Michael said.

"We don't know yet, we need to wait for him to wake up" Colin said.

"Who hurt him" Michael asked.

"He was chasing a couple of kids, one of them hit him on the head" Rachel explained, without mentioning who did it yet.

Bella looked at her Dad, and seen his eyes flutter.

"Dad, he's wakening up" Bella shouted happily.


	15. Chapter 15

Eddie woke up, and after the Dr had explained what had happened to him, with Rachel by his side, the kids came in and after hugs from their Dad and reassurance that he was OK, they were all made to leave by the nurse.

Colin and Rachel had decided that she should go home with the kids, as Colin had a fitness class to take that evening.

Rachel went to pick up Rebecca before heading back to Eddies house.

Once they were back at home, Michael's phone chimes, he flipped it open, and seen a message from Bolton, who explained about Dom.

"Rachel, it was Dom, who hurt Dad, wasn't it" he said, half asking, but at the same time he knew it was true.

"Michael, who told you that" Rachel asked.

"Bolton, so, is it true"

"Yes, but you are not to retaliate, he will be dealt with, the police will make sure of that" Rachel replied.

"It's my fault" Michael said as he sat on the sofa next to Rachel.

"Michael, how can you say that"

"Dom, I told him about you and Dad, but he, well Dom, he fancies you"

Rachel started to blush, how could he say that.

"Oh Michael, don't be daft"

"Rachel, it's true, Can't see it myself, it's a bit gross, but he was jealous that you are with Dad"

Michael got up and left to go and text Danielle.

**Michaels POV**

I couldn't believe that Dom would do something so drastic, he hurt my Dad, all because he has fantasies about Older Woman, is that sick or what.

I couldn't let him get away with it, no chance, he was going to pay. I text Danielle, to let her know my Dad would be OK, she had been worried, she really was a sweet girl, and I liked her a lot.

I then went upstairs to get ready, I knew Rachel wouldn't let me out without a fight, but this had to be done.

"Rachel, I'm going out for a bit" I said as I walked into the living room, where she was sitting reading with Rebecca.

"No, you haven't had dinner yet, I'm going to phone Chinese, and by then it will be too late to go out"

"I'm not hungry" I replied as I walked towards the door.

"Michael, please, stay" she said with desperation in her eyes, she knew what I was up to, of course she did, she wasn't thick.

"Look, your not my Mum, and I'm just going to see Danielle" I said walking towards the door.

"Michael, do not go looking for Dom, do you understand" she said in a tone I had never heard before, it had authority like she used in school, but at the same time it has a hint of worry and desperations, she was worried about me, but there was no reason, I was just going to sort him out.

I tried to blank her out and left, Dom better just hope that I can't find him.

**Bella's point of view**

I could hear them shouting downstairs, Rachel and Michael, why were they arguing. I wasn't going to school tomorrow, My Dad was getting out of hospital, I wanted to be there when he did, and if I wasn't going to school then I could paint my nails. I found my pink sparkly nail polish and went downstairs, maybe Rachel would do it for me.

"Where's Michael gone?" I asked as I entered the room.

"To see Danielle" Rachel said, but she seemed on edge.

"Is everything Ok?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, now dinner, what do you want from the Chinese?"

"Chow mein" I said, and Rachel went to the phone.

"Oh Pretty" Rebecca said to me as she seen my nail polish.

"Mummy, me too, me want pretty nails" she said, Rachel came back over and looked at my fingers, she didn't seem happy.

"Bella, I thought you were not allowed nail polish in school" she said

"I'm not, but I'm not going to school tomorrow, I want to go get Daddy" I said, as I continued to paint my nails.

"Bella honey, you still have to go to school, Daddys not getting out till the after noon, now take it off" she said to me.

"No, it's only light I won't get in trouble" I said, I loved nail polish and makeup, I loved how all the girls in high school got to wear it, and that would be me soon.

"Fine, but if you get into trouble, you were warned" she said, and I happily went back to my nails and turned the TV to Cbbc, Dead Gorgeous was about to start.

Our Dinner came and after we ate it, Rachel took Rebecca up to get ready for bed, when the door of the house burst open, it was Michael, and he was covered in blood coming out of his side, I screamed as the blood trickled through his fingers as he clutched his leg.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rachel's POV**

I had just got Rebecca to fall asleep when I heard the door open. Thank God Michael is home, I started to think, but was interrupted from my thoughts by and almighty scream. I ran down stairs, and seen a trail of blood leading from the front door, through the hall and into the living room, I followed it, and found Michael clutching his leg. I grabbed the house phone, started to call 999 whilst calling for Bella to get the first Aid box from the kitchen.

The Police and Ambulance were on their way, and Bella was back with the box, I pulled out two bandages, got Bella to hold one to the wound on his side, and the other on his leg, whilst I called Jane. Colin was working, I knew his phone wouldn't be with him.

Jane agreed to come right away, she was out with Smithy tonight, but it was no surprise when they both arrived at the house very quickly.

I changed the bandages, they were already saturated with blood, and the ambulance came, and took Michael and I away, whilst Jane stayed with Bella and Rebecca.

We got to A and E, and I stood worried in the waiting room, this was a bad day, and I just hoped it was not going to get any worse.

**Michael's POV**

The Pain was unbelievable, I had never felt anything so bad, it was Dom who had done it, not before I gave him a bit of a kicking, but he stabbed me twice, that was way worse, and I was scared, Bella and Rachel's faces in the house, they were both in shock, and my Dad, he was going to worry. I lay on the bed as a Dr started to look at my wounds.

"You have been very lucky" he said, "both are just superficial, missed all veins and arteries, just stitch it up and some Antibiotics, you'll be fine, and we'll give you some pain killers" he said, and I smiled. A nurse came in, she was hot, I had never seen anyone so hot, she was only about 23, and she looked so nice. She was nice to me, asked me questions about my life, about football, but I was engrossed in her. She started to stitch me up, but the pain killers they had given me had made me a bit out of it, I didn't feel a thing, and then I fell asleep.

**Bella's POV**

I was scared, the blood, I had never seen so much blood, and it was all over my hands, Michael and Rachel had left, I was here with Jane, it was the first time I had met her, but I knew Smithy. I ran to the bathroom and started to wash the blood off my hands. Then Smithy came in.

"Are you OK?" he asked

"Fine" I said.

"Are you sure" Jane asked me from outside the door.

"Yeah, I just don't want him to die" I said as tears started to pool in my eyes.

"I'm sure the Dr's will do everything they can, but how about, we go watch some TV" Dale said, and I agreed, not wanting to breakdown in front of them.

Jane put TV on, and we sat and watched in silence for what seemed like hours, and then, the door opened, it was Rachel.

"Is he going to be OK?" I asked quickly before she could even get her coat off.

"Yes Darling, he'll get out tomorrow too, it's just a cut, nothing bad" she said.

I smiled, I was so glad my big brother was OK, even if he was a pain in the bum sometimes.

Rachel made me go to bed, and I did, but I couldn't sleep, all I could think of was my Dad and Michael in hospital hurt.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel dropped Bella at school the next day, before going to Waterloo Road, she dropped Rebecca at the nursery and went to her office. One day off and it seemed the her workload had tripled, not to mention she had several meetings with the LEA and the Governors regarding a pupil they wanted to load of on Waterloo Road, none of the other schools in the area were willing to take him. Not to mention she had numerous phone calls from the press, wanting to know about the stabbing.

Dom wasn't at school, he had been arrested for Eddies attack and Michaels stabbing, but at Lunch time, Rachel heard commotion in the corridors, she left the sanctuary of her office and walked downstairs.

"What are you doing here" she said to the boy, who had hurt her fiancé and Stepson.

"It's my school, innit" he said.

"Let's go to my office" Rachel said, he followed her, and on the way she called Andrew, she didn't want to be anywhere near Dom or alone with him.

When the arrived at her office, she found the Andrew was already there, Rachel knew what she wanted to do with Dom, she wanted him expelled, but after discussions with the governors they were unwilling to do this on a permanent basis, since, the attack on Michael was out of school and he had not yet been proven guilty. But they were willing to temporarily exclude him for 2 weeks, because he missed school, and for various other things.

Rachel called his parents to come and get him, but left Andrew to deal with them, whilst she attended yet another meeting.

The final bell finally went, the day had been long for Rachel, she just wanted it over, and now, it was, she could see Eddie again.

She got Rebecca, then picked up Bella from afterschool club. Bella got into the car and looked worried, but happy at the same time.

"Are you OK Love?" Rachel asked the young girl who sat across from her.

"Yeah, I just want to see Daddy" she said, so Rachel started the car and drove there. Once there, they were taken to a ward where both he and Michael were, they were both ready, and had been given the all clear by the Doctor.

"Daddy" Bella shouted before hugging him, Rachel walked over to Michael, who seemed in a lot of pain.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Sore, but I'll be OK, the sides not bad, it's the one in my leg" he said. Once Bella had finally let go of her Dad, Rachel walked to him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"And how are you?" Rachel asked.

"As Right as Rain" he replied, "Well as much as rain is right, shouldn't we say as right as sunshine" Eddie joked, and Rachel laughed, whilst Michael and Bella rolled their eyes at their fathers sad attempt at humour.

Soon they were all in the car and on their way back to Eddie's house.

Once they arrived home, Bella started her homework, Michael was in the living room on the phone to Danielle, she was also so glad he was OK, and had decided she was going to come round and see him.

They had dinner, and Rachel looked at her watch.

"Eddie, do you want me to stay again tonight" she asked, she was a little worried about leaving him alone, especially since Michael needed someone around to help him up stairs.

"Not just tonight Rachel, I never want you to leave" Eddie said, and they started to kiss, they were getting more hungry for each other and the kiss intensified. Rachel put her hand through his hair, and Eddie suddenly let out a groan, not in pleasure, but in immense pain.

"Eddie, what is it?" Rachel asked.

"You just touched the sore bit" he laughed

"I'm sorry" she said, but that didn't stop Eddie, they were now making out again, and made their way to his bedroom.

"Eddie the kids" Rachel said breathlessly, the last thing she wanted was for any of them to come in.

"Shhh, never mind them, they will be glad of the peace and quiet" he said, as we started to get nearer the point of no return.

A few hours later, the kids were all in bed, Michaels pain relief made him tired, and none of us had slept much the night before, we were alone again downstairs. I could tell Eddie was tired too, so I whispered in his ear that I fancied and early night, and we were back in his room, for seconds.

**...**

A week had past since Michael and Eddie got out of hospital, and after Dom had came to the school to cause trouble and attacked Bolton and Paul as well, the Governors had finally allowed him to be expelled, much to Rachel's delight, she hated that she felt like this towards any pupil, but he had hurt people she loved, and after what Michael had said about him having feelings for her, he gave her the creeps a little.

Michael was starting back school, he still had crutches, but he would be OK. I drove him into the car park, and he got out, he was grateful for the lift this time, and didn't want to be dropped at the Spar, wonder why, since he found it difficult to walk any distance.

"Michael, any trouble, and you come and get me" Rachel said to him as he left her at the car and hobbled to see Danielle who had been at his house almost every night this week.

He gave her a peck on the cheek, and Rachel smiled, glad, that he had found a nice girl.

Rachel walked to her office and found Andrew waiting outside for the morning staff meeting.

"So, how is the wounded soldier?" Andrew asked.

"He's fine, just hobbling a little, think he might like all the attention he will be getting" Rachel said.

There meeting was over, and Rachel decided to go for a wee walk around the school to make sure everything was quiet, she arrived outside the class Michael was in, and found everyone sitting around him, and his trouser leg was up, everyone was looking at his scar, she gave a little laugh, and walked on.

She had some meeting to go to, that afternoon out of school so she turned her phone off, and later went back to pick up Michael and Rebecca, then they went home, well not to Rachel's home, but Eddies, she still had not officially moved in. She drove Michael and Rebecca home, Bella and Eddie were already sitting in the living room, looking rather serious.

"Good afternoon" Rachel said, giving Eddie a kiss, she then looked to Bella, who was not looking very happy.

"Everything OK?" Rachel asked looking between father and daughter.

"Not really you didn't return my phone call" Eddie said, "Isabella, do you want to explain to Rachel what happened today"

"Sorry was in a meeting" she said before looking over to Bella, who sank her head down and slumped back onto the couch.

"Michael, can you take Rebecca into another room?" Eddie asked Michael, who was dying to know what Bella had done, but knew better than to hang around, he walked out with Rebecca toddling behind him into the kitchen where he got a colouring book out and helped her to colour in a picture of two children at the beach.

Rachel was sitting on the sofa next to Eddie, facing Bella she was still at a loss about what had went on.

"Bella, are you going to tell me what happened" Rachel asked calmly, but all she got in response was a shrug of her shoulders.

"All right, if your not going to talk, you can go to your room, and stay there!" Eddie shouted at her, she got up, and turned to her Dad.

"Fine, I don't want to sit here with you anyway" she screamed back and ran up to her room.

"Eddie, what is going on?" Rachel asked. "This is so unlike her, to be rude like that"

He sighed, and Rachel could tell he was stressed, so she took his hand.

"Her School phoned, after lunch, she hadn't come back in, they had no idea where she was" he said, and Rachel's eyes widened.

"So, where was she?"

"I don't know, when it was home time, I went to the school and she came out with everyone else, like nothing had happened, what should I do, shes only 10, I mean I know kids bunk off, but high school kids, and at that 14 and 15 year olds, not 10 year olds"

"OK Eddie, let's just calm down, now, she's safe, and well, I'm going to put dinner in the oven, why don't you watch some TV or something" Rachel suggested, and Eddie did just that, he put the TV on, and started to watch the weakest link, with Rebecca on his knee playing with her dolls. Michael was in the kitchen with me, doing homework, whilst I made dinner, and Bella was in her room.

Bella was sitting in her room, when she realised that she had left her school bag downstairs, all the things from the shops were down there, and she wanted them up with her, to hide what she had bought, but there was no chance she was going downstairs yet.

She knew what she had done was wrong, but her friends from dancing were there too, and she knew they were older, than her, but they were her friends none the less, she also knew it was wrong to steal from shops, but the older girls told her it would be Ok, and she wanted them to like her, so she just did it. It was really easy, and now she thought about all the cool stuff she had for her hair, and different accessorize, even bangles and earrings, all in her school bag downstairs.

Rachel had just finished making dinner, and was about to put it out. "Michael, can you move your books out the way" Rachel asked, as he struggled to stand, she decided it would be better to do it herself.

"It's OK, just sit where you are, do you want them in your school bag?" she said feeling sorry for his sore leg and side, she moved his books into his bag, and noticed, Bella's bag sitting next to his, she picked it up, and wondered why it was so full and heavy, she had dropped her at school this morning, and was sure it was not so heavy then, when she took it out the house after Bella forgot it.

Rachel carried the bag into the living room where Eddie was sitting playing with Rebecca still.

"Eddie, feel this" Rachel handed him the bag, "It was practically empty this morning" she added.

"Well what's in it?" Eddie asked curiously.

"No idea, but, you are not going to go through her things are you" Rachel said

"Hell yeah" Eddie replied ready to open the bag.

"Darling, you know it makes sense, if you open that, she won't trust you, now just calm down, we will ask her to show us what is in it, not go into the kitchen, and set the table, I'll go get Bella"

Eddie knew what Rachel said made sense, and he called him Darling, no one had called him Darling in 8 years, and those words coming from Rachel's mouth were heaven to him, he loved her, and he knew she loved him, he was so glad that he was getting a second chance at true love.

Rachel went up the stairs, and knocked on Bella's door, when she wouldn't answer Rachel let her self in.

"Dinner's ready"

"I'm not hungry"

"Bella, come downstairs please"

"No, and don't walk into my room uninvited"

Rachel was about to respond when she was cut off.

"And don't say, you can go where you like, because its not your house, its Dads"

Rachel was taken a back by what Bella had said, she now had Michael who liked her and Bella was the one being difficult.

"If you don't come downstairs and eat your dinner, then that's it for the night, no more food, do you understand?"

"Yeah,I'm not stupid" Bella said, as Rachel left and went downstairs.

After they had eaten, Eddie loaded the dishwasher, and Rachel got Rebecca read for bed, before they decided to go and talk to Bella, bus when they got to her room it was empty.

**...**

"Where the hell is she?" Eddie asked worriedly, Rachel had no idea.

"OK, lets just calm down" Rachel said, Eddie got his phone and called the station they assured him that they would do everything to find her, after all the wanted to impress Sergeant.

Rachel got in her car and Eddie in his, and went off to find her, Michael had been told to phone them if she came home.

Rachel had no idea where to look, but decided to drive down towards the schools, she got to the spar where all the Waterloo Road kids hung out, Michaela, and Bolton were both there with some older kids, she never recognised, and then she saw her pink ugg boots, she looked up, and it was her, it was Isabella. Rachel left Rebecca in the car and got out, she walked over to the group of Kids, Isabella seen her, and swore.

"Isabella Lawson! Get in that car right now!" She shouted loudly, which caused Bolton to laugh at the site in front of her.

"No" Bella shouted, this made the older kids laugh even more.

Rachel walked over to her and took her hand, before walking back to the car.

"What do you think you are doing? Hanging around with older kids, do you think your being cool, having your father and I worried, who are they anyway?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders at Rachel. "I don't know where this attitude has come from all of a sudden, but you better drop it with me, now get in the car". Rachel opened the rear car door, and with a flick of her key in the door, put the other child lock on. Bella done as she was told for the first time all day, and sat next to Rebecca who had fallen asleep in her booster seat.

Bella watched as Rachel walked over the the crowd of children, and Bella was suddenly embarrassed, she knew Bolton and Paul, knew who she was, but the girls had no idea, they didn't go to Waterloo Road, they went to John Fosters.

"All right, now do you care to explain what teenagers like yourself, are doing with a little kid?" Rachel asked. The girls just laughed, but Bolton and Paul both knew better.

"She was with them" Bolton said pointing to the other girls "We never met them before, but they are proper posh" he said, Rachel didn't recognise them either.

"And you are?" Rachel asked them, the ringleader with the curly hair, looked at Rachel.

"None of your business who I am" she said, the red headed girl was not as talkative; she just nodded when the one with the curly hair spoke.

"Well, what do you want with a kid?" Rachel asked.

"Never met her before" the ring leader said before the other girl spoke up.

"I know her, she goes to my dancing, we didn't invite her though, she just turned up and wouldn't leave"

"What's your name?"

"Siobhan"

"OK Siobhan, just answer me this, was Bella with you today, when she should have been in school" the teenager nodded.

"Where did you go?" Rachel asked

"Just into Town, she heard us talk about it yesterday, and met us in Town"

"OK, Thank you" Rachel said and walked towards the car, she passed Bolton and Paul.

"Will see you boys in school tomorrow"

"Yes Miss" they both said.

Amy and Siobhan, started to leave, this wasn't where they normally hung around, not with the Chav's, but it was the only place that would sell them cigarettes.

"You know her?" Siobhan asked Bolton.

"Yeah, she's our headmistress" he answered, and the girls left.

Rachel got back into her car, and took out her mobile, she found Eddie's number and started to call him.

"Your Father is going to be furious with you, and I'm not surprised Bella" Rachel said while she waited for the phone to ring.

"But, Rachel, you always stick up for me" Bella whined, did she seriously think that Rachel would take her side on this one.

"I don't take sides Bella, and if I did, do you honestly think I would take yours, Bunking off school, sneaking out, hardly something a headmistress can endorse"

Bella slumped back into the chair, just as Eddie answered. "I've got her Eddie, we're on our way home".

When Rachel arrived back at the house, she noticed Eddies car was already there, Rachel opened, Bella's door to let her out first.

"In the house, go to the living room and sit down" Rachel said, as she opened the other door, and lifted Rebecca out.

Bella walked in and sat on the couch as she was told, Eddie came downstairs after helping Michael up the stairs, just as Rachel came in with Rebecca.

"Hay, she's in the living room, I'll go put this one down, then come join you" Rachel said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Eddie nodded and went into the living room, he sat on the sofa across from his daughter.

"Bella, where were you?" Eddie asked

"out with friends"

"Which Friends?"

Bella shrugged.

"Bella I don't want to see you shrug your shoulders again, when we ask you a question answer it" Rachel said as she came into the room and sat next to Eddie and put her hand on his knee.

"So, Which Friends?" Rachel added.

"Siobhan from dancing"

"Bella, she is 13 years old" Eddie said.

"No, she's 12 actually" Bella said cheekily

"Don't be cheeky" Eddie said, Rachel stood up, and picked up Bella's school bag and brought it into the room.

"Bella, you were with Siobhan, when you were meant to be at school" Rachel said "is that correct"

She nodded and wanted to grab her bag and take it upstairs.

"What is in your bag, it was empty when you left for school?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing" she answered defensively.

"Bella, open your bag" Rachel said handing it to her, the young girl shook her head. Rachel knelt down next to her.

"your just getting yourself into more trouble, now come on, open your bag, or your father will open it, and I know you don't want that" Rachel whispered.

Bella nodded, she opened her bag, and showed her Dad and Rachel the inside of it, it was full of things from Claire's accessories.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella didn't like the cooler, it was scary and the kids in it were scary, there was a girl sitting who gave her a deathly stare as Rachel took her in.

"All right Michaela, back to work" Rachel stated at her.

"But Miss, this is not a crèche" Michaela said with a wicked grin across her face, she wanted to intimidate the little girl, that's what Michaela was good at.

"Enough Rachel" snarled

"Back to work" Andrew said at the same time.

When they were both satisfied that Michaela was indeed going work, or at least pretending to, Rachel turned to Andrew.

"Mr Treneman, this is Isabella Lawson, she's just been suspended from Hilltop Primary"

"Oh, I see" Andrew said in a firm tone, he was posh, and Bella decided she didn't like him. "Well, I guess you had better take a seat then" Andrew said pointing to the seat at the seat next to Michaela. Bella walked over and sat at it.

"Her Dad is working, and she needs something to scare her, call me if there is any trouble, and I'll come and check on in her in fifteen minutes" Rachel said to Andrew, who agreed.

"Isabella, Im sure your teacher left you work to do" Rachel said and Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Well if your teacher didn't I did, so I don't want to hear you have been sitting doing nothing" Rachel said, as she left the room.

Rachel went back to her office, but she felt uneasy leaving her there, she was only 10, well very nearly 11, but still, she was just a primary school child.

Rachel got up, and walked to the cooler, there was another occupant in it now, a year 11, who was trouble from the off. And Bella looked scared.

Rachel walked in, and seen Bella try and dry a tear that had fallen from her eye, she looked at the paper in front of her, she had started to write, but not much, instead there were spots of tears splattered on the paper, like spots of rain in an April shower.

"Bella, come with me" Rachel said in a softer tone, she didn't need to be told twice, her paper was gathered put into her bag along with everything else on the desk and she stood up. Rachel could see her tear streaked face more clearly.

"Is the cry baby going home now" Michaela said, as Rachel glared at her from afar.

"Do you want to spend tomorrow lunch time in the cooler" Rachel said.

Michaela smirked "Well actually Miss Mason, Michaela has detention for tomorrow Lunch time" Andrew said.

"Well Thursday then" Rachel said, as she left the cooler with Bella following nervously behind.

They arrived at her office, Rachel sat on the sofa and patted it for Bella to follow.

"OK Darling, what is really going on?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, really"

"It's not nothing" Rachel placed her arm on her shoulder as she started to cry again.

"I just want A my and Siobhan to like me, that's all"

"And you think that by misbehaving they will like you" Rachel asked, Bella nodded, and then she realised she was wrong and shook her head.

"I just, well, if they like me, the other kids, won't pick on me, because they are the oldest in the class, and my like the smallest and littlest, everyone else in my new class is older".

"Oh honey, if you want to go back to your old class, then that's fine"

She shook her head "I can't, I left because they said I was too good, and if I go back, they will laugh at me, say I can't cope or I'm a baby or something"

Rachel thought for a second. "Well, when your in Dancing, you just do what your there to do, if anyone picks on you, tell your teacher, or tell us"

"Rachel, we all know that everyone picks on a grass, God even I know that" Bella said.

"Well, do you want to find another Dancing school?"

"No, I'll just stick it out, Amy doesn't come to dancing, but Siobhan does everything she says, and the new girl Lauren, and Amy, don't get on" Bella said.

Rachel listened to her intently, she knew Bella wasn't a bad girl, she just wanted to impress the older girls.

"OK Darling, here is what we are going to do, I will come to your new class with you, when your allowed out again, for the first couple of weeks, don't worry, I'll pretend like I'm doing work, it is my school after all, and then, see how it goes"

"Sounds good, then you can see me Dance too" she replied excitedly, Rachel smiled, the old Bella was back with her Child like innocence, and charming smile.

"If we go for ice cream do you promise not to mention it to your father" Rachel said, she knew Eddie was going to be planning his lecture for when she got home.

"Cross my heart I won't tell" she giggled and Rachel smiled.

"Ok, just give me a few seconds" Rachel said, she called the crèche, and told them she was going out, and would be back before home time for Rebecca, and then she took Bella to the ice cream shop, but of course, they ate them in the car, since its against the rules for an excluded child to be out in Public for the first 5 days of the exclusion.

"So, strawberry, I guess is your favourite" Rachel said.

"uh hu, Chocolate is yuck, I also like Vanilla, with raspberry sauce and mint with chocolate chip"

"What about your brother?"

"He'll eat anything, but he likes nuts, but I can't eat nuts remember" Rachel nodded in agreement.

"So why do you want to know all this?" Bella asked.

"What, can't I ask you what your favourite Ice cream is, God its not some interrogation at Guantanamo bay" Rachel joked whilst she and Bella both laughed.

"I guess it's OK, I mean your going to be our Mum soon, and you need to know these things, so that when we are sick, you get us the right Ice cream, I really like chocolate and crisps too" Bella said as she ate her last bite.

"Bella is that what you want, me to be your Mum", she started to look uncomfortable, it was what she wanted, but she had her own Mum to think about, but if her own Mum said it was OK for her Dad to remarry, then that must mean its OK for her to have a new Mum too.

"Honey, if its not, it's OK, we can be whatever you want us to be"

"But how, I mean, your already like my Mum now, you can't be anything less, you practically live with us, and soon, you'll be married and a Lawson too, and you love us, don't you"

"Yes, I love you, Michael and your Daddy, all very much"

"Then, I want you to be my Mum" Bella said, as she hugged her.

"And you are sure Bella, I just don't want you to fell conflicted in anyway"

"I'm not, you're my Mum, and she was my Mummy, besides, its about time I got a Mum"

They hugged again, before picking up Rebecca and going home.


	19. Chapter 19

**If I have written this they way I wanted, it is going to be Smutty, and maybe a little cheesy. Enjoy.**

**This chapter is going to be from Rachel's point of view.**

The day I was dreading finally arrived, I had tried to prepare Rebecca as much as possible for her weekend with Max, but I didn't want her to go, it wasn't that I didn't trust him, I did, he was her father after all, but I was going to miss my baby.

We had a hectic morning as usual, getting the kids to the correct schools, Eddie and myself to work. Now I was sitting in what I think of as my sanctuary, staring at the paperwork in front of me. I was trying to concentrate on that, but my mind kept wandering to Rebecca, did she have everything in her bag that I had packed. Of course everything was there, I had checked last night.

I felt I was having the most unproductive day, there was constantly some child in my office who was in need of being berated. After another child this time a year 11, who had been mouthing off had been packed off to the cooler, the lunch time bell rang.

I was walking to the canteen when I seen Michael coming towards me with his are around Danielle, he seemed happy, and since Dom wasn't around anymore, he, Paul and Bolton, were all much better behaved, much to my delight.

I smiled at them as they passed and suddenly heard my phone ring, it was Eddie.

He had just finished telling me that Mrs Harrison has phoned, it was Katie's birthday, and she was wondering if Bella could go over for a sleepover. I don't know why he wanted to check with me first, but of course she could go.

"It means we will have our first empty house tonight" he said, and I agreed it would, Colin was taking Michael to London early in the morning, so he decided to stay there for the night, they were going to some football game or another.

After I hung up, I started to worry. I don't know why, but did Eddie have something planned for tonight, was this all a set up, to get me on my own.

Once the day was over, I got Rebecca into the car, and drove to Max's house, I hoped she would have a good time here, I hoped she would enjoy herself but I worried.

Max answered the door, and we went into the living room. It didn't look like a very childfriendly house, cream carpets, cream couch, I just hoped they were all still cream by the time the weekend was over.

"Daddy" Rebecca shouted, she gave him a cuddle whiles screwing her nose up. "You still smell funny" she said, and Max tried to giggle, but it was forced, not natural.

After Rachel stayed for a while to make sure Rebecca was going to be OK, she left, got into her car and cried for a while, why she was so upset she didn't know, it was the right thing for Rebecca to spend time with her Daddy, and it was the right thing for her to have some time alone with Eddie.

The sudden thought of Eddie and the hot sex she was envisaging was enough to clam her down, she dried her eyes, drove home, and parked the car. She had a quick look in the mirror and gave her makeup a quick onceover, once she was sure she looked OK, she left the car and went inside.

"Rachel, your back" he said to me, the house smelled glorious there were candles everywhere.

"I'm back" I said walking over to him and starting to kiss him our tongues danced feverishly until he pushed me off.

"Go upstairs" he said hungrily "there is a present for you on the bed" I smiled and walked upstairs, what could it be, I wondered, but didn't need to wonder for long, sitting on the bed was new sexy underwear, it was perfect. Provocative enough without being slutty. I ran into the shower quickly before putting it on and fixing my makeup, and ran back downstairs.

"Is this better Sergeant" I said as I slowly walked into the living room.

"That is much better" he whispered in my ear as his breath sent tingles up my spine, I loved how he had this effect on me, no other man could ever do this.

"Well it's lovely, Thank you" I said as I wrapped my arms tight around him. He lent forward till our lips met, and we kissed, I don't know how we got there, but we found ourselves in our bedroom. He pushed me against the wall, and I could feel how hard he was getting.

"Is that your truncheon Sergeant, or are you just excited to see me?" I asked with a sultry edge to my voice.

"What do you think Miss Mason?" he said.

"I think, your excited to see me" I whispered, as I undone his trousers and freed him from his constraints.

Suddenly I felt something cool on my wrist as it was pushed behind me, and the other, my hands were now out of the equation as he pushed me to his knees, I knew exactly what he wanted, and my mouth was willing to oblige.

"That was fantastic Rachel" Eddie said as he stood up and helped me to my feet. He led me over to the bed where my new underwear was soon left in a disregarded pile on the floor, and I was lay on the bed, it was now my turn, and Eddie took me to a state of pure ecstasy, on more than one occasion that night.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a little different, its from the POV of little Rebecca, never written from the point of view of a toddler before, but lets see how it goes.**

Mummy picked me up from Crèche, and we went into her car, and drove to Daddy's house. She was sad, I could tell, but I wanted to be good and Daddy was quiet scary.

He opened the door and let us in to his house, it wasn't like Mummy or Eddies house, everything looked really tidy, and it didn't have lots of ornaments or photos like Mummy's house.

They got into the living room where everything seemed very white, Rebecca hugged her Daddy and screwed her nose up at the horrible smell.

"You still smell funny" I said and he laughed at me, why was he laughing at me, I didn't like it.

Mummy stayed for a little while, and I took my ponys out to play with, and then, she had to go, I wanted to go with her, but Eddie and Mummy wanted me to stay with Daddy, so I didn't cry.

"Daddy, whats for dinner?" I asked as my tummy rumbled loudly, that caused me to giggle.

"Sushi and salad" he said, I didn't know what that was.

"Whats that?" I asked

"Fish, and rice, with salad" he answered

"I don't like fish, except fingers" I said.

"Well, if you don't eat it, you'll have to go hungry won't you" he said to me, I could feel my eyes start to fill with tears. I was already hungry.

Daddy left me in the living room, and I looked in my bag, there was a chocolate bar in it that I hadn't eaten at lunch, so I tired to open it, but it wouldn't open, so I put it in my teeth and pulled it. The chocolate flew out the wrapper and was a bit melted, it landed on the cream carpet. Daddy was going to be angry.

I picked up the chocolate, and put it in my bag, and started to rub it to make it go away, but it was getting worse, I ran out of the room into the bathroom and put the snib on the door. Mummy always said not to lock the doors, but I was scared of Daddy, so I did.

I started to cry, would he be angry.

I heard Daddy go into the living room. "Rebecca, where are you" I heard him shout loudly, when Mummy is angry with me she doesn't shout like that, Eddie doesn't either, he just says "that's naughty Rebecca" and he's never ever even given me a timeout, but Daddy, he shouted like the way Eddie sometimes shouts at Michael or Bella when she's done something really naughty, and I don't like it.

I put my hands on my ears as he came up the stairs, he turned the handle of the door, but it stayed shut because I had locked it.

"This is not funny Rebecca, open the door right now" he shouted, I was scared and was still crying.

"No" I said back "I want Mummy"

"Well you can't get your Mummy until Sunday, now open this door right now" he said back.

I walked to the snib and moved it to the other side, he walked in, and I was scared, what would he do.

"Do you care to explain the mess on my carpet" he said

"I didn't mean to" she said

Daddy picked me up, and took me downstairs, the food in front looked funny, I sat and stared, he told me to eat, and I tried a bit, but it tasted yucky.

"I don't like it, its yucky"

"Eat it Rebecca" he said.

I did as he said, and after dinner he made me go to bed, he said I had been really naughty, but I didn't mean to be, it was an accident.

I was in my new room, it was horrible, the walls were white, and none of my pony pictures were there, the only toys I had were ones Mummy let me bring, and I didn't like the funny noise, it scared me. I heard the doorbell ring and hoped it was Mummy coming to get me, so I got out of bed and walked to the top of the stairs, it wasn't Mummy, it was a lady, with yellow hair, a sparkly top and a short skirt, like the ones Auntie Jane wears sometimes.

"Daddy, I'm scared" I shouted down the stairs to him.

"Back to Bed Rebecca" he said

"But, it's still light outside, Mummy puts me to bed when the street lights come on"

"Well Mummy is not here, and you were naughty, so Bed" he shouted and I ran into the room and hid under my covers, I could hear Daddy and the woman giggling, and then she went up to his room.

The next day I woke up and got out the bed, I went into Daddy's room, and he shouted at me, the lady was still here, and I seen her clothes lying on the floor.

"Get out Rebecca, come on in your own room" He shouted, he smelled funny, I didn't know what it was he smelled of, but there was a bottle, of brown stuff by his bed, the same stuff Eddie and Mummy drink sometimes, but they only have a little bit.

I ran into my room and played with my toys. Later on Daddy was nicer, he took me to the park, and played with me, I liked it at the park, but when we came home, he made a yucky dinner again, and I didn't like it.

Then, it was Sunday, and I was going to get to go home, I couldn't wait to see Mummy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Since I'm not English, I don't know how the English school system works, so Thanks to everyone who has helped, especially Becstarrrr who gave me the time lines for SATS, and a nice wee diagram explaining things to me. Anyway, I decided to make John Fosters half Private, half Grammar, which I have been told exist, so here we go.**

Eddie and Rachel woke up on Saturday morning, Rachel had tried to call Max, but every time she did, he was out.

Bella came home from Katies smiling, she had a great night, but was shattered, she hadn't slept the whole night.

"Hi Rachel" she said as she ran into the living room and gave her a cuddle, which was just what Rachel needed.

"Oh Love, did you have a nice night?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah it was nice, Katie got her ears pierced for her birthday" Bella said, hoping that she would get the same gift for her birthday in a couple of weeks.

"Oh, did she now" Eddie said coming through "Well you are going to just have to wait a few more years" he said.

"But Dad…" Bella moaned, and Rachel whispered into her ear "I'll sort your Dad honey"

"OK, fine, well I'm going to bed" Bella said.

"Bed, it's the middle of the day" he said glancing at the clock which was reading 11.45am.

"I'm tired" she said in her defence.

" Fine, off you go for a while" Eddie said, and Bella ran upstairs to her room.

"Eddie, you know her ears, it's not a big deal, all the girls have it done"

"I just think shes too young" Eddie said sitting down on the sofa, where Rachel joined him on his lap.

"She's not too young love, you don't want her to be different from all the other girls, she's already going to have a Step Mother who is Head teacher, as well as being on of the smallest girls in the school"

Eddie sighed, he didn't want his daughter to be going to highschool, she was his little girl.

"Rachel don't take this the wrong way, but I was thinking, we could send her to John Fosters, I'm just not sure how she would cope at Waterloo Road, you said it yourself, it will be hard enough her Step Mum being head teacher, and look what happened to Michael"

Rachel didn't know what to say, on the one hand it makes sense, it's not common place for kids to go to the same school their parents taught in, and the fees for John Fosters wouldn't be a problem, not for a Sergeant and a Head Teacher, but Rachel felt that she was maybe a little hypocritical, in thinking her school is good enough for other peoples kids, but not her own.

"I think you need to ask Bella, her friends are going to Waterloo Road, and the girls she was with the other week, are John Fosters girls.

Bella couldn't sleep, even though she was really tired, she walked downstairs, and could hear her Dad and Rachel talking, she wanted to go to Waterloo Road, but she was scared of it, the kids there were scary, and she knew older kids at John Fosters, plus they had better teachers, and everything was better.

"Rachel, would you be really angry if I went to John Fosters, its not that I don't like you or Waterloo Road, but I think I would be happier there, and it's not like I won't know anyone, Emily, you know Emily James, she's going to John Fosters" Bella sat next to her Dad and Rachel.

"Is that what you want honey?" Rachel asked

"Yes please"

"Do you know who the Head Teacher of John Fosters is?" Eddie asked his daughter, she shook her head, she had no idea.

"Max, Rebecca's Dad" Rachel said.

"Oh" she replied, she didn't like Mr Tyler, but it's not like she would be seeing the Headmaster everyday. "Well that's OK, isn't it"

"I'm sure it will be fine Darling, I'll talk to Mr Tyler Tomorrow, when he brings Rebecca home" Rachel said.

The next day, Rachel was on edge, she took Bella to Church, she just wanted the afternoon to come, so she could see her baby, she had never been away for her for so long, and it was breaking her heart.

They were in Rachel's car on the way home, Bella had been thinking about her decision, she was worried in case she had made the wrong choice. "Rachel, if I don't like John Foster's, can I change schools"

"Of course you can Love"

"Good, but I think I might like it there" she giggled

"Oh, I'm sure you will baby, and about your ears, I spoke to Daddy last night, how about you and I go into Town just now"

"Yes Please Rachel" Bella shouted, which caused Rachel to put her hands on her ears. "Sorry, didn't mean to deafen you" she shirked. Rachel giggled and drove into Town, she parked the car in the car park, and they headed into The Exchange Shopping Centre.

Bella was excited, but a little scared. "Rachel, will it hurt?"

"Just a tiny bit honey, but it's all worth it"

"OK, I'll be brave" she said as they walked towards Claire's accessories, they walked into the shop, and Rachel spoke to one of the assistants. They went over to the ear piercing corner. After Rachel has signed the relative forms and they had bought the starter kit, two ladies came over.

"Are you excited" one of the ladies said to Bella, she smiled.

"Yes, I've been wanting this for so long, and Dad finally said yes" Bella shrieked.

"Well, it will just hurt a tiny bit, we'll do both of your ears at the same time, and remember you need to keep these in for 6 weeks, and clean them 3 times a day" the lady said.

Bella agreed, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in both ears, and that was her done. The lady brought a mirror over, and Bella admired, her new earrings, little silver flowers.

"Thank you Rachel" Bella said giving her a hug, before they got ice cream and went home.

"Daddy, Thank you" Bella shouted running into the living room where Eddie was sitting reading the newspaper.

"Oh, your welcome Darling" he moved her hair behind her ears, "and look at them, so pretty" he kissed her head, and Bella giggled.

A few moments later the doorbell rang, Bella ran out to get it.

"Hi Mr Tyler" Bella said nervously, and Rebecca ran in "Mummy" she shouted as Rachel came out and scopped her up, gave her a big kiss, and placed her on her hip.

"Max, was everything OK?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yes, we had a great time didn't we", Max said before going over and tickling his daughter, but she didn't laugh.

"He made me go to bed early, and shouted really loud at me"

"Oh, and were you naughty?" Rachel asked. Rebecca nodded her head.

"But Mummy, I didn't mean to get chocolate on the carpet" she cried.

"OK, Rebecca, why don't you go into the living room and play, Bella have you finished your homework?" Rachel asked.

Bella shook her head. "Well off you go and finish it" Rachel said, she watched her grab her bag and to into the living room. "We need to talk Max?" Rachel said, and he followed her into the living room.

Max followed Rachel into the Kitchen and sat at the table, while Rachel made a cup of tea for them both.

"Rachel, what Rebecca said, I wasn't cruel to her, she done something wrong, and I put her to bed early, that was all" Max said.

"I know, but I should have been clearer, when she does something wrong here, I use the naughty Step technique, 2 minutes, and its over, believe me, its easier"

"Do you really think she learns from that, come on Rachel 2 minutes, no wonder the kids at Waterloo Road are all off the rails, you are too soft"

Rachel sighed, she didn't want to get into a big debate about it, but it had to get sorted.

"We need to agree on this Max, we need to be singing from the same Hymn sheet"

"I agree, but I still think you are too soft on her, you'll turn her into a spoiled brat"

Rachel looked up at him, "I don't want her to be scared of me, look can you just try it my way Max, I have struggled at times on my own with her, and that is down to you and no one else"

"OK, fine, but if she is still misbehaving in a few weeks, then can we try it my way"

"Max, she isn't even 3 yet, of course she is going to be naughty, what do you expect her to be"

"OK Rachel, I'll do it your way"

"Thank you"

"Well if that's all, I'll be off" Max said as he started to stand.

"Actually, there is something else, have you got a moment" Rachel asked, and he agreed, "I'll just be a second"

Rachel went next door, where Rebecca was happily playing and Bella had her homework book our, and was filling something in. "Eddie, can you come through?"

A few moments later, the 3 adults were sitting at the table.

" Max, Bella, she wants to go to John Fosters instead of Waterloo Road?" Rachel said, as Max sniggered.

"She's a smart girl then" he said, much to Rachel's annoyance.

"Well, the role is down for this year, so, I don't see why she can't attend" Max said "Do you want to have her sit the entrance exam or pay?"

Eddie looked at Rachel for advice, he had excepted that he would have to pay.

"I think she should sit the exam, if she doesn't pass then we can pay" Rachel said, and Eddie agreed. "She's already revising for her SATS, so we'll see how she does with that first" she added.

Max left, for the night, and after Dinner, Rachel and Eddie explained that she would have to sit an Entrance Exam to get into John Fosters.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Ellie **

**for helping me with this chapter and the next.**

Eddie had been working a lot this week, they had a big drugs raid going on, in a local club, they were sure they were going to catch a big drugs gang, who had been supplying cocaine to half of Rochdale.

"You all set for tonight" Eddie said to Smithy as he came out the locker room.

"Course Sarge, getting geared up for it, just hope it all goes to plan, and those parasites get what they deserve"

Eddie nodded his head and continued into the briefing room, where he briefed the rest of his team on tonight's plan of action.

Back at home, Rachel had put Rebecca to bed a few hours ago, and now she was trying to persuade Bella to go as well, but she was trying to fight the sleep. Michael had just came home from football training, he dropped his bag in the hall, went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of coke, and started to drink without pouring it into a glass.

"Michael, that is disgusting" Rachel moaned, as he wiped the top of the bottle along his lips and put the empty bottle into the fridge.

"If the bottle is empty, put it in the bin" she said again, as he rolled his eyes at her and opened the fridge to do as he was told.

"OK, Isabella, its after 10, come on, Bed now, Michael, please go for a shower, and take your bag upstairs with you" she said.

"But, I'm not tir…." Bella started to say, but Rachel cut her off with a stern look, followed by pointing upstairs. "Fine" Bella said before going up. Behind Michael. Finally she had the night to herself, she decided to phone her sister, and catch up, she hadn't spoken to Jane since she and Smithy had fallen out.

She called the number for her and Smithy's flat, she was sure she would be in, as she knew Smithy was working, her sister soon picked up.

After they had both spoken for a while, Jane had confessed her love for Smithy several times, Rachel had done the same with Eddie, and both sisters were happy for the other. Jane had assured Rachel and she and Smithy were happy together, and that she was eating properly and spending time doing revision for her upcoming exams. Jane then told Rachel that she had to go, she was a student after all, and had to spend the night in the local night club with her student friends to celebrate the handing in of her Geology report.

Now Rachel was on her own, to sort out paperwork, before heading to her bed alone, she hated when Eddie worked nightshift.

Eddie had finished briefing his team on tonight's raid, a new policeman to the area was going in undercover to try and be sold some cocaine, and when the Deal goes through, the rest who would be hidden out in the club also undercover would come out, uniform come through the door, and the Dealers and anyone caught arrested. It sounded like the perfect plan.

They arrived at the club, Smithy and went in, in small groups, pretending to be on nights out with mates, and a couple of lads nights out, the bouncers didn't search them, and never noticed the hidden ear pieces. As soon as Smithy got into the club he felt uncomfortable, there was Jane, the love of his life, and she had lied to him, her eyes were funny, she was off her face.

Ignoring calls from Eddie to stay back, he went over, of course Eddie was shocked, but Jane was right next to the dealer, and he could tell she knew him, and that she herself was intoxicated.

"What the hell are you doing here" Smithy shouted, and Jane turned round surprised.

"Hay" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the dance floor. He pulled her away.

"Jane, get out of here now" he shouted, and alought she was intoxicated, she could tell something was about to go down, she walked upstairs and went out.

The Dealer had seen this, he went to the toilets followed by Eddie, who managed to catch him, just before he was about to flush his contraband.

Eddie arrested him, and the rest of the police came in, shutting the club, and searching everyone on the premises. Everyone found with drugs got arrested, but Eddie was not happy with Smithy, he was not happy at all.

Eddie left the club and found Smithy outside looking for Jane. "Smithy, what the hell were you playing at" Eddie shouted at him.

"I have to find Jane" Smithy said franticly.

"No, you have to get in the car and get back to the station, and then come to my office" Eddie said, and Smithy knew he better moved, but he was worried about where Jane was, and the state she was in.

Soon they were in Eddie's office. "Smithy, what the hell was that about"

"I just didn't want her to get into trouble"

"You nearly ruined the entire raid" Eddie shouted.

"Yes Sarge" Smithy said as he stood in front of Eddies desk.

"You can not go wading in like that, if I never knew that was Jane, it could have been a disaster, the only reason, it didn't go to pot was because I managed to see what was unfolding"

"Yes Sarge" he said again, although Eddie was more than just his boss, he knew when he waded in that he was going to get a rollicking.

"Right get downstairs and help sort out the riff raff down there" Eddie said, and Smithy left to help with those who had been arrested.

Eddie left his office, got a patrol car, and headed back to Town, he drove around for a while, and was all set on heading back when he seen her, walking down the street, one shoe on and the other in her hand, her hair was a mess, and she looked lost. Eddie stopped the car.

"Jane, get in" he said, she screwed her eyes to look at him, and noticed the police car, she noticed it was not Smithy, but Eddie, she stepped back, not wanting to go with him.

"Jane, get in the car, or I will come out and arrest you" he said, "arrest" that didn't sound good to her, even in her current state of mind, so she opened the back car door, and got in.

"Seat belt" Eddie said, as he drove away out of the Town Centre.

"Eddie, where are you taking me" Jane mumbled incoherently as Eddie drove through the Town Centre, and out towards the suburbs.

"To your sister, she can deal with you" he replied.

"No, please, Eddie, you don't have to" she tried to say, but it wasn't coming out right, she was wasted, and she knew it. Eddie shook his head in disappointment, and continued to drive. He arrived home and opened the car door for Jane, she stumbled out, still with just one shoe on, and opened the door to his and Rachels home. The house was quiet, all the lights were out, as you would expect at 4am.

"Right, get upstairs, and go to bed quietly" Eddie instructed, and she started to climb the stairs, but couldn't stop laughing. "shhhh, do you want to wake up the entire house" he added, but it was too late, he heard footsteps coming from above.

"Auntie Jane" Bella shouted from above "Daddy, what's going on"

"Bella, come give me a hug" Jane shouted, Bella looked at her Dad, Jane was funny, she must be drunk.

"Go to bed Darling, quietly" Eddie said to his daughter, who started to walk back, but bumped into Rachel.

"Bella, what is going on?" Rachel asked, Bella shrugged her shoulders "Daddy's home with Auntie Jane, but I think she's drunk" Bella whispered.

"OK, well off you go to bed" Rachel said as they heard an almighty clatter coming from Downstairs, Jane had knocked over a vase, and smashed glass everywhere, followed by her standing on it with bare feet.

"Right, in the kitchen" Eddie said. Rachel put on a pair of slippers and joined then downstairs.

"What is going on?" she asked as she got the first aid kit out the cabinet. Jane started to giggle. Eddie lifted her bag, and opened it. "What have you got in here Jane?" he said and Rachel stopped what she was doing.

"Eddie, you can't go through her bag" Rachel said.

"Stop it Eddie" Jane cried

"She is lucky she is here with you, and not in a police cell" Eddie replied, this confused Rachel even more.

"You have no right to go through my things"

"Oh come on Eddie, she is a drunken Student, that's all" Rachel said as Eddie opened up what looked like a box of tampons.

"Eddie, you can't do this" Rachel shouted again, Jane was still just sitting with her foot raised and blood slowly tricking down it, but now they were accompanied by tears. The cut to her foot has made her more alert, she could feel the pain, but also knew her sister was about to find out her secret.

He opened the box, a few tampons fell on the table, and there he noticed one of the packages was opened.

"Please Eddie, don't look in there" Jane cried, but he tore it a bit further and out fell a tampon, and a small bag of white powder. Rachel's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What is that?" Rachel asked, although she was sure she knew the answer. "It had better not be what I think it is" she added, her eyes firmly on her younger sister.

"Well its not sherbet, that's for sure" Eddie said as he put it in his pocket "I need to take this down the station, put it with the rest that was found in the raid"

Rachel just looked at her sister and shook her head, was this her fault, afterall she had been everything to Jane for the past year, maybe she hadn't been coping. Their parents after all had been no use to any of the 3 of them, and sometimes Rachel felt like she was Jane's Mother and not sister.

"It's nothing" Jane said, trying to dismiss the seriousness of it.

"This, Young Lady, is a Class A drug" Eddie shouted "If Smithy never warned you off, you could have been facing 7 years in jail".

The effects of the drug had now worn off, and Jane was scared, no one had ever shouted at her like that, and she knew it was nothing to the hell Rachel was going to give her.

"All right Eddie, lets just calm down, we don't want to wake the kids now, do we" Rachel said, and Jane smiled at her "Thanks Rachel" she replied.

"I didn't do it for you, I don't want the kids involved" Rachel said.

"I have to go to work" Eddie said, leaving the kitchen.

"You can just go to bed and get out of my sight" Rachel said to her sister. Jane didn't argue and walked upstairs.

Rachel put her hand on her temples and sighed, she wasn't sure what to do, Jane was an adult after all, but she was still her baby sister. She looked at her watch and realised she had to be up soon, so she didn't go back to bed, instead she tidied up the glass and started to answer some emails, which were urgent.

It wasn't long before the kids were up, Rachel got dressed and got Rebecca dressed.

"Rachel, is Auntie Jane OK" Bella asked.

"Yeah, she is fine love, just got a bit drunk last night, that's all, now I have a bit a sore head, so Michael, I want you to take Rebecca to crèche, and Bella, do you think you can manage to walk to school"

"OK Rachel, I'll call Emily" Bella said, and Michael nodded.

"Bella, why Emily, when you walk you go with Katie"

"Well she's not talking to me, apparently I copied her when I got my ears piereced, so she doesn't want to be friends, and it doesn't matter, I'm going to John Fosters with Em, anyway" She was sad in her tone, and Rachel knew she was missing her best friend.

"Why don't you try and talk to her hon, blame it on me if you want" Rachel said, not wanting Bella to be upset.

"It's OK" she said as she left the kitchen to phone Emily.

Once the kids had all left Rachel called Andrew, and told him she would be back later in the day.

Eddie finally came home, with Smithy, they needed to agree on what was going on, Smithy loved Jane, that was clear, but he didn't want to be with a drug user.

Rachel made breakfast for them both, and the 3 of them sat down in the kitchen.

"So, what do we do with her?" Rachel asked, it was the question that everyone was wondering.

"I don't know" Smithy said as he took a drink of tea.

"You knew, didn't you, why else would you have warned her to get out?" Eddie said to his colleague.

"Kind of, she promised me she had stopped, that was the only reason why we made up, I trusted her" he was hurt.

"I understand if you want to breakup with her, and Eddie I understand if you don't want Jane living here with us"

"Rachel, I wouldn't do that, shes your kid sister, and she needs your help, she can stay here with us, it was her home before ours, but, I think we need to set some ground rules" Rachel agreed with him, she needed to look after her sister.

"I'll go" Smithy said "I'll pack up some of her stuff, bring it round later" he said and left.

"Oh Eddie, I don't know what to do" Rachel laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him, as he kissed her on the head.

"It'll be OK Darling, we need to help her, but we can only do that if she accepts that she needs help. Rachel nodded, she knew they were going to be in for a rough ride, but she had to help her.

"I'm going to check on her" Rachel left the kitchen walked upstairs and into her sisters bedroom, she was awake, sitting up in her bed, and in floods of tears.

"Jane, oh come on, don't cry" Rachel sat on her bed, placed her arm around her and soothed her, like she had done before after the Bike accident.

"I'm so sorry Rachel" she sobbed

"Shh, now come on" Rachel said in her no nonsense tone "No point in feeling sorry for yourself is there"

"No, but Smithy, he's not gonna want me"

"I think Smithy is the least of your worries, Jane, please be honest with me, how bad is this little problem"

"I'm not addicted, I just do it for a good night out, that's all"

"Well, it stops now, and I mean it Jane, this house is drug free, we have two little girls and an impressionable teenager here, I can't afford to have them exposed to this"

"You mean I can stay here, Oh Thank you Rachel, but what about Eddie?"

"He's agreed, and I think you owe him and Smithy a grovelling apology for saving you from a criminal record" Jane nodded while Rachel lifted her hand onto her sister shoulder.

"Now, go for a shower, and I will get you something to wear"

An hour later, Jane was downstairs with one of Rachel's dresses on, sitting on the sofa and drinking tea, when Eddie walked in.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, and Eddie, Thankyou for last night, and letting me stay"

"Well, lets just say, this is your last chance, if I catch you with drugs again, I will arrest you"

"I promise, I won't"

"Good, and I think it's best if you don't go too far for the next few weeks, especially at night" Rachel said as she walked in to the living room.

An hour later, and they were watching Daytime TV, and drinking Tea, they had had a long talk about the house rules, Jane felt like she was back to being a 14 year old kid, not allowed to go our to clubs, and basically like she was going to be watched like a hawk.

The door bell chimed surprising them all, the house should be empty, and none of them were expecting anyone, Rachel got up from the couch, and went out to the hallway, she was surprised to see that Smithy had already brought some of Jane's things round.

"Hey, Thank you for doing this so quick" Rachel said.

"It's fine, look, is it OK if I talk to her"

"Sure, but maybe don't be too hard on her, she knows shes made a mistake" Smithy nodded, and walked into the living room.

"Dale" Jane said, she was surprised that he had come, she thought he wouldn't want to see her, well not yet anyway.

"Eddie, can you come and help me with something" Rachel said, he got up and followed Rachel out, to give the two younger adults some privacy.

"I'm sorry" Jane said, "I know I said I wouldn't do it again, but, I was weak, and I got in over my head, I didn't want to hurt us in anyway"

"I know, we didn't handle it right, the first time, I should have made sure to tell Rachel, and Eddie, they could have helped you, but instead I was selfish, thinking that I wanted you, and that's all that mattered.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I still love you, I still want you to be my Girlfriend, I just think we need to take things slower, and you need to get sorted" this made Jane happy, and she smiled, for what must have been the first time, since this whole ugly episode happened.

"Thank you, for not abandoning me"

"Why don't we go out at the weekend, not to a club or anything, just for dinner"

"I don't know, I have a feeling I'm grounded"

They both started to laugh, which led to kissing, which if they were not in the middle of her sisters living room, she was sure would have led to a much more compromising position.

Rachel came back into the living room after a few moments, she had to get back to work, it was nearly lunch, and she did have a ton of things to do, not to mention that Eddie was tired, after working.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just need my laptop"

"Your going to work?"

"Yeah, and Eddie is going to bed, so you'll have the house to yourself, and Jane, you take anything I'll know, I'm not stupid you know"

"Do you trust me that little?"

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, this is your home, so please make yourself comfortable"

"Rach, do you mind if Dale and I go out on Saturday?" she couldn't believe she was actually asking permission, but she felt she had to.

"Of course you can, your not a prisoner"

"But, you said, I wasn't to go too far"

"All I meant was, I'd rather you didn't go to any nightclubs for a while, I don't want you to be tempted, now I really have to go" And with that Rachel left for work.


	23. Chapter 23

Friday finally came, it was a welcome relief for Bella, she had hated school the past week, Katie was still not talking to her, and every other girl in her class had agreed with Katie. The were calling her "Copying Bella" because she got her ears pierced. Emily was stuck in the middle, on the one hand only she and Bella were going to John Fosters, so she didn't want to alienate Bella, but they still had a few months left at primary school, which would be hell on her if the other girls were not talking to her. And of course the boys in their year, weren't interested, all they wanted to do was play football.

"Bella, honey is everything OK" Rachel asked when she came downstairs, the house was busy, Eddie had just came home from work, after saying hello to his kids, he went to bed. Jane was leaving for Uni early every morning, she had exams coming up, and found if she went to Uni early, she got out of the house, and her mind was occupied, the busier she was, the less she was thinking about how she nearly messed up her life.

"I'm OK Rachel" Bella said sounding deflated.

"OK, but its your Birthday next Sunday, and I was thinking, how about you have a sleepover"

In normal circumstances she would have loved this, she had never had friends over to stay before, it was always a bit difficult just being her and her Dad and Brother, and now she could have friends over, but no one would want to come over.

"No one will come Rachel, there's no point in even asking"

"Honey, come on, they won't come if you don't ask them, remember you have to be a friend to make a friend, I even got you invited, there is 10 girls in your class, is that right" Rachel handed her a batch of invitations already written, all she needed to do was write the names on it.

"Go on, do it" Rachel coaxed her, and Bella wrote all the names.

She got to school, she could see the girls all standing around by the wall of the canteen, and walked over to them.

"Hi" she said trying to sound confident but failing miserably, the other girls could see this.

"What do you want?" Katie said.

"Well, it's my birthday next week, and I'm having a sleepover, if you all want to come"

"Oh, this just gets better, I had a sleepover for my birthday, and now your having one too" Katie exclaimed, Bella didn't know what to do, why were they so cruel to her, it wasn't like she was the only girl in school to have a sleepover. She ran off, down to the grassy area and sat next to a big tree. She heard the bell ring, but surely no one would notice if she was missing, they didn't want her in school anyway.

Mrs Holms took the class register, it didn't take her long to notice Isabella was missing. "Has anyone seen Isabella Lawson today?"

"No Miss" Katie said, Emily put her hand up, it wasn't fair, she was in school, but Katie glared at her, and Emily swiftly put it back down before the teacher noticed. Mrs Holms thought something was odd, Bella had been strange the past few days, she seemed in a world of her own, and distant from the rest of the kids. She called the office, where they would call her home, to make sure she was absent.

Eddie was fast asleep at home, he didn't hear the landline ring, or his mobile, so they called Rachel as she was now Isabella's emergency Contact.

Rachel was teaching Michaels GCSE class, when she heard her phone ring. "Excuse me, I need to take this, answer the questions on page 128 pleases" she said as she answered the phone and walked outside.

Rachel had the number programmed into her phone, she did have to deal with the primary school when the new intake came in, and she was familiar with the Head Mrs Mullen.

"Rachel, Hi, I just wanted to check Bella is OK"

"She's not really Sally, something is bothering her, shes been upset coming home from school, and I just can't get it out of her, I know she and Katie had a falling out, but she won't say more"

"But, she is with you just now, or with her Dad" Rachel was worried.

"No, she's with you, I took her to school myself"

"She didn't turn up for class" Sally said.

"OK, Well, I'll go and look for her" Rachel said, she hung up, and told her class to finish the questions and then pack up, there was only a couple of minutes before the Bell was due to go.

"Michael, can I have a word outside please?"

Once they were outside the class Rachel asked him "Do you know where your sister is, she didn't go to school?"

"I don't know, I was in the car when you dropped her off"

"OK, Thanks, but if you hear from her, call me" Michael agreed.

Mrs Mullen left her office, she walked into the school grounds, and seen a young girl sitting on the ground, by the tree. "Is the ground wet?" she asked, she didn't get an answer, so she sat down next to her. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you sitting out here in the cold"

"Couldn't be bothered"

She knew this was not the case.

"Come to my office, come on, it's warm and dry there at least" Bella reluctantly followed, thinking she was going to get in trouble.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella sat on the seat across from her Head Teacher, it wasn't the first time she had been in this office, but today was different, she didn't care if she was in trouble, not like before, she was leaving this school soon, and the sooner the better.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No Miss"

"OK, well sit there, I just need to make a phone call" Mrs Mullen left the class, and called Rachel, who agreed to come to the school, of course she called Eddie, and they both would go. She then went to pay a little visit to Bella's class, she wanted to speak to Katie.

"Katie, you and Bella, what is going on?" Mrs Mullen asked as they stood outside the class room in the cloakroom.

"Nothing Miss"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, if she's said anything she lying"

"She hasn't said a word, but there is something going on, and I will get to the bottom of it". Once she sent Katie back in, she got Emily out. Emily was a sweet girl, and she knew that they were both going to John Fosters, they had both become a bit closer over the past few weeks.

"Emily, your not in trouble, but, I need to know what is wrong with Bella"

"I, I can't say Miss, if I do, well I just can't"

"You can tell me, and I promise, no one will know it came from you"

"Everyone calls her names, says she copied Katie because she got her ears pierced, no one plays with her, or talks to her"

"OK, Thank you"

Back in the office Bella had resolved that she was not going to tell on the other girls, it would only make matters worse.

"Bella, what has happened with you and Katie, you used to be best friends"

"Nothing, we still are"

"That isn't what Rachel told me on the phone"

"We just had a little fall out, but it's no big deal, please can we just leave it" her voice was shaky, but not as shaky as her hands, she was terrified, and her teacher could see this.

Rachel met Eddie, in the school car park, Mrs Mullen had also called in Katies Mother, who had just arrived at the car park.

"Eddie, Rachel, have you got any idea what this is about?"

"No idea" Eddie said, but Rachel knew.

"Bella and Katie, they fell out on Monday, might be something to do with that"

"I didn't know that" Eddie and Mrs Harrison exclaimed at the same time. They were met by Mrs Mullen, at the reception, and soon, they were all in the office including Bella and Katie.

"I haven't done anything, she's making it up" Katie exclaimed as Bella sniffed and tried her hardest not to cry.

"Girls, the two of you were best friends, now come on, this is silly isn't it" Rachel said.

"I need to know exactly what happened" Mrs Mullen said. "Bella, why were you sitting outside in the cold when you should have been in class"

"Because no one would talk to me" she cried, Rachel placed her arm around her as she started to cry.

"That's rubbish" Katie said.

"Katie, is this true?" Mrs Harrison asked.

"No, It's not true, no one likes her cos shes a posh cow, who copies everyone"

"I'm not, I just wanted my ears pierced, I have done for ages, and I'm not Posh"

Mrs Mullen had heard enough.

"Katie, go back to your class please" once Katie had left, she asked Bella to wait outside.

"I'm sorry" Mrs Harrison said "She's been upset since she found out Bella wasn't going to the same school as her, I can't afford to send Katie to John Fosters, and she would never pass the entrance exam, she's just jealous, that's all. And if your sending your daughter to a different school what does it say about Waterloo Road, that its not good enough for your kid, but it is for everyone else's"

"No, it's not that at all, I would be happy for Bella to come to Waterloo Road, but, it's hard enough for any child to start high school, but to start and have your stepmother as your head teacher, make it all the tougher. That was our main reason."

"I'll talk to Katie, make her see straight, just because they are at different schools, does not mean they can't be friends.

Mrs Harrison left the office to find her daughter, and Bella came back into the office.

"I'm sorry" she cried "I just did as you said and asked them to my sleepover"

"Bella I'm sorry, that you had to go though with this bullying, you should have told one of us sooner, and we could have helped" Mrs Mullen said.

"But, it wasn't bullying, it was just them falling out with me"

"It was bullying, and now, we know, we can help"

"Mrs Mullen is right honey, and if they think they are going to get away with that thuggish behaviour at Watlerloo Road, they have another thing coming.

A few moments later, Mrs Harrison and Katie came back in.

"Do you have something you want to say to Bella?"

"Mum, do I have to" Katie whined, and after the look she got from her mother, she knew she had to.

"I'm Sorry Bella, and I want to be your friend again" Katie said, but it sounded false and contrived.

"Will you come to my sleepover?"

She looked back to her mother who nodded, Bella wasn't sure if she really wanted to come or if her Mum was forcing her, but she said yes anyway.

"Now, are the two of you Friends again?" Mrs Mullen asked, Bella nodded, as did Katie.

"Good, and I will be keeping a close eye on you Young Lady" she said to Katie.

The bell rang signalling the start of morning break.

"Ok, Why don't you both go and play, and Katie, you can come to my office at Lunch, you and I are not done yet" Mrs Mullen said sternly.

Bella left with Katie, but she was unsure if it was all true, did Katie mean it, or was she saying what their Parents and Mrs Mullen wanted to hear.


	25. Chapter 25

**Heres a short update hope you like. I know that Xscape is not in Rochdale, its in Glasgow, but its such a fun place, so for the purpose of the fic, its in Rochdale. This chapter is not great, just a little filler until I can get to the good part, which I will try and write tomorrow.**

Things for Bella were a little better, the weekend was here, and Bella was off to Max's she wasn't looking forward to it, now she knew what to expect, but she knew she would see her Mummy again in just 2 sleeps, but 2 sleeps was forever to her.

Bella and the girls in her class got on a bit better, they included her at playtime, and talked to her, but, they only did it when they knew teachers were around, when they were away from any grownups she was ignored again.

This made her upset, but she decided just to try and bear it.

"Bella honey, why don't we go do something special tonight?" Eddie asked, trying to cheer her up, he didn't know how to approach her about the bullying, but knew she needed to have some fun, she had spent all her free time studying.

"It's OK Daddy, I just want to stay in"

"Oh, well I thought we could go to Xscape, go bowling and then to the amusement arcade" Rachel said.

Bella loved Xscape, it had so many fun things under one roof, although she was just not in the mood, she knew they were trying to help, so she agreed to go.

It wasn't long before Rachel, Eddie, Michael and Bella were there. They had a fun night of bowling, followed by the 4 of them going on the dodgems, Michael had a go at the football game, and Bella, went on the climbing wall, and of course they had sent to visit the ski slope, with real snow.

"Did you have a good night?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, it was nice, Rachel, what happened today, it wasn't Katie's fault, she just does what Zoe says"

"Zoe, who is she?" Rachel asked

"Michaela White's little sister" Michael answered, which caused Rachel to roll her eyes, She sounded just like her sister.

"Ah, Zoe White, I did meet her on the school visit" Rachel said.

"Katie thinks if she does what she says, then she'll be her friend at Waterloo Road, and no one would dare to pick on Zoe, or her friends because everyone is scared of her sister"

It was all making sense to Rachel now, maybe she should give Sally a call, let her know whats going on.

"OK Love, I'll sort it" Rachel said.

"Em, how are you going to do that?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry love, I will, now lets get some ice cream and then home to bed" Rachel said.

The next night, Bella was a little happier, she had got a call from Katie, who said she would come to her sleepover after all, and from a few of the other girls in her class including Emily, now, she hoped things were going back to normal. What she didn't know though, was that Rachel had been to visit Mrs Harrison, and told her all about Zoe.

Jane was getting ready on Saturday night for her date with Dale, she was nervous, and a little worried, but excited at the same time, it was her first night out since the whole drugs bust, she had of course been out for Uni and the likes, but she hadn't been out at night, and was in need of some time away from everyone else.

"Jane, can I ask you a question?" Bella asked

"Yep sure, what's up"

"Well why have you moved back in with us, I mean you and Dale, you haven't fallen out, cause he's still your boyfriend?"

"We just had a little fall out, that was all"

"Michael said you took drugs, but I knew he was lying"

"Well, he wasn't lying, but you have to promise that you will never ever take drugs" Jane explained "They are not good for you, and are illegal"

"Why did you take them then?"

Jane shrugged "Don't know, it's hard to explain, but promise me you won't ever do it"

"Promise, I won't ever drink, or take drugs, or smoke, it's all bad for you"

Jane Smiled, "Good, now come on in and help me with my makeup".

Smithy picked Jane up later, and they went out to dinner before she ended up back at his place, where they spent the night.


	26. Chapter 26

Rachel called Mrs Mullin the next day who had promised to keep an eye on Bella when she was back at school, but it was the night of Bella's sleepover and Rachel thought it would be a good opportunity to see just what was going on between Bella and the girls in her class.

Eddie thought Bella would enjoy her sleep over more, if he and Michael went away for the night, it might be better being all girls, so Michael, Eddie and Colin decided they would go to a football game, then head to Colin's for the night. Isabella was so glad they decided to do this, she thought it would be better, just being the girls.

"Are you excited?" Jane asked. Isabella nodded, it wasn't just excitement, but nerves, she was really looking forward to the girls in her class coming.

"Well how about, I let you all use some of my make up" Jane replied, she remembered back to when she was a young girl, and had sleepovers, she always raided Rachel and Mel's make up.

"Thank you" Bella said wrapping her arms around her Aunt.

No problem, and if you want to borrow some of my CD's and DVD's then go ahead"

She smiled again, some of her DVD's were 15s and 18s. Eddie had just let her start watching 12's and now, she could watch things that her friends would think made her cool.

Bella ran upstairs to get ready, when the house phone rang. Rachel picked it up and Bella got nervous, she could tell it was Bad news.

"Who was it Rachel?"

"Emily, honey, she's sick, she won't make it tonight" Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"It's OK Rach, she can't help being sick" Bella replied, but she had a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Rachel, can we still have pizza for dinner?"

"Course you can, now how about, you we go and get things ready, your cakes are almost ready to be iced"

Bella happily went into the kitchen and started icing the cakes for her guests.

Everything was ready, their was enough food their to feed the 500, the vast majority of it unhealthy foods, Isabella had a collection of DVD's out, as well as all the makeup that Jane owned. And finally Rachel's surprise, she had brought her hair colours, to use, of course they were all washable, but they looked like good fun.

It was 5:45 Pm, they were due at 6, Bella nervously looked out the window and waited.

"Honey, come on and sit down, lets watch TV just now, they will arrive when they get here" Rachel said. "OK Rachel" she replied falling onto the couch next to her.

Fifteen minuets later, and Bella was watching out the window again.

"Rachel it's 6 and they are not hear yet" she whined in desperation.

"Have patience honey, they are maybe just running late" but Rachel had a horrible feeling that all their hardwork had went to waste.


	27. Chapter 27

"Bella, Bella" I heard Rachel say, I noticed that I was staring at a blank TV, the film was over, and the TV was off. I looked up at Rachel, and hoped she didn't notice my red eyes.

"Honey what do you want to do now" she asked, it was just me and Rachel in the house, Jane had gone on her date, and Daddy and Michael were not due back till morning.

I shrugged my shoulders at her and pulled the Duvet cover up higher around me.

"Do you want another film, anything you want" she asked, again I just shrugged, I knew what I wanted to do.

"Can I just go to bed please" I said, and Rachel nodded.

I dragged my duvet upstairs into my room, and reached for my bear from the window ledge, it was an old scabby bear, but my Mum bought it for me, before I was even born. I lay under the duvet bringing my knees up to my chest and hugged my bear. "I didn't need anyone else, I didn't need any of them, and I was not going back to school, no one could make me, I would never ever go back to that school ever again"

I felt myself drift off to sleep, and was suddenly awoken, it was the doorbell, we weren't expecting anyone, but I could hear Rachel's voice speaking to someone.

"She's asleep" I heard Rachel voice drift up the stairs, who was she talking to, was it Daddy, I hope it wasn't I couldn't be bothered with him, he would be all awkward and not know what to say to me, but it wasn't Daddy, the voice was a woman.

"I can't have Bella getting hurt again, I'm sorry" Rachel said, and then I heard the womans words for the first time.

"Katie is really sorry" It was Mrs Harrison, was Katie with her?

Bella got out of her bed and walked towards the stairs, she peered over the banister, and seen her old friend standing beside her Mother and across from Rachel. She seen Rachel look at Katie before speaking.

"Katie, you do know that what you have done is bullying" I noticed Katie nod, and Mrs Harrison looked nervous, like she was the one Rachel was giving into trouble.

"If I let you speak to Bella just now, and assuming that she wants to speak to you, what are you going to say?" Rachel questioned, and Mrs Harrison jumped in to answer.

"She is going to apologise aren't you"

Rachel glanced at Mrs Harrison "Please let her speak for herself"

"I don't know" Katie replied

"Katie, you have really upset Bella, think how you would feel if you were in her position, huh, you wouldn't like it would you"

"No Miss, but I had good reason to do it" Katie exclaimed, as much as I hated her right now, I still wanted her to be my friend, and I wanted to know those reasons. I started to walk down the stairs, I was half way down before Katie noticed me.

"Why did you want to hurt me so bad?" I asked. Mrs Harrison let out a sigh. "Bella" she exclaimed in shock. I knew I looked a mess, I don't think I had ever cried so much in my life.

"I didn't mean for you to get upset" Katie said, she was crying now too, as much as I hated her right now, I didn't want her to cry, she was my friend, I just wanted her to be my friend.

"But, I did get upset, this was my first ever sleepover, you could always have them, but you knew my Dad never let me have them, and now Rachel is here I could. I just wanted it to be special. I couldn't care less if no one else showed up, it was just you I bothered about"

"I'm s so s sorry, I was just jealous, I don't know why, well I do, you get to go to a good school, and I, well I don't want you too"

I looked over at Rachel, maybe I should go to Waterloo Road too, if it means it keeps Katie happy.

"Rach, can I come to your school?" I asked

"If that's what you really want to do, and Bella, I mean what you want to do, not what you think, Me, or Katie or your Dad want"

I looked at Katie, she looked sad, I wanted for her not to be sad.

"I want to go to Waterloo Road" I said and Katie smiled at me.

"Rachel, can Katie stay for the rest of the night, like planned?" I asked, Rachel looked at me, I could tell she was unsure, unsure of wither Katie meant what she said, but I was sure she meant it, she had been my best friend for 3 years after all.

"If it's OK with her Mum" Rachel said, and we both looked at Mrs Harrison, who shook her head.

"Oh, all right" she replied "But Katie, best behaviour, I mean it" she added.

I took Katie into the living room, and we set to work picking a DVD.

Katie was always my Bestfriend, and she was forgiven, but it would never be forgotten.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm really stuck with this fic at the moment, I have written a small update, which isn't very good. It's just a bit of a filler for the moment.**

Isabella and Kate had a fun filled night, they watched DVD's and had lots of food. Isabella was hoping that everything would be back to normal, but she knew that was all down to Zoe White. Zoe was the one who pulled the strings in her school. Isabella was going to have a long think about what school she was going to go to, it was a big decision, and Rachel was right, it had to be about what she wanted.

A few weeks had passed, everything in school had gone back to normal, and Isabella had decided to go to Waterloo Road, she knew she would be more comfortable there, but she promised Emily they would still be friends and go out to play after school

There was only a few weeks left at school. Eddie was arranging for the whole family to go and see Mike and Patricia in Ireland. Ever since they found out about Eddie and Rachel they had wanted to meet her. Although they were happy for the couple, it did make them sad to see another woman play mother to their Grandchildren.

The cars were packed up, and the family of 5 were packed between Eddie and Rachel's car. They boarded the ferry, Rebecca was extremely excited by going on the big boat. They played some games, and soon arrived in Dublin where there would spend the day before the drive North.

Once they arrived in Dublin and checked into their hotel, Rachel, Eddie, and the kids went a walk to PhonixPark and to the zoo, before going back through to the city centre where they had dinner and got last minute tickets to see the sound of music in the theatre.

They drove North the next day to the Farm.

"Grandma" Isabella shouted before running over to the older lady. After hugging from everyone they sat down to a large meal. Rachel and Patricia got on like a house on fire, and Rebecca loved the farm she was so upset when she had to leave. She loved all the animals, and the free space where she rode about on her tricycle all day. Every night she was completely tired out, so much so that she didn't make it to the end of her bedtime story.


	29. Chapter 29

**This is just a little short update that I thought about in the car today when I was stuck on the motorway**

Jane was babysitting the kids for Rachel whilst Eddie was working, she had to nip out to the shops for some new works clothes and buy a present for Eddie for his birthday.

She hadn't noticed the time, and knew Jane would be going out soon with friends so she quickly picked up the last of her bags and rushed to her car. She got into the car and quickly drove home, unfortunately for Rachel, she didn't notice the speed ticking just over 40 in a 30mph zone, and even more unfortunate was the police car up ahead with its radar on.

"Shit", she said out loud when she noticed the car she sped passed, she drove slightly further up the street when she was pulled over by another police car.

Rachel rolled her window down, ready to apologise and explain she was late when Smithy walked up to her car.

"Ah, Rachel" he said

"I'm really sorry, I'm late to get home, Jane's babysitting and she's meant to be going out soon" Rachel said pleadingly, she wasn't too bothered about the £60 fine, but didn't want the points on her licence, or the lecture from Eddie.

"All right, I wont give you points or a fine, but I do need your name and address to say you were cautioned"

Rachel told Smithy her address, before heading off back to the house.

She got home, and found that Isabella had went off to Katie's for the night, and Michael was going to stay at Colin's after he got him tickets for a gig that night. Rachel made dinner for her and Becca before pulling her laptop out and starting to work on the new timetables for next year when she heard the door open and her husband to be come in.

"Hi Sweetie" Eddie said picking up Becca and throwing her in the air. Rebecca giggled before running into the room her Mummy was in and grabbing one of her dolls to play.

"Eddie, can you play with me?" Rebecca asked. Eddie played with Rebecca before putting her upstairs to bed. He returned downstairs to Rachel, and sat on the couch next to her.

"Someone has been a naughty girl" he said

"What Rebecca, what did she do" Rachel said turning her head away from her laptop.

"Not Rebecca, but you Miss Mason, driving at 40 miles per hour in a 30 zone" he said

"Oh that, I was in a hurry, that's all"

"Well, naughty girls need to go to bed" he said seductively, Rachel smiled knowing where this was headed

"Oh, is that right, well what if I don't want to go" Rachel said in a whisper whilst licking her lips.

Eddie pulled out a set of handcuffs, "Are you going to come quietly, or do I need to use these"

Rachel put her wrists out for Eddie while a grinning smile crossed her face. Tonight was going to be a fun night.

**Reviews Welcome**


	30. Chapter 30

It was soon the end of the summer holidays, after a night of baths and early beds the kids were all ready for their first day back and Bella's first day of high school. Rebecca was now 3 and had her first morning at nursery school. She of course would be going to the nursery Colin worked in, she would then be picked up by her childminder or Eddie if he wasn't working.

To Rachel's surprise she found that her sister was being transferred to Oldham and had decided to buy a house in Rochdale for herself and Philip, this way she could commute to work, and Philip could be near his Aunt.

Bella came downstairs in her new uniform; she had a black knee length pleated skirt, white shirt, tie, maroon cardigan and blazer on. She had straightened her hair within an inch of its life and placed a black hair band into her hair, she had even sneaked into Jane's room and applied a little mascara to her lashes.

"Do I look OK?" Bella asked

"Of course your do" Eddie said kissing his daughters head, he couldn't believe that his little girl was going to high school.

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked as she got into the car with Michael and Rebecca

"A little" Bella said whilst nodding

"Well sweetie, there is nothing to worry about, you know if anyone says or does anything to you then just tell your teacher or come to me" Rachel said trying to put Isabella at ease.

"Nah, you come see me, Bolton, Paul and I will sort them out" Michael said in a whisper to his sister, unfortunately Rachel heard.

Rachel raised an eyebrow to Michael "You will do no such thing, I don't want any trouble from you this year" she said sternly.

Michael rolled his eyes, he had got closer to Rachel over the summer and as much as he didn't want to think of her this way, he was beginning to see Rachel as a mother figure, and not just his Dad's girlfriend.

"Michael, I'm warning you, this is your GCSE year and you need to make sure you behave and concentrate, and remember you promised to show Philip around today"

"Don't worry Rachel, I'll be a good little boy" he said sarcastically which caused his sister to laugh.

"Bella, same goes for you, I don't want to see you in the cooler, or being sent to my office"

"I won't Rachel"

"Great, well, here we are, can you both come to my office" Rachel said as they got out of the car. They met Philip at Rachel's office, and Michael showed Bella to the assembly hall for the new year 7s to be put into their classes. Michael then took Philip to registration.

Michael was annoyed that he was going to have to show Phil around all day, he wasn't the type of guy he would normally choose to be friends with, he was a little geeky and awkward. They arrived at Mr Budgen's English class for registration.

Bella was so glad that she was in Katie's class, but unfortunately Zoe White was also in their class. They were the only 3 kids from their old school in this class which made both Katie and Isabella nervous.

After Maths and French it was finally break time. Zoe, Katie and Isabella walked into the yard when Zoe thought that maybe it would be a good idea to head out to the shops. She wanted chewing gum, even after Isabella explained that it was a gum free school.

"Oh come on, don't be a wuss" Zoe said

"I don't want to" Bella replied "We will never be back in time for history, and we have Miss Mason"

"So, we just tell her we got lost" Zoe replied, "but if you're too much of a wimp, then just say so"

"Come on Bella, we can get some sweets for later, and Zoe is right, it's our first day we could easily have got lost"

Eventually Bella agreed and went off with her friends to the shop round the corner.

**I do love a review, so come on, if you like it let me know, and if you don't like it or notice a mistake, please let me know as well. **


	31. Chapter 31

Philip had been hanging around with Michael, Paul and Bolton, although they were getting a little annoyed by him. It was like he was trying too hard to be cool, which made him majorly un-cool. Not to mention he was scaring the cute year 12 girls away that they were trying to flirt with.

"Man, we need to ditch him" Bolton said as they were walking down the corridor with Phil running behind.

"How are we going to do that, Mason said I had to show him around all day" Michael replied.

"Well how about we just run off, there's no way he can keep up with us" Paul said

"Nah, can't do that" Michael replied

"Leave it to the man of the group" Bolton said as he walked over to Phil and put his arm around him.

"Philip Buddy, you see that girl over there" Bolton said pointing to Karla

"Yeah"

"Well, I think she likes you, why don't you go talk to her, she really likes music" Bolton said winking.

Philip, walked over and tried to flirt with Karla, after a few minutes, he realised he had been set up, Bolton, Paul and Michael were no where to be found.

Bolton, Paul and Michael had walked down to the PE department to check out the boxing. Bolton was really good at it, and had already decided he wanted to train with Mr Cleaver. They left the PE just before the bell and met Phil. Not wanting to have to deal with him all day, they pulled him into the changing rooms knowing there was no PE next period and tied him to the benches with some skipping ropes.

"Man, Mason is going to kill me" Michael said as they ran out, Bolton and Paul were laughing thinking nothing funnier had ever happened before.

**Thank you to the Guest who reviewed. If I get some more reviews I will try and update again tomorrow. Please Review.**

**Clare xx**


	32. Chapter 32

Rachel had her first class of the year, she enjoyed teaching, and although had enormous duties as a head teacher, it was teaching that she had always wanted to do, so every year she would take a year 7 class for 2 hour a week and a GCSE class for 4 hours a week. There was only one GCSE class this year which meant she would be teaching Isabella, Michael and Philip.

It was the third period of the year, and Rachel hurried to her class, she was a little late. She arrived to find no Kate, Zoe or Isabella.

"All right kids in you go" Rachel said as she unlocked her class room.

They walked in and waited instruction from Rachel as to wither they would have assigned seats or be able to site anywhere.

"Just take a seat anywhere" Rachel said as they scrambled to find a seat, preferably not in the front row.

It appears we are missing a few of you, does anyone know where Isabella, Zoe or Katie is?"

She was met by a wall of silence, Rachel went to her cupboard and got jotters and gave them to one of the girls to hand out 2 to each child.

"Can you all please put your name and class on your jotters, one of them is for class work, and the other is for homework. After every class you leave your class work jotter and I will return it at the next class. Your homework will be assigned in class on Mondays, and returned to me on Wednesdays" Rachel said, she glanced out of the class room window to see Isabella, Kate and Zoe sauntering across the play ground.

A few moments later they arrived at class, they opened the door and walked through and were about to take their seats.

"Excuse me girls" Rachel said sternly

"Wait outside, interrupting my class with your tardiness is not on" she added.

Isabella sighed as she left to go out to the hall.

Rachel followed the 3 girls out, closing the door behind her.

"Well, this isn't the best start to your first day, is it?" Rachel said

"We got lost" Zoe said quickly

"What on the way to the shops" Rachel added

"We just wanted some sweets, you told me ages ago that you can leave high school at breaks and lunch" Isabella said, recalling the conversation she had with Rachel the first time she met her, when Rachel took her out to the ice cream shop after dancing.

"No young lady, I said you could leave school so long as you were back to class on time, and I saw you 3 walking across the playground only a few moments ago. Now get into that class, write your name on your jotters and start copying what is on the board, then start answering the question on your worksheet in your jotter, if its not completed by the end of the class I will see you in the cooler at lunch time, is that clear"

"Yes Miss" Zoe and Katie said

"Isabella, is that clear?"

"Yes Rachel"

"Isabella, in school its Miss Mason, and girls, you can expect a letter home for your parents to sign"

Isabella sighed and followed her friends into the class to take their seats.

The bell finally rang, and everyone was in a rush to get out.

"Isabella, please stay behind" Rachel said

Isabella sighed again, as she dumped her bag on the table

"Young lady, I don't want to hear you sigh at me again, now do you want to tell me why you were late to class"

"We went to the shops for sweets, and got caught up coming back"

"Well, it doesn't happen again, and we will talk more about it at home, now get to class" Rachel said as Tom Clarkson came into Rachel's class.

"Rachel, Philip Ryan wasn't in my last class" he said

"That's just great" Rachel said "Was Michael Lawson in your class?" she asked

"Yes, he was as a matter of fact"

Rachel walked towards her office, she was going to find out from the schedule to see what class he should be in when the new PE teacher Rob came walking along with Philip in tow,

"Philip, where were you, Mr Clarkson said you didn't go to class"

"He was tied up in the PE changing rooms" Rob said as Rachel ushered him into the office and sat him on the sofa

"Honey, what happened" she said as she sat next to him

"I don't want to make a fuss" he said

"Well, I do, Philip, Bullying is not tolerated here, and Michael was supposed to be looking after you"

"I didn't need looking after"

"I know, but it's your first day, he was supposed to show you the ropes. Philip, did Michael have something to do with what happened"

"Auntie Rachel, I don't want anyone to get into trouble, please, just let me go to class"

"OK, but I will be discussing this with Michael, come on, I'll take you to your next class"

Rachel escorted Philip to Physics, and knocked the door.

"Mr Mead, Philip Ryan, a new student for you" she said as she pointed into the class for him to go.

"Chris, Rob just found him tied up in the changing rooms, I think Michael might have something to do with it, can I speak to him please?"

Chris called Michael out to an angry Rachel.

"Michael, did you look out for Philip like I asked?"

"I tried too, but he ran off"

"That is a lie, isn't it?"

"It wasn't my idea, he was just annoying us"

"Michael, I don't believe you, I take it Bolton and Paul were you accomplishes?"

"Yeah, but please, I don't want them in trouble, punish me, not them"

"Oh, don't worry, you will be punished, and so will they" Rachel opened the class room door, and Chris came over.

"Bolton, Paul collect your things, Philip you too, then follow me to the cooler"

Bolton walked by Philip, whispering "Grass" as he walked by.

They arrived in the cooler to find Mr Treneman sitting behind the desk

"Boys take a seat" Rachel said, she was trying to work out how to deal with them.

"Mr Treneman can I have a word outside, and you 3, I'll just be at the other side of the door, I don't want to see any of you talking"

"Andrew, I just found out those 3 tied the new boy Philip Ryan up in the PE changing rooms"

"I have a meeting in 5 minutes, can I leave you to deal with them"

"Of course Rachel"

"Thanks, and can you send Michael to my office at lunch time"

Andrew went back to the cooler, and started a very loud lecture.

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, I love receiving them, so feel free to review again. I have just started a new REDDIE fic called some things are meant to be, would love to know if you like it. xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

"Bullying will not be tolerated in this school" Andrew shouted loudly at the 3 young men sat before him.

"This is not the best start to the term is it boys"

"No sir" they said in unison

"Get on with your work, and you can expect a letter home to your parents" Andrew said before sitting at the desk at the front of the cooler.

Rachel was furious, she was in a meeting with the LEA, but all she could thing of was how awkward it was going to be at home tonight

The meeting was finally over and it was lunch time, Rachel went a walk to the canteen, to find Philip sitting on his own.

"Everything all right?" Rachel asked

"Well, everyone thinks I'm a grass"

"I'll set the record straight, and I'll sort Michael out, don't worry love" Rachel said

"Rach, everyone is looking, can you just leave me please"

"OK love; remember though any problems just let me know"

She got up and walked across to the other side of the canteen where Isabella was sitting with Zoe and Katie, Rachel walked over to them.

"Girls, can you come to my office before the end of lunch, your letters for your parents are ready" Rachel said before leaving the girls and heading to the cooler to drop letters off for Paul, Michael and Bolton's letters.

Rachel walked to her office as she sat and done some paperwork when there was a knock at her door

"Come in" Rachel called to find Isabella, Zoe and Katie

"Your letters girls, I want them brought to my office for first thing tomorrow morning is that clear"

"Yes miss," They replied.

"Well, off you go to class" Rachel said.

The school day was finally over, Rachel walked down to her car to find Bella and Michael already waiting on her.

"All right, let's get home" Rachel said as she opened the car door and the kids climbed in. The drive home was silent, neither of the children wanting to bring up what had happened on their day at school.

They arrived home to an empty house, Eddie had taken Rebecca to the park, and Jane was out at university.

"All right kids, into the dining room and start your homework, when your father gets home you can give him both of your letters"

Bella and Michael looked at each other, neither of them knowing the other had been in trouble. Rachel walked into the kitchen to start making dinner as the children started to discuss their days.

"Bella, what's your letter for?" Michael asked

"We went to the shop at playtime and were late back to class, it was Rachel's geography class, and she went mental"

"Well, that was dumb" Michael replied

"So, what did you do?"

"Well you know geeky Phil" Michael said which cause Bella to laugh, he was a bit geeky

"Yeah"

"Bolton, Paul and I tied him up in the boys changing rooms"

Bella started to laugh at the thought

"That was really nasty" she replied, although she was quiet glad that Michael had done something worse than her, she hoped her Dad and Rachel would be angrier at Michael than her.

"Kids, I don't see much homework getting done here, and I think both of you are in enough trouble as it is" Rachel said as she entered the room to pick up the plates.

She left the kids to it, and a few moments Eddie and Rebecca were home. Rachel had put the dinner in the oven, and went out to greet her fiancé and daughter.

"So princess, how was nursery" Rachel asked her little girl

"Good, Mummy, I got to play and colour in"

"Well, you go into the living room and play with your dolls; I need to talk to Eddie"

"Bella and Michaels day didn't go so well, they both ended up with letters sent home" Rachel said whilst out of ear shot from the kids.

"Oh no, what did they do?"

"Bella was late for my class after going off to the shops at break time, although I'm fairly certain she was talked into it by Zoe White. Michael and his little friends tied up Philip in the boys changing room, poor kid was there for over an hour"

"He did what; just wait till I get my hands on him"

"Eddie lets just calm down, he got a lecture from me and Andrew, but you do need to sign both of their letters"

Eddie walked into the dining room

"Right you two, these letters hand them over"

Isabella got her bag and pulled our her letter

"Sorry Daddy" she said sorrowfully

Eddie read the note, and signed it.

"All right young lady, I don't want to have to sign another one of those again, now off you go up to your room, I will call you down for dinner when its ready"

Michael had pulled his letter out his bag and handed it to his father. Rachel had walked into the dining room.

"Dad, I'm sorry" Michael said

"I don't think it should be me you are apologising too. Philip is going to be your cousin, that is not how we treat our family, tomorrow at school you apologise to him, and make sure you are friendly and respectful" Eddie shouted

"I will, I'll be nice I promise" Michael said

"You better, and don't even think about making plans with your friends for this week, or next, you are grounded"

"But, I'm going on a date with Danielle on Friday" he complained

"I don't care, you will need to explain to Danielle that your grounded, and maybe when you tell her what a bully you are she wont want to go on a date with you again"

After Dinner Rachel bathed Rebecca and put her to bed, Michael had went to his room after his phone was confiscated, and Bella was in her room thinking about what had happened that day.

Rachel was walking by Isabella's room when she heard sobbing; she knocked the door and opened the door slightly

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Rachel asked

"I'm sorry about today" Bella sobbed.

Rachel went over to the bed and sat next to her soon to be stepdaughter; she placed her arm around her.

"Bella, today you got into trouble, but it's not the end of the world is it, I'm confident you won't do it again"

"But, I couldn't help it, if I didn't do it Zoe would make my life horrible; she already thinks I'm a little teachers pet"

"You just need to make friends with the other girls in your class; I want to see you trying to mingle with some of them over the next few days."

"I'll try Rachel, I promise"

"Good girl, now how about you come downstairs and watch some TV with Daddy and I"

Isabella smiled and followed Rachel downstairs.

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

Rachel entered the living room with Isabella behind her.

"Did I not tell you to go to your room?" Eddie asked his daughter

"I told her to come down, Bella know what she done was wrong, I said she could watch TV with us" Rachel said.

Eddie would normally have left her in her room the whole night as punishment, but when he looked at her face closer he could see the marks the tears had left stained on her cheek.

"OK, why don't you sit right here next to me, Once Upon a time is about to start so why don't we watch that" Eddie said

Bella snuggled in between Eddie and Rachel and watched her favourite TV show.

The closing credits were just going up as Bella let out a lawn.

"All right sweetie, time for bed" Rachel said as she kissed Bella's head.

"Night Daddy" she said as she wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck, followed by hugging Rachel and going upstairs.

A few moments after Bella was in bed Michael came downstairs.

"Dad, can I invite Phil round at the weekend. I know I'm grounded, but I do feel bad about being so nasty and your right, he'll be my cousin soon. I promise I'll treat him better"

Eddie looked at Rachel who nodded.

"I think that would be a good idea, but you better be nice to him. Another stunt like todays and I swear your get a size 10 up the backside" Eddie warned

"Thanks, I'll ask him tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight"

**OK, I am really stuck with this fic just now, need some ideas and inspiration. Has anyone got any ideas at all of where this could go. I**


	35. Chapter 35

Saturday afternoon had arrived and Philip was playing Xbox with Michael.

"Goal" Phil shouted as he done a lap of honour around the sitting room with his T shirt over his head.

Isabella had been out at a friend's party, she came home, and was ready to watch her favourite TV show, and it was premiering the new series on the Disney channel.

She came into the living room to find Michael and Phil playing X box.

"Can I watch the TV please?" she asked as she sat on the couch

"No, can't you see we are playing X box" Michael said as he grabbed a controller.

"But you know I wanted to watch the first new episode of Wizards of Waverly Place" Bella whined and stomped out of the room to the kitchen where Rachel was making cakes with Rebecca.

"Rachel, can you please tell Michael that it's my turn to get the TV"

"Bella, can't the two of you sort this out on your own?" Rachel asked

"No, he won't let me put Wizards of Waverly Place on"

"Rebecca you keep stirring and I'll be back soon and no licking the spoon"

Rachel and Isabella walked into the family room as Phil was celebrating another goal.

"See Rachel, they are just being stupid, I want to watch my show"

"All right, here's what we are going to do. Michael can you turn the game off long enough for Isabella to record her show. Isabella when Philip goes home tonight and after dinner you can watch the recording"

"That's not fair" Isabella shouted as Michael made a face behind Rachel's back. Isabella was getting angrier and angrier, she was fed up having an older brother, and he got his own way all the time.

She didn't know what came over her, but she soon found herself making a fist with her right hand and planting it firmly on her brother's cheek

"Isabella Lawson, get upstairs to your room right now" Rachel shouted as she walked over to Michael to look at his cheek.

"Phil, love can you get some ice?" Rachel asked as she glanced over to her soon to be step daughter who was frozen to the spot "I told you to get upstairs" Rachel added as Bella quickly took to her feet and ran up the stairs.

Bella was so angry, why did she do that, but what angered her more was the way Michael got everything his way. She grabbed the first thing she seen on her desk her Geography homework book and started to rip the pages out in a rage.

Rachel placed the bag of ice on Michael's cheek which was already starting to swell.

"I don't think you have broken anything, looks like its going to bruise though"

"That was some right hook, she could take Bolton on in the ring" Philip said.

"Michael, keep this on your face, I'm going to go upstairs to read your sister the riot act"

Rachel left the living room and was about to head upstairs when she heard Rebecca call out to her.

"Mummy, have I stirred enough"

Rachel went into the kitchen to see Rebecca covered in chocolate, she couldn't help but laugh.

"That's enough sweetie, let's quickly put these into the oven and get you cleaned up. Then you can go and play with Michael and Philip"

"What about Bella, I want to play with Bella?" Rebecca said

"Not just now sweetie, Bella has been sent to her room"

"Was she naughty?" the little girl asked

"Yes she was, now off you go and play with Michael and Philip"

Rebecca ran into the room to play with the older boys who she managed to persuade to play with her Mr Potato head with her.

Rachel walked upstairs to Bella's room, and knocked the door waiting on an answer. When she didn't get one she opened the door to find Bella on her bed with her Geography book strewn across the room

"What has happened in here?" Rachel asked as she pointed to the books across the room. Bella shrugged her shoulder whilst keeping her eyes down.

"Isabella, I asked you a question, and while you're at it whatever possessed you to punch your brother?"

"I was angry"

"You were angry, that's it, is that the only explanation I am getting for your behaviour" Rachel shouted

"I just wanted to watch my show, and Michael got his way as always" she said quietly

"Bella, that is not true, we treat the 3 of you fairly, and right now, we have a guest who was playing Xbox as well. And there is no justification you can give me for your behaviour. Your could have caused serious damage to your brother"

Bella started to cry, she hated making Rachel angry and she knew she could have really hurt Michael.

Meanwhile, Eddie came home from work; he was tired and was looking forward to a nice relaxing Saturday night with his fiancé and his children. He opened the door, let himself in and walked into the living room where he found the boys and Becca playing with Mr Potato head. He could clearly see Michaels face was swollen, and the first thing that came into his head was that he had been fighting.

"Michael, what happened to your face?" Eddie asked in concern

"Bella gave me a right hook"

"What, are you being serious?"

"Yeah, she wanted to watch TV, and Rachel said she had to tape it and watch it later so she turned round and hooked me one on the face"

Eddie was furious, he walked upstairs to find Bella's door opened, Rachel was sitting on the bed with her back to the door, and Bella was laying on her stomach the tears streaming from her eyes.

"And don't think turning the waterworks on is going to get you out of this" Rachel said. "I'm not nearly finished with you" Rachel added as Eddie decided he needed to make his presence known.

"And I haven't even started with you yet young lady" he said as he sat next to Rachel on the bed.

Bella knew she was in for one long night.

**Please Review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews, please keep them coming**

"Mummy my cakes are beeping" =Rebecca shouted repeatedly from the bottom of the stairs.

"Isabella, this conversation is not over" Rachel said as got up from the bed "Eddie, can you go pick something up for dinner?" Rachel said suddenly remembering that nothing had been cooked yet other the chocolate cup cakes.

Eddie followed Rachel out of the room before turning his head to his daughter, "Stay in your room until I'm back with Dinner" Eddie said.

Bella stayed lying on her bed tears coming to her eyes again. She never meant to hurt Michael, he just got on her nerves, she didn't know what came over her.

Rachel went downstairs and turned the cooker alarm off, grabbed a pair of oven gloves and took the cakes out.

"Mummy, can I have one now?" Rebecca asked

"No sweetheart, after dinner, they are too hot now"

"But, I want one now" she said stomping her foot on the floor and placing her hands on her hips

Rachel raised her eyebrow "That's enough, now go wash up, Eddie will be home soon with Dinner"

"But I want a cake" she repeated this time crying along with it.

"Rebecca, your not getting a cake now, and if you carry on like this you wont get one at all, now be a good girl for me and go get washed up"

Eddie arrived home with a couple of boxes from Pizza hut and a bag with wedges and chicken strippers.

"Dinner, ah la Eddie, I slaved over the stove for this" he said joking and placing the boxes on the table.

"Michael, Phil, Dinner" Rachel said as she popped into the living room before heading to the bottom of the stairs "Isabella, time for dinner" she called up.

"I'm not hungry" Bella called down

Rachel walked upstairs and knocked on Bella's door

"Go away" Bella shouted out

"Honey, why don't you want to come downstairs for dinner?"

"I just don't want to see anyone, leave me alone"

Rachel opened Bella's door to find her curled up on her bed where she was when she left the room.

"Sweetheart, you need to eat, and Daddy bought Pizza, he even got the veggie one you really like"

"I don't want any, Please Rachel just leave me, if you and Dad want to come up later and lecture me again then fine, but I don't want to go downstairs"

"OK, but I will not be making you any dinner later; you can go to bed hungry or come downstairs now"

"I'll stay here" Bella said without looking at Rachel.

Rachel went back downstairs to find almost all the pizza gone except the veggie

"Oh look at this, not one of you had a bit of the veggie" Rachel said as she took a slice of pepperoni off Rebecca and swapped with Veggie.

"Well us big strong men need our meat" Eddie said whilst flexing his muscles

"Where is Bella?" Eddie asked

"She doesn't want any dinner, I tried convincing her, but she wants to be left alone, I think she is embarrassed"

"Dad, its not a big deal, I'm fine, just don't be too hard on her"

"Michael, your sister attacked you, we don't tolerate violence in his house, she will be punished" Eddie said

"What does punished mean?" Rebecca asked

"Its what happens if you do something naughty, like when you get put on the naughty step, that's a punishment" Rachel replied

"So will Bella have to go to the naughty step?"

"No sweetie, when you are older you don't just go on the naughty step by your Mummy or Daddy" Rachel said .

"Mummy, can we pretended Eddie is my Daddy?" Rebecca said

"You can if you want, but why don't you ask Eddie, maybe you won't need to pretend"

Rebecca smiled at Eddie "Can you be one of my Daddies, I know I have one, but can you be my other one"

"Course I will sweetie, but first you have to pay the toll, come give me a big kiss and cuddle"

Rebecca jumped out of her seat and into Eddies arms, she felt nice a safe there in his big strong arms. Eddie stroked her hair, in utter happiness.

Michael's phone beeped as he took it out of his pocket.

"Michael, you know the rules, no phones at dinner" Eddie said

"Sorry" he said placing it back in his pocket

"Can I go out tonight, just to the bowling with Bolton and Paul. Phil, can come too" he said

"Your supposed to be grounded" Eddie said

He sighed, really wanting to get out for the night, it was going to be really awkward with Bella tonight

"How about Phil stays longer, you can get a movie off on demand and watch it in the family room"

"Inbetweeners" Michael and Phil said simultaneously

"No chance, you can watch a 15" Rachel said as she started to clean up the kitchen.

Please Reviews


	37. Chapter 37

**Cheers for all the reviews, they mean a lot **

After dinner Rachel put Rebecca to bed after she chose the longest story in her collection to read. Eddie decided he needed to talk to Isabella on his own, he walked to her door and knocked waiting on an answer, when he didn't get on he walked in. He was shocked by the site in front of him. Isabella wasn't in her room; he rushed into the bath room to find she wasn't there either.

"Isabella" he called

There was no reply

"This isn't funny, I'm getting angry now, stop hiding" he shouted

"What's all this shouting, I'm trying to get Rebecca to sleep" Rachel said coming out of the youngest girl's room.

"Bella isn't in her room and I can't find her"

"She'll be hiding, she seemed pretty upset when I was up, you read to Rebecca and I'll go look" Rachel said as Michael came upstairs.

"The front door is opened" he said whilst pointing downstairs

"I'll drive round and look for her and make a call to the station" Eddie said "Phil, why don't I drop you home on the way"

Phil left with Eddie whilst Rachel went to finish putting Rebecca to bed.

"Rach, I know I'm grounded, but can I go out to look for Bella, I can check the park and places Dad can't get with a car"

"All right, but only for an hour, I don't want you out when it starts to get dark"

Bella didn't know where to go; she was even more upset now. She had gone downstairs during dinner to apologise, and she was a little hungry, but all she heard was how Rebecca wanted to call Eddie Daddy. She already had one, and now she wanted to steal hers too. She could accept Eddie being Bella's step dad and Rachel being her own step mum, but not for Eddie to actually be her Dad.

She found her way to the park and sat on one of the swings; she couldn't help but let the tears fall. It started to rain, as summer shower she knew it wouldn't last long but the rain fell heavily.

"Bella" she heard a familiar voice call.

"What are you doing here" she replied

"Looking for my little sister, see she is all upset and I don't want her to be. My face is fine; Dad and Rachel just made a big deal out of it. Although I would really love it if you didn't do it again" he said as he took his jacket off and placed it round his little sister.

"I won't, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. I thought you would hate me and never want to see me again"

"Don't be daft, you're my little sister, you might get on my nerves but, I love you. Just don't tell anyone I said that. No how about we get home. You might want to get up the road before Dad; he is out looking for you in the car"

Bella knew he was right, so they got up and started the walk home.

"Michael, are you OK with Becca calling our Dad her Dad?" Bella asked

"Yeah, she is just a little kid, and I guess we are going to be one big happy family"

"Yeah, I guess, I just don't like it. He is my Dad and your Dad. Max is her Dad"

"Well, if Max was my Dad I think I would want another one" Michael said joking, "Besides, so what if we share our Dad with her, she shared her Mum with us"

"I know, but its not like Rachel is really my Mum, I don't call her Mum. I know she isn't she's just Rachel"

"Bella, if you want to call Rachel mum you should. You know, Mum wouldn't be angry. You're still a little girl and Mum would want you to have a chance at having a mum who you can talk to. It couldn't have been easy all those years without one"

"Do you really think Mum would be OK with it?" Bella asked

"I don't think, I know she would"

The finally reached the house, Michael opened the door to find Rachel pacing the hall.

"Oh Thank God, you found her" she said as she pulled Bella into a hug

"You had us worried sick, don't ever do that again"

"I'm sorry, I can't really explain, but I am really sorry and I want you all to forgive me. I don't want everyone hating me"

"Oh Sweetheart, no one hates you" Rachel said softly

"I know, I just got angry. It's not fair"

Rachel led Bella over to the couch and sat her down; she sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"What's not fair?" Rachel asked

"I want a Mum" she replied timidly

"Oh, Darling, I know you must really miss you Mum. It must have been so hard growing up without her"

"It was, but now Becca has my Dad and I want a Mum. Rachel, can you be my Mum"

"Of course I can, if that's what you want. You know I love you and Michael as if you were my own"

Bella nodded and gave her a hug. "I love you too Mum" she said.

**Please Review**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you for all your lovely Reviews, that the best reviews I have ever had. I'm so glad that everyone loves this fic so much.**

Bella had gone upstairs to get changed out of her wet clothes whilst Rachel got her phone out to text Eddie.

"She's home safe and sound, although a little upset" she text before going upstairs to check on Becca and Michael. Rachel approached Becca's door and opened it gently to find her 3 year old daughter fast asleep, she tucked the blanket around her and kissed her gently on the head so she wouldn't wake her up. She got up and left the room walking over to Michael's room. She knocked the door and he got up and opened it.

"Hi, just wanted to check you were OK" Rachel said.

Michael moved out of the way and let Rachel into his room where they both sat on the bed.

"I'm fine Rachel, why wouldn't I be?"

"Your sister, calling me Mum now, and Rebecca calling your Dad, Dad now, I just wanted to make sure you were OK with it"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it was me who told Bella she should call you Mum, its what she wanted, but she was scared to ask"

"All right love, you know if you want to you can call me Mum too. I'm not going to force you, but just to let you know if you want to you can"

"Rach, please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to, It would just be weird. I know I have to do what you tell me, and that you care about me and will look after me, but it would just be weird. Bella doesn't really remember Mum, but I do. I just can't do it"

"That's OK, you don't have to. I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel left out and for you to know that I love you"

"I love you too Rach, please just don't tell anyone I said that"

"Secret is safe with me" she said as she hugged him and left to go downstairs.

Rachel arrived downstairs; she went straight to the kitchen and poured a large glass of red wine, just as Eddie entered the house.

"Where is she?" he asked

"She is upstairs, Eddie before you go up there and read the riot act again, can I talk to you"

Eddie sat at the dining room table next to his fiancé.

"Eddie, Bella is very upset, Michael found her crying in the park, she thought we all hated her. She was upset about Rebecca calling you Dad, but Michael talked her round. She has asked if she can call me Mum"

"She wants to call you Mum?" Eddie asked in disbelief

"Do you think she just said it to get you onside, to soften us up?"

"No, I think she really wants to. She has had a pretty miserable day today, I think we should go upstairs, and you should tell her you love her and tuck her in. Tomorrow she will need to redo her homework that she ripped up. She knows what she done was wrong, and I don't think you have to worry about her doing it again"

"I know your right. Let me just talk to her"

Eddie went upstairs to talk to Bella and tuck her in for the night. She was a lot more settled now and fell to sleep with no problems. Now Eddie had Rachel to himself for the night. He went downstairs poured himself some wine, and then led his fiancé up to bed.

**Please Review**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks guys those are awesome Reviews, this fic is loosely based on my own childhood. My mother died when I was young and I as brought up with just my Dad (who was a policeman, hence why Eddie is in this fic) and my stepmother who married my Dad when I was 10, She was the deputy head at the only high school in the area we lived in for a while, before we moved to civilisation.**

**My fics will never be too dark, and hopefully I can keep Rachel being like Rachel. Anyway on with the fic.**

The next Day Becca woke up early; she ran into her parent's room and climbed onto their bed. Eddie had already left early to go to work, he preferred to work the early shift, it meant he would be back home for mid afternoon and could spend the time with the kids. Both Michael and Bella enjoyed to sleep on a Sunday into the afternoon if no one woke them up for church.

"Mummy can I have one of my cakes" she shouted as she jumped on too of Rachel

"No" Rachel managed to say

"Its still early, go back to bed" Rachel added.

"But, its light outside, can we go swimming?" the little girl asked. Rachel glanced at the clock on her bedside, it was still only 7am, she threw the covers off her, grabbed Becca and pulled her under the covers, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Its too early sweetie, the pool wont be opened yet, now you snuggle next to Mummy and try to go to sleep for a little while.

An hour later and Becca was awake again.

"Mummy, will the swimming be opened yet?" the toddler asked.

"No, but we need to get up for church, why don't you go wake Bella and Michael up"

The little girl jumped of the bed ran into her older sister's room and started to jump on her bed.

"Becca, it's too early" Isabella whined

"Uh, hu, Mummy said its time to get up for Church" the little girl replied. Isabella pulled the cover over her head to try and muffle the sound out and go back to sleep.

Rebecca ran into Michael's room and was given the same treatment.

"Mummy, they won't get up, they are being naughty" Becca said as she sat at the table and Rachel placed a bowl of rice crispies and a glass of juice in front of her.

"OK, I'll go wake them" Rachel said as she head upstairs and into Bella's room first.

"Isabella its time to get up, we have to go to church now, and then we are going swimming"

"Am I not grounded?" Bella asked

"I don't recall anyone saying you were grounded, but you are walking on very thin ice, so maybe you should be careful what you do, and get out of bed for church" Rachel answered and Bella jumped out of bed.

"And once we get back from swimming, I'm going to give you a new homework book and you can re do last weeks homework"

Bella groaned, she done all her homework on Friday night so she could enjoy the weekend.

"Well, you were the one who ripped it up, not me; no off you go get dressed"

Rachel left Becca's room and knocked on Michael's door, he was glad to see that he was up and getting ready.

After Church, Rachel and the kids went to Hyde leisure pool. Becca spent the time with Rachel in the baby pool, whilst Michael and Bella were going through the flumes, slides and rapids. Rachel had text Eddie to let him know where they were and after work he came to join them in the pool.

"Daddy" Becca shouted when she seen him and ran away to get him, but she slid on the side and fell into the deep end of the pool. Rachel was only a few feet away and jumped into the pool to get her, but Michael was closer and swam as fast as he could and grabbed her.

He got her to the edge of the pool and Rachel picked her out of Michael's arms.

"Mummy," she cried

"I was scared"

"Oh, sweetie, your OK, did you get a fright?"

"Uh,hu, the water hurt my eyes and nose" she replied

"Well, you'll be OK in a wee minute, now why don't you give Michael a big hug for saving you, and then go sit on one of those sun loungers with Daddy, then you can watch Mummy go down that" Rachel pointed to the Red Ripster aqua slide.

"OK" she said sniffling as Rachel lifted her out of the pool and she took Eddies hand.

"Mum, you can't go down that" Bella said

"Why not, just because I'm a head mistress, and I not supposed to have fun?" she asked

"No, but you are wearing a bikini, you can't go down a water slide in a bikini. Why do you think I brought my costume?"

"Nonsense" Rachel said as she head up the stairs

"Oh god" Michael said. "There is no way I want to see this, might be scarred for life" he added as he head in the opposite direction.

Rachel walked up the stairs and head to the flume, once on it she could see what Bella meant, she managed to thankfully hold on to her top and bottom and came out of the pool with a cheer from Eddie and Becca.

"Daddy, your turn" Becca shouted as Rachel moved to the lounger next to her youngest daughter and Eddie headed for the flume.

After half hour more in the pool, they decided it was time to go for dinner; they headed their favourite restaurant and got home at 6pm, just in time for Rebecca to start getting ready for bed. Eddie took Becca upstairs and got her ready before finding a story to read.

Rachel went into the study, and found a jotter for Bella before printing off last week's homework sheet. She found Bella sitting in the living room reading a magazine.

"Here you go" she said handing her daughter a new jotter and homework sheet.

"You were being serious?" Bella said

"What, you didn't think I was joking when it came to homework" she said whilst smiling.

"I thought you were, I already did it once"

"Well, now you need to do it again, it shouldn't take you so long the second time round" Rachel said as she led Bella into the dining room.

Eddie came downstairs "What are the kids doing?" he asked.

"Bella is in the dining room completing the homework she ripped up yesterday, and Michael is playing X box.

"Hmm, how about we go upstairs to our room for half an hour" Eddie said

"Eddie, not whilst the kids are awake, lets go do some wedding planning, we still have a venue to find" Rachel said as they head to the front room with Rachel's laptop.

**Please Review**


	40. Chapter 40

**OK guys, this is just a little update to keep you all going. I've had a childfree day today which I should have spent cleaning my bathroom, kitchen, and the rest of the house, but instead I've been writing. So Enjoy before the kids get back from Gran and Grandads.**

**Thanks Sarah for the Review.**

"Rachel, how would you feel about going over to Ireland to get married?" Eddie asked

"If that's what you want, then I don't mind, do you have anywhere in mind?" Rachel replied. The pair of them were sitting in the family room discussing venues.

"There is a lovely castle in Donegal, its not where Suzanne and I got married, but it really is beautiful, and I think Bella and Michael would love if their Grandparents could come"

"Whats it called?" Rachel asked as she opened google.

"Lough Eske Castle, Rachel, I know you will fall in love with it" Eddie said

"No is Lough, not Loch, its Ireland, not Scotland we are talking about" Eddie said as he corrected his fiancé who had typed the name in wrong.

"And they trust you to teach kids Geography" Eddie said giggling at his wife which got him a well deserved slap to the back of the head. Eddie pretended to be hurt by the action.

"Its beautiful" Rachel said as she looked at the image in front of her

"But do you think guests would come all the way to Ireland?" Rachel said

"Its not too far, so long as you and the kids are there, that's all the matters"

After some discussion they decided on this hotel, it really was beautiful. They started to write a list which included all the staff from the school and staff from Eddies work. Rachel and Eddies friends and their families.

Eddie gave the hotel a call, and found they had a cancelation during summer holidays, and he booked it impulsively. In only 10 months they would be married.

**The Lough Eske hotel is beautiful and its where my husband and I got married 7 years ago.**


End file.
